Betrayal 2: Danger Rising
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are thrown back into action again after their punishment for Betrayal. Things are beginning to heat up and Sakura herself is starting to feel the strain of the prophecy over her head. NaruSaku - Rated T For Language/adult themes
1. What Began Of It

**Hey there! Yuppeh I'm back xD Rightio, so now Betrayal is over, I am now proud to present the beginning of, Betrayal 2: Danger Rising.**

**Also, might i also mention that since this chappie is an 'introduction', it isn't very long. No fear however, normal chapters are much much longer :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first story, and now please enjoy the sequel xD**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Great DJ" by The Ting Tings**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter One: What Began Of It**

_**By xFadingMoonx**_

**-&-**

Hot days were usually not a big deal. People would hide out like moles in their cooled houses and stay rooted there for as long as possible, before venturing unwillingly outside to do their chores and daily jobs, looking forward to the time in which they could scuttle back indoors again.

Being a ninja was no different. On missions, they would operate mostly in the shade and pray that the smell of their raw sweat didn't attract any unwanted attention. They were like animals – forever prowling around in the undergrowth and always looking out for danger and anything that could endanger their lives.

Anyway, no one was mad enough to go outside on one of these days when they had a choice. But somehow, one middle aged ninja, found himself drawing the short straw, and interviewing new academy entrees. He remembered feeling totally gutted as the other relieved teachers shot him sympathetic glances and went home. On that afternoon, snot-nosed brats waddled in and out of the almost melting classroom, their very faces being cursed by the poor teacher. He sighed heavily and swept his brow as a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" He croaked, desperately whishing there was a glass of water lying around somewhere. A boy entered, his face neither leaking from certain areas or gaunt-looking. He sat gingerly in the chair before the teacher and glanced silently at him.

"Hello – I'm Takeshi Sumaro," the man introduced himself in a obviously bored, monotone voice. "Since it's very hot little boy, and you are my last interview today – how about we make this quick, humm?"

The black-haired kid just looked indifferent and didn't bother to pass comment. A small smirk passed his lips as the teacher puffed and tried to peel the sweaty patches of his shirt, away from his armpits and leaving a rather nice puddle.

"So what are your ambitions?" Takeshi returned his sight to the clipboard.

The little boy stared at him. He licked his lips and spoke. "Ambitions?"

Takeshi continued to scribble on his clipboard, no doubt he thought the boy was totally thick and decided to note it down. He pasted on a huge fake smile. "Yes – it means what you would like to do later in lif-.."

"I want to become a ninja," the boy answered instantly. "I want to learn how to fight and use those skills."

"Well yes, _I know _you want to become a ninja – otherwise you wouldn't be here would you?" The teacher sighed impatiently. "I mean like 'What could you bring to your fellow students?' Excetera.."

Takeshi was silent for a few moments, he rolled his eyes and yet again – turned back to that infuriating clipboard, the pen in his fat hand going practically faster than the eye could see.

"So… All we've got so far is that you want to fight and become strong."

"Yes."

"Ok, what would you do with those skills? Would you use them to harm people? Or to help them?"

"Help them of course," the boy looked troubled by the question. "Why would I harm people? That's barbaric. Why would you even ask me that, mister?"

A couple more moments of silence. Takeshi's eyebrows raised into his greasy, sandy hair. This kid wasn't ordinary – he could tell. Not only did he seem to be sweating at all in his black clothes, he seemed to know words that children his ages, shouldn't have known yet – let alone the meaning.

"Well, after time, some ninja get bored with just 'being the hero'. They want something more, they want to feel powerful and have innocent people afraid of their very name."

The boy nodded as the interviewer hastily coughed and continued. "So do you feel that you would like to join the academy?"

"Yes," was the monotone reply. "It's just like you said – why else would I be here?"

Takeshi felt his eye switch and he resisted a very strong urge to sock the boy with his stupid clipboard. However, he was prepared to stand up and bolt it out of the room, as soon as the morning bell went, which didn't look like anytime soon.

"Dammit," he cursed, dreams of that lovely glass of water, now burning in his mind. "Forgot to write in one of these boxes – What's your name, kid?"

The boy stood up and lazily stretched, he strolled to the classroom door and shouted back:

"Ashi Uchiha!"


	2. Era

**No updates for a while - huh? Ah well :D This chappie isn't very long as i'm writing it quickly before school. Quality before quantitiy, right?**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Patience" by Take That**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Two: Era**

It was official – the fire country had hit an extreme heat wave.

As usual, many had taken up residence anywhere but outside and took refuge behind their kitchen curtains and amused at those still outside. Sadly, Tsunade had been frog-marched back to her sweltering office by Shizune, who had firmly demanded that the hokage finish her mounds of uncared for paperwork. Shizune had been ranting herself till she was blue in the face, that the apprentices and herself, had been working flat out for _days _to manage to cover all the reports and _piles _of work – _plus _their shifts at the hospital!

And so here she was – supposedly working.

A sudden soft knock at the door caught her attention. Quickly, she kicked the forbidden sake bottles under the desk and vainly tried to make herself look a little neater.

"Enter!" She croaked, her throat already missing the soothing wash of alcohol.

A familiar raven-haired man slid through the door. His face was less sunken and hollow since she'd last caught a glimpse of him. His weight was pretty healthy and there didn't seem to be a hint of grey on his complexion anymore. He now looked older and more sophisticated, with his long black Uchiha symbol overcoat, dark blue top and dark flimsy bottoms.

"You wanted to see me?" His voice was bored but that was something that would probably never change, no matter how long he was on probation for.

Tsunade breathed out a sigh of relief and lazily relaxed in her chair. "Yeah," she replied. "A little while ago – I was in a heated conference with the drago..- _elders, _and to say the least, they're extremely unhappy about it – but for now it looks as if your punishment is now over."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose so high, they disappeared into his hair. "Been that long, huh? I haven't been allowed to venture out of this village for months, let alone go back home."

Tsunade briefly chucked. "Just don't run away again and promise to be a good boy. It seems as if I've not made a habit or harbouring criminals, doesn't it?"

She watched amused, as the young man's cheeks flared into life with a mixture of shame and irritancy. "Look you-.."

"..- Alright, next on the agenda!" The hokage cut in with a wave of a manicured hand. "It appears as if your apartment has been auctioned off with your belongings – so sorry about that.. Now, you've been living in the specialised rooms in this building for the duration of your sentence, correct?"

He tried to control his bubbling and forced his head down in what he hoped looked like a nod, furious that his very own personal property, now belonged to someone else. But not wanting to risk being pummelled to near death by the sweaty blonde woman – due to him losing his famous temper! He bit his lip and stayed silent.

"It's looks as if you'll have to take up residence temporarily at someone's home until you find your feet," she gave a grim smile. "I'm sorry you're being thrown in at a little bit of a deep end here, we're a little bit behind on organisation, so your release is obviously not being handled very well." She mentioned nothing of it being her fault, that everyone was behind. She cut her pile of paperwork a guilty glance and widened her lips into a smile.

"That's putting it lightly," the young man commented. "I bet you all just got roaring drunk, at the last festival and found yourselves in a hung-over state that lasted for weeks-.."

Tsunade stood up and angrily slammed her hands down on the desk, causing its contents to rattle. Her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were glaring beadily at him.

"I'll have you know _Sasuke Uchiha_, I was actually one of the most sober ones there!"

He snorted. "Good god, they must have been trying to throw themselves off buildings and fly or something…"

"Go! Go now!" The woman rumbled, her face contorting into a mask of anger. Leaping over the desk, she firmly guided the boy to the exit. "Let me know when you've found a place to stay, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled the door open to leave – only to be stopped by a gentle manicured grasp, on his arm. He looked up to see Tsunade's now anger less and sombre face.

"Sasuke," she began, trying to suss out the right words. "You just barely scraped your life, I hope you understand. The elders aren't happy at all – they were bidding fiercely for your immediate execution," her grip grew tighter as her eyes bore into his own. "Any more screw ups, and you'll definitely be _killed_."

The chilling words had no effect on him however. He'd already worked out the cost of his actions and how he should lie low. He broke the silence by nodding firmly.

"Got it – I'll watch my back."

With one final glance between the two of them, Sasuke departed once again, leaving the hokage to drink her sorrows away and neglect her work.

* * *

"How many times do you have be told, Naruto? That tree will _never _budge!"

Sakura tutted and lifted up his blonde locks, to find yet more small injuries, and proceeded to heal them. He glanced up at her with his deep azure eyes and pouted at her words.

"Aww Sakura, I will never let a giant plant get the best of _me_."

Ignoring his determined grin – she sighed heavily. "Naru, if the tree hits back, it most obviously does not want to disturbed. So stop trying to uproot the damn thing!" Naruto silently cursed and threw a dirty look behind him into the garden, he inched closer to his fiancé.

"Sorry," he purred, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead and fondly stroking her hair. "You always end up healing me when I get myself into a fix, eh?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Like I would ever mind. I like healing you. It just bugs me when you go off and do stupid things, I guess. You'd think I'd be used to it now though – seeing as you go off and do something stupid every day."

"Too bad – You ended up with the very person who does it all the time and really doesn't care." He smiled. The pair met in a long, passionate kiss with a fever that had _definitely _not gone out within the last year that they had gotten together. Sparks flying high and fond feelings of love were flying around the room as they broke apart for air after a short while – but still remained lost in each others eyes.

"I think I may love you, Sakura." The boy breathed and smiled. Closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder. She used one of the smiles usually only reserved for him, before whispering:

"I love you too, Naruto and hell.. – you _better_ feel the same way or I'll can you."

A sudden knock at the front door immediately caught their attention and needless to say, completely shattered the mood. Sakura smiled apologetically, stumbled to her feet and walked out of the room. Shortly, she returned. Leading an uncomfortable looking Uchiha behind her.

Naruto leapt to his feet and pointed at the guest, faking mock fear. "Oh geez!" He cried, covering his eyes and flailing about like an idiot. "It's the bitch of Orochimaru! With his sexy snake sharing an-.. Argh!" Sakura elbowed him in the stomach and clenched her fist threateningly.

"Naruto," she said dangerously. "Have you totally lost your mind?"

"Ignore him," Sasuke muttered. "You'll catch his stupidity. I won't even ask why you're marrying him for – I didn't think he was your type."

Naruto pouted like a little boy and folded his arms. "Please refrain from hitting on my fiancé .. _uke-chan_."

Sasuke's jaw dropped open. "What the hell! '_Uke-chan?_' Honestly – what the hell is wrong with you, loser? And why _would _I even hit on her?"

"Hey! Don't make it sound as if I'm completely unable of being hit on by anyone!" The girl protested. She cracked her knuckles. "I'll send you flying through the damn roof." At the silence of the room, she seemed to take a few deep breaths and calm down. Not before sending an icy glare Sasuke's way. "Now Sasuke, what did you come here for?"

The Uchiha cleared his throat, his voice felt a little crispy now that he'd yelled his head off. "Tsunade announced this morning that my punishment is over – I'm now free like the both of you. However, apparently my apartment and belongings, were all sold off during my stay in the special village facilities. So Tsunade said I should find someone to stay with, just until I find my feet again."

"So you want us to help you find someone to let you live with them?" Naruto said stupidly. Sakura sighed and gently clocked his head.

"No you idiot. He wants to live here – but of course that pride of his, won't dare ask us directly."

Sasuke shifted unconsciously from foot to foot. "Hn." Was all he really had to say.

Naruto blinked a few times, going over the current situation in his head. He stepped a few paces forward and faced his old rival – with the smuggest look he could muster.

"Ooooh, I get it. Well I guess we could agree," he broke out into a grin. "-.. Only if I can call you 'bitch', that is…"

"NARUTO!"

He expertly avoided many of Sakura's well-aimed punches and kicks, obviously well used to them by now. But he caught her shoulders and snuck an arm around them.

"But seriously Sasuke," all traces of his grin were now gone. "I owe you for helping to carry me to the hospital, back then – and for not attacking Sakura in the fight with Orochimaru."

"Even though Sakura could perfectly handle herself." She added but nodded grimly and pressed herself closer to her love.

"We could have died – If not for you."

"And so, we want you to be here with us, for as long as you need to be-.."

"Through thick and thin-.."

"And the painful memories-.."

"Be here with us. Believe it."

And for just a tiny moment, an extremely rare emotion raised from the raven-haired boys throat. Sasuke Uchiha thought he actually might break down and cry.

They were his best friends – his essence of life. To take it away – to take them away, would leave him totally… Desolate, abandoned, withdrawn.

But of course – he's never tell them _that_. Sasuke the avenger, sounded a lot more satisfactory than Sasuke – the little girl.

Maybe he'd tell them one day though. A day where no ugly shadows had cast their darkness upon them. A day where they would finally be free.

But it wouldn't come for a long while yet – that's for sure.

A new era, had dawned.


	3. Briefing

**Wow - TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY BABY - YEEEEAH :D**

**Hahaha kinda hyper. In 3 weeks - the summer holidays begins, so hopefully i'll have a lot more time to write and work on my fics - yay! Also, the week after next, YEAR 10 ARE GOING TO THORPE PARK BABY - YEEEEEEEEAH**

**AHEM, anyway please anjoy :)**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Three: Briefing**

**-&-**

The harsh rays of warm daylight streamed through the gaps in the curtains – and into the seemingly darkened room. Sakura was the first to awaken, glanced around blearily and tried to stifle a yawn – so as not to wake the sleeping lump next to her, and attempted to climb out of the sheets.

_Attempted_ anyway.

Two toned arms wound possessively around her waist and immediately pulled her down next to the culprit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"N-Naru!"

The boy gave no slight indication that he was listening. Instead, he wriggled closer and nuzzled his head into her mesh of pink hair. Sakura knew that trying to escape was totally useless. Besides, Naruto looked HOT in the mornings. With his hair all over place and smooth bare chest, showing off his muscular body. Sakura had to restrain herself from jumping on him right there and having her way.

"Don't even think about getting up," the boy's sleepy voice murmured into her ear. He childishly pulled the covers up over their heads. "See? Still dark."

She furrowed her brow and sighed. He would never, ever change and she was far too used to it. But Sakura was feeling unusually daring that morning.

"I bet Sasuke wouldn't cling to me, if I slept with him."

And it worked. In a quick motion – Naruto was wide awake and had her pinned helplessly to the bed underneath him. She didn't appear to be fazed, and chirped:

"Good morning!"

The blonde looked severely disgruntled – he was engaged to a sly 'fox' that could bend him any way she wanted. However, it was one of the many things he admired about her.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Now what was this about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Oh nothing. Just a little thought."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her tenderly – he obviously knew that the whole 'Sasuke' thing was just a stupid joke. But nethereless, he felt he had to exert at least some authority.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, a little breathless. "Like I'd sleep with anyone but you."

At that moment, they had both jumped simultaneously due to the shrill ring of the phone. Sakura leaned over to the bedside table and snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Morning," the caller greeted. "To be honest, I didn't think either you or Naruto would even be awake yet."

She giggled as Naruto tickled her teasingly and sank back down under the covers.

"We just woke up anyway. So what's up Kakashi?"

He paused before answering:

"We have a mission."

Immediately Sakura sat upright and mouthed Kakashi's words back to Naruto.

"But before I detail you in, we need a group meeting first. It's a .. _delicate _mission."

Sakura's heart began to pound crazily inside her chest. Kakashi's weird tone of voice only spelled one thing – trouble. And for _him _to be troubled, was even bigger trouble.

Sakura nodded and said goodbye. She placed the phone back onto the stand and glanced back at Naruto.

"We're to meet Kakashi by the bridge in an hour."

Naruto yawned and stretched lazily.

"So we finally get our first mission after probation, eh? I'll probably be a little rusty, but I say – bring it on!" He finished with a trademark grin.

Sakura smiled weakly and proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. The grimness of Kakashi's voice still weighing heavily on her mind. She still couldn't quite explain why her heart wouldn't stop pounding so hard. A mission was a mission, and she'd done plenty in her lifetime. So why couldn't she shake the thought that something very bad was coming?

Wrapped in just a towel, she dashed out of the bathroom to knock straight into a mess of dark hair.

"Morning Sasuke," Sakura greeted, face bright pink due to the fact that she'd be naked, if not for the towel. "Did you sleep alright?"

Surprisingly, the Uchiha was terrible in the mornings. He fixed her with a blank stare and nodded quietly, trying to suppress a yawn. Naruto had run into his room and jumped on his bed – yelling loudly about some kind of mission. Sasuke had no choice than to punch the blonde back through the door and drag himself out of bed.

Just thinking about the earlier events made Sasuke even more moody. He nodded a brief goodbye to Sakura, and disappeared through the door behind her.

She shrugged and went back to the bedroom to throw on some clothes.

**-&-**

"What is _this_?"

Naruto sighed,

"What, Sasuke?"

Sasuke picked up his chopstick and prodded the mush of white rice on his plate, a mask of disgustedness filled his face.

"It's a rice ball, as you can see."

"Did it explode or something?" The Uchiha retorted. "Oh god – you planted it here to _kill_ me, didn't you?"

Naruto growled and spun round.

"I'm not a damn chef – nor do I want to be. Stop complaining you idiot, and eat!"

"Whatever. For Sakura's sake, I just hope you don't cook everyday."

"Shut up! Can you do any better?"

"Better than you-.."

"You guys make too much noise!" Sakura entered and picked up a clump of rice from the kitchen counter, transforming it neatly into the perfect rice ball shape. "And you also argue like an old married couple."

Both males stared at her with the exact same 'Are you kidding me?' looks on their faces. The girl chuckled darkly and finished off her morning snack.

"So we have a mission then?" Sasuke unwillingly shoveled the rice into his mouth.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, Kakashi rang earlier and told us to meet him in like – God, we're late!"

"Doesn't matter," Naruto got up to wash his empty bowl in the sink. "This is _Kakashi_ that we're talking about. C'mon, he'll be an hour late anyway."

**-&-**

It looked as if Naruto's prediction had been correct. For a long while now, the three high-tempered team mates had been waiting.

Sakura lay flat on her stomach, lazily plucking out strands of the brown grass beneath her and tossing it away again. The hottest time of the day was drawing nearer and many people were residing in their homes again. What Sakura wouldn't give to just jump in the river right at that moment.

"God I'm bored," She muttered, combing her fingers through her pink tresses. "You'd think that he'd take a look at a clock, once in a while?"

Naruto stopped gazing into the crystal blue water of the river and nodded in agreement. Sasuke stayed a little distance away and 'Hn'd.

"Yo."  
Kakashi appeared in the tree above them. Seeing their PO'd faces, his hidden smile slowly faded away to nothing.

"I have a perfectly legitimate excuse this time," he promised, hands raised in defense, should one of his students deicide to pummel him. "Tsunade wanted to see me and give a few last minute details for this mission."

"Last minute?" Naruto scoffed. "You're at least an hour late!"

The grey haired man paused and surveyed his students, with another glance he inclined his head signalling that they should follow him as he walked away.

"Kakashi, where are we going?" The kunoichi swept a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, squinting in the sunlight that was beaming down on them.

"It's a surprise." Was the indeed mysterious reply. She groaned and intertwined her fingers with Naruto's, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and he had obviously had enough of watching public affection for more than a lifetime. The older man leapt up in a sudden swish movement and began to soar through the nearby trees. Immediately, the three friends kept a close tail on him, a little surprise at the secrecy and occasionally throwing confused looks at each other.

After a while, the confusion was replaced by more utter boredom. It was way too hot for this.

Sakura wiped her sweating forehead with one of her hands, desperately wishing she had brought something to tie up her hair with. Being a girl was taxing in a lot of ways, she supposed. She was also just about near to the end of her tether now. Naruto cast a sideways look at her. He knew when she was irritated and right now, she looked about ready to throttle someone.

_I really hope it isn't me._

He thought, returning his gaze to their teacher, gliding swiftly ahead of them. Surprisingly showing absolutely _no _sign of being bothered by the heat at all.

"Kakashi," Sasuke struggled to yell through the sound of the wind rushing by. Lucky for him, Kakashi's ears were as sharp as those of a cat's.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at the raven-haired man. Sasuke was very sure that under that damn mask, was a concealed smirk

_Dammit Kakashi._

Sasuke thought angrily, not paying any attention to his surroundings and accidentally jamming his foot on a tree branch so hard, the wood splintered and it got stuck.

Fortunately for him, out of quick desperation just before he fell, he had grabbed anything that was nearest to him. To his despair, he discovered that the _thing_ was Naruto. The blonde shrieked stupidly and landed heavily on the Uchiha. Naruto blinked and glanced at Sakura who had stopped to gawk at them. Apparently, they had landed in a _very _compromising position.

"Nothing happened." Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke roughly pushed him off, his face bright red.

"Shut up!" He hissed, ignoring Kakashi's raised eyebrows. "Are you trying to make it sound as if something did!"

The teacher shrugged.

"Hey what you two do in your own time, is your business-.."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Sakura turned away. She couldn't believe that in this heat, they were still fighting. But she was glad that the atmosphere had changed from tense to calm over the years between them. Well, sort of calm anyway.

"Sakura! Let's move!" She was brought back to earth when Kakashi's voice rudely invaded her thoughts. She looked over in his direction to find all three of them waiting to head off. Naruto and Sasuke situated at a certain distance away from each other, this time.

"Sorry I was spacing out." She apologised, setting off leaping from tree to tree behind them.

"When aren't you spacing out-.." She heard Sasuke mutter quietly. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's ears were sharper than he remembered. Her eyes flared and she aimed a right hook at his shoulder.

**-&-**

Sakura smiled to herself yet again, when she eyed Sasuke moodily rubbing the spot where she had forcefully pounded him. Naruto got a hell of a shock when he realised that the famous Uchiha was sailing down to the ground below after feeling the wrath of his one and only love.

_He deserves it, after grabbing me to support him back there._

The four leaf ninja had finally stopped after all that exhausting running and jumping. They were settled in a secluded spot surrounded by thick trees, sheltered from the rays of the afternoon sun which had nearly roasted the lot of them.

Sasuke had distanced himself from the group as usual, except for the fact that he would throw poisonous death glares in the kunochi's direction every now and then. Sakura had endured them a lot in the past so they barely even bothered her now. Kakashi stared around at his so-called 'comrades' and sighed deeply.

"Well now that you kids ha-.."

"Kids!" The Kyuubi container protested. Kakashi choose to ignore him and carried on.

"… Have settled down, now I can explain why I brought you three here," he sat down next to Sakura and Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, stop being so unsociable and come here."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, Sakura could almost hear him screaming in his thoughts. But she was glad that he had grown up enough to keep them contained within himself, that was a bonus.

"Ok, I'm going to go straight into the reason. There has been a _disturbance _in the Hidden Rain village. A boy, not very old but he seems to be quite powerful, is causing it. Now, you three are my best students and each of you has been trained by one of the three Legendary Sannin. Tsunade, Jiraiya and… Orochimaru." He looked pointedly at Sasuke, who immediately turned away, ashamed by the fact that he had betrayed Konoha to join the now deceased snake lord.

There was a slight pause before Naruto spoke up.

"So what kind of disturbance is there? And who is this boy?"

Kakashi stood up and stretched the limbs in his legs, which for the past few years have been weakening. He'd told everyone that he was in a totally fit shape. Now, he was secretly worried that his ninja days were numbered. Of course, he wouldn't tell his students and risk worrying them.

"You'll find out when you get there Naruto. All I know of the boy is his name, I'm sorry but I didn't have time to find out anything else about him. Tsunade just landed this mission on me unexpectedly."

"But you said you were late because Tsunade was detailing you in. Surely she told you more then that?" Sakura eyed the man suspiciously.

There was a few minutes of silence, broken by Kakashi's strained breaths every time he bent his joint the wrong way. Sakura looked on at him worriedly. She had noticed that he had become quite old recently, she hadn't seen it before but he would be entering the winter of his life very soon. Seeing her facial expression, he broke out into a crinkly smile and ruffled her hair like a proud father.

"I was also talking to her about a personal errand I have to take care of. This is why I will not be joining you on the mission."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were stunned. Their leader wasn't to come with them? Would they even class as a team without the leader?

The girl stood up and hugged Kakashi around the middle. She didn't dare ask what his errand was, and to be honest - felt as if she shouldn't pry.

"Please be careful." She whispered.

Kakashi chuckled.

"No need to be worried – I'll be ok."

"So how long have we got until we have to set off?" Naruto stood up too and gently prised Sakura off from Kakashi.

"You'll have to go now."

"WHAT!" They all seemed to shriek. "But we haven't got spare clothes or food or anything!"

Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"I know, you'll have to home quick to grab some essentials, and stock up more when you reach the Rain village. But apparently, it's totally needed that you leave as soon as possible – so don't take too long."

"This is troublesome," Naruto groaned. "Hey wait a minute – why did you bring us all the way out here then?"

Kakashi's one eye twinkled in extreme humour.

"Simply… To annoy."

Now Sakura was seriously pissed. She could feel her eye twitching and trying desperately to hold herself back from throttling that damn old man. Speaking of the old man, he seemed to be grinning behind his mask. She didn't know if she imagined it or not – but his eye seemed to be shining with water.

"I'm proud of all three of you," he said quietly. "You've all come so far in the amount of time I've known you," he paused to smile once more. "Even though we've had our ups and downs – and none of us are a perfect member of the team, we're more like family than ever."

And there it was. It glistened and disappeared as quickly as it had come. A tear.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" He laughed. Sasuke stepped forward and roughly shook his hand in farewell, and then took off toward the village as fast as he could. Naruto leaped at the man and entangled him in a 'manly' bear hug. Naruto let go and coughed uncomfortably. He then grinned and left to follow Sasuke's path.

And then Sakura was left.

"Make sure they don't fight all the time," Kakashi warned. "You know they act like genin most of the time."

She nodded silently, trying to shake the feeling that this seemed like a final goodbye. Remembering Kakashi's tear and state of body, she choked back her own tears and waved.

"G-Goodbye Kakashi." Her voice was high with emotion, but she didn't stay to find out what his reply was. Only when leaping back through the trees later on, it occurred to her that he was almost as emotional as her. Thinking this, only made her wonder what in the world was going through his head – what was he thinking?

_Please, please be safe, Kakashi. _She prayed.

**-&-**

**Thankyou for reading, update coming soon! Please review :D **

**Now taking requests.**


	4. Rude Awakenings

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Four: Rude Awakenings**

"Wow, I really can't believe we're finally out of the village – it's been months!"

Sakura hoisted up her backpack higher onto her shoulders and grinned cheerfully. Naruto's little boy excited behaviour was amusing to watch. He talked almost non-stop and practically skipped along the dusty path.

All three had left Konoha only a short while ago. Armed with many bottles of water and other various things to keep them cool. The hot afternoon sun barely bothered them.

"The Rain village is roughly about North West from here," Sasuke pointed to the general direction. "It should take us about two or more days to reach it."

"Great," said Naruto happily. "We should be done with this mission within a week, if we're lucky."

Sasuke remained sceptical.

"I don't know Naruto. This mission could prove harder than we think-.."

"What's so hard about it? Find some dumb dangerous kid – give him a good talking to about not hurting other people, and then we're done!"

"Kakashi really didn't give us a lot of information about this, did he?" Sakura said. Thinking back to their emotional farewell earlier, made her eyes crease up slightly. She wiped them quickly with an arm – before checking if either of her two friends had seen. She really didn't want to be known as a cry baby anymore.

"He probably thought it was too easy to add to much detail – you know, make this more of a _challenge _or something," Naruto inhaled the crisp air. "Anyway, whatever it is – we can totally handle it. We've already been through virtually everything already."

"Some things that we will never speak of again," Sakura chided in, throwing a few looks toward Sasuke. "Those things are in the past."

The threesome walked along for a little while in silence. Only the sounds of the trees waving in the wind and the chirping of birds could be heard. Further on down their path – the crickets also started up. But Naruto could not keep silent for very long.

"Hey – don't you think we should assign jobs to ourselves?"

"Like what?" Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well since we have no leader, I figured that I should be it." Naruto took a glance toward Sasuke who was staring back. Sakura moved her gaze between the two, praying to god that a fight wouldn't brake out. Without Kakashi – she was second to powerless when it came to them.

"Fine," Sasuke broke eye contact first and began to shuffle faster. "I'll be navigator."

Even Naruto was surprised, he never thought that Sasuke would back down so damn easily!

_Has he grown up since the Orochimaru incident?_ The boy wondered. Sakura shared a glance with him, mirroring his exact dazed expression. Secretly, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least Sasuke had the sense to back down when the situation looked rough.

"So what's your job then, Sakura?" Naruto grinned and wound an arm around her waist. The sudden question caught her off-guard. To be honest, she hadn't of really thought about it.

"I don't know," She replied. "Damsel in distress doesn't really suit me anymore does it?" Tapping her cheek thoughtfully with a painted green nail, she clicked her fingers in triumph. "I'll be a medic!" She exclaimed. "I know a few basic medical jutsu already."

"A medic, you are then." Naruto agreed, taking her hand and hurrying to catch up with Sasuke, who had quickened his pace to a power walk.

"Well this sucks." Naruto chucked the two sticks that he held as far away from him as possible. For the past hour, he had been trying to start a suitable fire. Of course, Sakura watched from a distance with pursed lips, she had a very strong feeling that two flimsy bits of wood that had come from the oldest, sickest looking tree she had ever laid eyes on were _not_ going to cause a spark let alone a flame. She made no effort to point this out to Naruto, as he was still desperately trying to make the impossible, possible.

The young woman sighed deeply and let her eyes close for a brief moment, she had hoped that Kakashi had talked her parents to explain her 'sudden disappearance.'

Sasuke had fallen asleep long ago, not even bothering to see how Naruto's pathetic fire-lighting attempts would turn out. Sakura guessed that he already predicted what would happen – to which he was entirely correct.

"Naruto stop – it really doesn't matter."

He looked up and paused a moment, before replying:

"Alright."

The boy kicked the sticks away and settled himself down next to Sakura.

They were in a tiny secluded clearing that Sasuke has spotted, just before sunset. No one protested at the state of it – due purely to their extreme tiredness. Who cared about a few tiny little bugs and rotten wood anyway? At least they had _some _place to stay.

Thankfully, the summer heat had also vanished with the setting sun and was now replaced by a cool wind. It whistled through the dark silhouettes of the waving tress and silently swept through the forest. A huge bright moon was out that night, bathing the surroundings in soft light.

"This reminds me of that one night," Naruto whispered. Sakura glanced at him in confusion. "The night before we met you again, after you left the village. Me, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke camped at a clearing just like this one. The moon was out that night too – and the stars. I snuck away from the others for a bit, because I missed you so much and I just wanted to be alone then," he snuggled closer to his love and intertwined their hands. "I remember thinking 'God, all I want to do is to be here with you – staring at these stars right now'. And that was just before Sasuke ruined the moment and told me to stop being such a little girl."

The two lovers giggled together quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping 'ex-avenger' up. They pressed themselves close up to a giant rock behind them, and stared up at the sky once more.

"I was such an idiot to leave the village. I still can't quite I believe I did it. What the hell gave me the nerve to?" Sakura pondered her thoughts aloud.

Naruto gently consoled her.

"You weren't an idiot – you just got tangled up into a big web."

"Yeah – a big web that I think I'm still stuck in…" She turned to Naruto. "It hasn't happened to me for a long while now Naruto. I haven't transformed into that _thing _again."

For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes darkened with anguish. Realising that he too, had something similar inside him – she mentally kicked herself for the utter stupidity. How on earth, could she have said something like that to him?

"God – I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" She apologised feverently. His eyebrows rose up into his hair, and then his expression softened and he pulled her closer to his warm body.

"I don't mind – really. I was just remembering when you fought Sasuke."

Sakura's stomach gave a sudden loud protest. She was _starving. _Naruto, who was now just remembering his own hunger, flashed her a weak smile.

"Kinda harsh that we didn't get enough time to get a lot of food supplies, eh?"

Sakura nodded grimly and patted her stomach.

"You know – sometimes I think that he actually _likes _making us suffer. He may be an old man but he's as cunning as always."

"Nah, he's cruel but he does confusing stuff for a reason," Naruto chuckled. "Hey, I'm sorry that we don't have a warm fire to enjoy by the way."

She shook her head,

"Don't worry about it – the moonlight is good enough anyway."

"Yeah."

The couple fell silent, listening to the songs of the crickets hidden in the grassland and bushes around them. The night was peacefully still and a little eerie. Sakura huddled a little closer to Naruto, he still didn't know that she had a little tiny fear of the darkness.

She was vaguely aware that it was pressing in all around her, having Naruto close by was a huge amount of comfort. No one would dare touch _his_ girl – not after having to fight for her for so many years anyway.

* * *

Beams of bright light danced in Sakura's eyelids. She knew that it was morning, she knew it was time to get up, and she also knew that she frankly couldn't be _bothered._

Sunday was the only day of the week where she would allow herself to have a lie-in. NO ONE was to disturb her. Even Naruto knew better than that. Anyway, he himself was also very irritated, if he was to be woken up.

Sasuke was up bright and early despite his red raw eyes. The birds were singing, the sun was shining. The 'Happy Couple', were snoring.

That was _not _what Sasuke wanted to hear – or see for that matter. Sakura and Naruto had somehow fallen asleep in a 'suggestive' position. Naruto's hand was cupped against her thigh, another lingering dangerously close to her heaving bosom, which rose and fell every time she let out a breath. She was no better, one of her legs were wrapped around his, the knee on her other leg was situated just next to his crotch – If she moved it any higher then Naruto could say a _definite_ goodbye to his manhood.

Sasuke slightly blushed, he arrogantly ignored it and shielded his eyes against the rising sun which overcast summer colours in the cloudless sky.

"I need to get them up…"

He muttered. Sasuke sussed that just shaking the pair – wouldn't do any good. They were literally like the living dead, almost next to nothing could help.

Hearing a faint sound of rushing water, he slipped away from the makeshift camp and followed a little winding path that led him to a stream.

The water was aquamarine crystal blue. When Sasuke leaned carefully over the bank, he could see the clear reflection of the boy staring back up at him.

Sasuke scooped up a handful and splashed it onto his face to wash away all traces of sleepiness. He was just about to return to his team mates when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A small hollow log.

He picked it up and examined it. It only seemed to have one opening, the other side was untouched so it basically looked like a long cup. He checked the depth and smirked to himself, knowing how that little log could help him.

He reached out and filled the 'container' with clear water. He rushed back to the sleeping duo, being careful not to spill any.

As he suspected, they were still dead to the world. Sasuke, for the first time in his life cracked a smile as he threw the gushing cold liquid onto them.

Unfortunately for him, he did not know of the 'Don't you even dare wake us up' rule.

You could say that he was the only one who 'lost' his manhood that day.


	5. Premonition

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Five: Premonition**

**-&-**

The sun was again blazing down and heating up the earth, making the 3 Konoha ninja sweat like crazy.

Sakura had bundled up her hair into a rough bun without bothering to comb it first, the two males could tell that she was irritated and had a blatant 'Come near me and I'll kill you' aura about her. Sasuke was no better, he had received ferocious bruises that morning from _that girl. _

"I hate her." He'd mutter to himself every so often.

They were trudging through a valley which had long lost its greenery and water. So now it was kind of a desert. They were surprised that they hadn't yet seen a pile of bones or a rotten animal carcass yet.

Naruto was literally half asleep, almost floating along and oblivious to his surroundings. There was one incident where he started to 'float' closer and closer to Sasuke, until his head flopped onto the Uchiha's shoulder. He then groped Sasuke's butt muttering: "I love you Sakura."

Sakura herself had never known a male to scream so loud, let alone the man that she used to remember as being cool and cold back in the academy. Overall, Naruto rightfully earned himself a black eye and a massive dent in his ego. She almost felt a little sorry for Sasuke – he seemed to have had a rough couple of days. But still, they would arrive at their destination very soon.

"Hey, how much farther have we got to walk now?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up – soon." Replied Sasuke firmly, keeping his eyes on the empty road ahead. The girl stopped and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Sasuke, you're the navigator. Are you completely sure that we're going the right way?" They stopped and glanced at Sasuke. He nodded and pointed forwards.

"It's in that direction. This desert-like area is confusing but I still know where I'm going."

"Well take a look where we are. There doesn't seem to be anything for miles! Maybe we should turn back before we get completely lost." Sakura sighed heavily and let herself slide to the floor in the shade of an overhung rock. Naruto pulled of his black shirt, exposing his tanned abdomen, and when to sit with her. Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

"Not _everyone _wants to see you half naked."

"Why – like what you see?" Naruto smirked and strutted around in a seductive manner, wiggling his hips and throwing cheeky winks at Sasuke. Sakura spluttered out in laughter as she kept her eyes on Sasuke's horrified facial expression. The blonde clapped his rival hard on the shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry, I don't really swing that way." He settled himself next to Sakura, who had now composed herself after her giggling fit.

"So what are we going to do now?" She questioned. "We can't exactly stay here forever."

"I'm starving," The boy beside her commented. "Sakura, if we get too hungry – we eat Sasuke, right?"

"Just try it." The Uchiha moodily went and sat far away from them. A tiny little blush grazing his cheeks.

**-&-**

_She was in a room. A cold, dark, damp room._

_Just the air in there made her feel trapped and desolate, there was a door but for some reason, she felt as if she couldn't being herself to reach for it. The room was not very welcoming. It had drawings on the four grey enclosed walls which looked as if a child had drawn them. _

"_How sweet." She whispered – voice sounding terribly scratchy as if sandpaper was lodged in her throat. She edged closer to them. She was soon stopped dead in her tracks as the cute scribbles turned out to be a bloody massacre._

_Some kind of war? Men were lying on the ground in their own pools of blood, spears, kunai and shuriken sticking out of various parts in their bodies. A group of particular people caught her eye. _

_A woman… Holding what looked like a newborn baby. The baby looked as if it was screaming its tiny little lungs out. They were situated both in the centre of a circle of ninja. They seemed to be torturing the poor woman. A sharp spear was pierced right through her stomach, her lips were parted but she wasn't crying. Dark crimson blood trickled down her legs, face and arms – almost a river of the think substance was at her sandled feet._

_Sakura__ backed away from the revolting drawings and found herself back to back with the opposite wall. A mixture of fear and nauseia lurched in her stomach like a hidden beast._

_She hadn't noticed__ before, but the room had gotten smaller… Or that's how it seemed anyway. She felt terribly sick and faint now, partly from the feel of the room and also partly from looking at the disgusting drawings. She didn't know who could even bare to draw sick things like that – they must be absolutely crazy._

"_You don't like my art?__" Said a barely audible voice in the darkness. She just barely heard it but she knew it was there all the same, it seemed to be coming from her very own pounding heart itself._

"_I can draw stuff like that." It said again. The voice seemed to be moving around much like a tornado. Her eyes fell upon the door. She could hear footsteps slowly coming toward it – just like in those corny horror movies she used to force herself to watch all for the sake of Ino._

_The small crack of light under the doorway was replaced by a shadow. __Her heart had now pratically jumped into her mouth, the roaring of the thumping in her ears. She was terrified._

_With a__n almighty crash, the door swung open to reveal the person._

_A small person._

_As the seconds ticked by, her heartbeat slowly went back to normal. She shakily stood away from the wall and glared into the gloom._

"_Who are you? Where am I?"__ There it was. That same old scratchy tone again. She wondered if she had suffered some kind of terrible accident, and this was some kind of 'out of body' experience._

_At last, the shadow moved out of the doorway and spoke._

"_You, are in a place of my past. I, will be revealed to you soon, Sakura Haruno."  
_

_She gasped loudly, but it came out silently as her voice had now nearly deserted her completely. How the hell did 'it' know her name?_

_She forced herself to calm down. She mulled over the situation. _

'_Ok, he's definitely a boy, smaller than me… A little scary, but nevertheless YOUNGER than me… I wonder who he is though… And what does he mean by 'A place of my__ past?' _

"_Are you scared?" He asked innocently. "Are you disgusted by my pictures? Do you want to throw up? Do you need the Kyuubi boy with you? Will he make everything alright?"_

_And that was the precise moment it hit her square in the face. He could read her mind._

"_Indeed." He murmured. He stepped closer to her, running his hands along the cold stone wall – but keeping stealthily to the shadows. He dug his nails into the surface and dragged them – creating the most horrible and awful high-pitched sound that could ever be heard _

_Sakura kept silent, not trusting herself enough to talk incase it led her into danger. That's if she could talk at all anyway. All she needed to work out was how to get out of that room and make a quick escape._

"_You can't, you're trapped here. Until I release you of course, but I want to have a bit of fun with you first, miss Haruno."_

_Her mouth fell open in horror. FUN?? How dare he say that! She clenched her fists in anger._

"_YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME! I CAN GO WHENEVER I WANT TO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" She screamed, he voice echoing off the walls around her._

"_Then go," he said instantly, sitting on the floor. "Why haven't you gone yet? If you're so keen to go, there's the door miss Haruno."  
_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes, the little bastard was playing sick mind games with her. First he wants her to stay, play with her and then wants her to leave._

_A living nightmare._

"_Fine." She huffed, walking briskly to the door in which he had entered dramatically from. She raised her eyebrows when she found that she felt some kind of paranormal pull to the boy sitting across from her. She felt like… She needed him._

"_I don't play mind games," he giggled. "I__ make you want to play with me," the boy let out a cold, quiet laugh. " Besides, you were never the smartest – didn't you think that it would be a little too easy to just walk off like that? That's what I love about playing with people so much – they're stupid brains trick them into doing stupid stuff like that."_

She wanted to scream, yell, run. But when she opened her mouth, no sound seemed to come out yet again – it felt as if sandpaper was actually in her throat, erasing her insides and slowly torturing her. She tried desperately to move her body but it was rooted to the spot.

_She was paralysed._

"_I know what you're thinking," he got up and walked slowly toward her. "You can't leave, because you're thinking too much about me. You pretend that you aren't, but even that brainless Naruto and anti-social Sasuke could probably sense it if they bothered to listen," he drew closer and closer. "You want to know who I am, don't you? My dear Sakura," he stepped into a pool of grey light in front of her. "This… Is me."_

_Untidy black hair… Ragged clothes… Deadly smirk…And sharingan eyes…_

_This boy was an Uchiha._

**-&-**

**R&R**

**Sorry for the slightly short chappie - I want to get the re-write of this story quickly out of the way, so i can proceed with Betrayal 3 :)**


	6. Unreal Emotion

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Six: Unreal Emotion**

**-&-**

Sakura sprang up from where she was sleeping moments earlier. She put a shaky hand to her head and noticed she was sweating like mad. A huge headache had her feeling weak and disorientated.

"It… Felt so real," She whispered, the feeling of the air in that room still hanging around her. And that voice… She shuddered. "Was that… Sharingan eyes? He looked… So much like Sasuke." She let the cool night air wash over her and within a few more moments, she was as composed as she normally was. Suddenly noticing where she was, she glanced around. Naruto was sleeping soundly beside her, Sasuke was unusually close, on her other side.

_He's __probably cold or realised that he was being a jerk_

She took a long gulp of air and wiped her sweaty forehead with an arm. The night was quiet and still. Long shadows overcast the cliffs and rocks which surrounded them. The stars were bright in the black sky, for some reason they made Sakura feel safe. She scolded herself for thinking such random stupid things.

She didn't notice Naruto blearily opening his eyes and surveying her before opening his mouth.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered sympathetically.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm thinking too much I guess." She really didn't feel sharing her terrible dream with him, it was late and she was tired, tomorrow they'd have to do another load of walking and why should she burden Naruto with the subject, when she could just work things out herself? Yeah, Naruto always helped her out when she was in trouble – but she'd grown up now, she could do things by herself.

"I don't need to sleep much anyway, I mainly watch over you and Sasuke at night." He smiled, reaching up to pull her downwards.

Sakura smirked.

"Sasuke? Wow you _do _care about him."

"Haha no. I watch him to make sure he doesn't give us the slip or do something to us – who knows what that slippery bastard Orochimaru, taught him."

"That's not fair," Sakura frowned. "He has all right to suspect us too – after running off with Itachi. We _betrayed _him and the village first."

"I know, but he didn't have to behave that way and leave too! It's childish."

"Well maybe he had his reasons! You don't know that Naruto – you weren't there!"

"And neither were you," Naruto's voice was edged with irritation. "For all you know, he might have been planning that for a while, and wanted a good opportunity to leave."

Sakura stood up and folded her arms, glaring down at the boy.

"How could you think that! We've known him for years now – been through almost _everything _with him! It's _our _fault that he went screwed up and lost his mind!"

Naruto leapt up too and faced the kunoichi.

"Hey – it's more _your _fault than anyone else!" He was almost yelling now. "You're the one who made the decision and _betrayed _us first!"

The girl twitched as if she'd been slapped across the face. "How dare you!" She accused, not at all caring if half of the country could hear her. "I had my reasons, ok? Don't make it sound as if I _planned _everything from the very start! I had no idea what I was doing half the damn time – you didn't seem to be complaining much when you joined the Akatsuki too?"

Naruto sighed and irritantly ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I joined to make sure you were safe – _like a good friend would_. How was I supposed to know that dick head over there," he thrust a hand in Sasuke's sleeping direction. "Would plot against us. I was so madly in love with you – dammit, I would have thrown myself off a bridge a million times to make you smile, regardless of how you _used _to treat me back in the academy!"

"No no no," the girl shook her head angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't put this all onto me as if it was _all my fault_! Your past is of no importance right now – I've already told you time and time again – _I'M SORRY _for my behaviour back then. And to defend my sake, I was so in love with you too!" She screamed and began to moan piteously. "I'm so _damn _sick and tired of trying to work everything out now Naruto," she rubbed her eyes and stared into his. "I have a cursed prophecy hanging over my head and it's making me go _insane_. I can't keep dragging you further and further down like this – it's tearing me apart."

The silence filled the gap with its magical pressure. Naruto didn't trust himself to look at her, so instead he glared at the floor. Sakura repressed a rising sob in her throat and gently grabbed him by the arm.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Please look at me," he took a few slow moments before raising his gaze into her traumatized eyes. "I love you more than anything – I can hardly believe how you've grown up so much and stood by me through all of the shit times we've had," more sobs started to rise and she was having trouble to find words easy enough to keep them down. "But if you really feel that I've ruined our lives here and possibly doomed us all – I want you to turn around right now and walk away."

His eyes opened wide in shock and stared at her in horror. _She couldn't mean – No! She wouldn't say…_

"End it with me," she whispered quietly, her voice almost pleading now. She felt every ounce of sanity and happiness fall as fast as the tears on her cheeks. Her heart wrenched so painfully that she had to stop and grab her chest. "I-I can't put you through this anymore."

"S-Sakura."

"No, my mind is made up! I want you to break up with me – BREAK UP WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" She was more than sure that Sasuke was now actually wide awake from all the commotion and screaming, he was probably listening and pretending to be dead to the world – for their sense of privacy.

"What makes you so sure that you're the centre of everything," she heard his almost silent mumble. "What makes you think you're so deserving of being forgiven?"

Sakura felt a wave of red hot anger inside of her. She raised a palm and struck him hard across the face with it. Suddenly realising what she had done, she dug her head in her hands – not daring to glance at his taken-aback expression. He had not meant his words to be taken harshly, he just wanted her to calm herself down and think.

"You know how sorry I am about everything," she cried. Floods of tears were threatening to show and drown her in their selfish sorrow. "You can't just throw it back in my face like that!"

She dropped her hands and stared defiantly into his eyes. There was a red handprint on his cheek from where she had slapped him. Spinning on her heel, she cast one sad look back at him, and began walking off into the very direction they were supposed to be heading in. As Naruto began calling her name, she let the tears flow freely, applied chakra to the soles of her feet and ran off as fast as she could into the dark desert.

**-&-**

It was almost dawn when Sakura had finally stopped walking. The early light cast an almost purple glow on the desolate land – making it appear somewhat magical.

Sakura's legs were painfully throbbing due to her long night trek. She hadn't slept a wink since her earlier nightmare – and now it was really starting to take its toll on her. She wished more than anything that she had her canteen filled with water, she'd stupidly left her bag however back at 'camp'.

She really felt like yelling her head off now. How on earth could she have started an argument with her beloved Naruto and then _hit _him? She'd felt so angry and hurt that he'd say those things, to her face no less. But she'd been in such an insane state of mind, she honestly didn't know what had gotten into her.

_The last couple of nights, I've had a lot of time to think over my past and future.__ I'm being deceived by my own mind now – it's leading me to believe that I'm crazy. I need to get a damn grip on myself and carry on this mission. I can think about other stuff later._

"I'll die soon if I don't have a drink." She whimpered pathetically, feeling absolutely stupid and useless.

_Sasuke was leading us in this direction. The town can't be too far from where I am right now – it's got to be around here somewhere!_

Squinting her eyes against the sun which was starting to rise in the horizon, she could barely make out a few shapes in the far distance. Looking properly, these shapes started to look more and more like buildings. She felt suddenly triumphant and full of adrenaline – she had reached the town all on her own!

Casting all of the thoughts which were bugging her, to the back of her mind, she ignored her tired legs and began to run off at a steady pace, towards the buildings.

Sakura thought long and hard about the things she most desperately needed to work out – when of course she'd reach civilization.

_First of all I need food and sleep. Then I can actually start making myself feel sane again._

Only god knew what she would say to the Naruto the next time she'd see him. She'd figured on apologising feverently like a total idiot first and wait for him to shout, scream at her – anything. Of course, she didn't really want him to break up with her, she'd only demanded it so he could move on and leave the stress behind him – maybe even find himself a nice new girl, one who wouldn't have a prophecy attached to her. Another emotional stab at her heart caused her to cry out in pain and anguish.

In her mildly groggy state, Sakura had failed to notice that she had now reached the very borders of the small town, and had been standing there for at least five minutes, gawking.

_I swear I'm starting to lose it.__ No, I'm way past that mark now._

On the first glance, she had also failed to notice something else, but something was very wrong. It looked as if the town's gate had been forcibly opened by some very terrible force that had left a few nasty looking dark stains on the wood.

Her legs started to move forwards of their own accord, they marched her into the town – were yet more of these strange stains were found. Along with the thick suffocating stench in the air – the stench of blood.

Sakura was now successfully wide awake and on full alert. Now she completely understood. Due from the state of her surroundings, some kind of massive struggle or right had taken place. But judging the amount of dried blood patches that were dotted randomly around and the environmental damage, it was indeed possible that something way on a more larger scale and terrifying had happened.

_A war? A massacre? _The very thought made Sakura's blood run icy cold, but it fit the description perfectly – there seemed to be no one at all around.

_There goes my hopes of a warm bath and a good days worth of sleep. _She sighed, immediately horrified at herself for thinking such horrible selfish things. Calming herself down and snapping shut her eyes – she bit on her thumb and contemplated on what she should do next. Go tell Naruto and Sasuke? Go back to Konoha to report the incident? She had absolutely no idea. No option that she came up with after ten minutes of thinking, was good enough.

She also considered that the culprits might still be hiding around the town, if they really did commit the crime. She really didn't relish the thought of trying to fend off many bandits or rogue ninja or even beasts. Not in her state anyway.

_God – I can't stand this anymore._

She was alone. Totally alone. This feeling had an amazing effect on her.

_This is what it's going to be like without Naruto isn't it? I'll be alone and wandering around like a crazy person – they'll send for the ninja in white coats to come and throw me in a deluded cell!  
_

Almost as if recognising for the first time that her 'rock' and love of her life was no where to be seen. She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob hysterically into her lap – every single ounce of emotion spilling out of her, until she soaked them up again like a sponge. She wished desperately that the enemy _would _appear out of thin air and slaughter her on the spot. With her gone – everyone could forget and move on with their lives. Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, her parents… Naruto.

_Kill me please – Please, LET ME DIE!_

The girl was finally silenced when a wave of darkness washed over her damp eyelids, and she fell into a heap on the ground. As silent as the rising sun and quiet wisp of wind rushing through the roads – she slept. For once, her dreams not torturing her.

**-&-**

**Aww - Poor Sakura's under too much stress :(**

**R&R x**


	7. With A Town, There Come Villagers

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Seven: With A Town, There Come Villagers**

**-&-**

Sasuke had been sat and surveying his blonde team mate for some time now. The boy looked simply like an empty eggshell, staring into infinite space and absentmindedly kicking small rocks about. Obviously Sasuke had heard almost every single word that was said the night before – who on earth could have successfully slept through it all anyway? But honestly, Sasuke really had no idea what to say, or id he even should at all. But screw it, anything was better than silence.

"It's uh – going to be really hot again today." Sasuke mentally kicked himself. Of course it was hot they were smack down in the middle of a _heat wave_, isn't that what was supposed to happen? Not that Naruto cared about Sasuke's blunt comment anyway, he didn't even bother to grunt a reply.

Sasuke didn't feel as if he should analyse last night's argument. It wasn't his place to and he generally got the idea anyway. 'Sakura is majourly stressed over the danger of the prophecy and wants to break up with Naruto in order to protect him. Naruto doesn't care and wants to be with her.' Yeah, he'd got it all worked out in a matter of minutes. It was blatantly obvious to any spectator anyway.

_Now if only those fools could actually realise this themselves._

"Yo Naruto. We should start making a move now." As the Uchiha stood up and began to pace on ahead, in the very corner of his eye, the blonde moodily slouched along with his hands inside his pockets. Sasuke guessed that he was staring hard at the ground to see if there was any evidence of Sakura's footprints in the dust.

_So sad – it's actually killing me._

Sasuke took a deep breath and spun around to face Naruto, who had looked up in mild surprise.

"Here's the deal," Sasuke cut straight to the point. "Sakura still loves you – she just wants you to stay away to keep you safe. You obviously don't give a tiny rats ass about danger but have failed to see Sakura's stress building up to the point of bursting – thus was how last night came to be," he paused and pointed to the mark on Naruto's cheek. "She slapped you to relieve anger and to also punish you at the same time for being so idiotic as to _want _to die for her. She also feels as if she should burden the prophecy on her own as she's a big girl now and can take care of herself. So I'm begging you to realise this all now – because truthfully, one more look at your gloomy face – I'll punch you so hard, all of your teeth will rattle!"

Sasuke had gabbled all of this information quite fast that Naruto had to take a moment to soak it all in. Sasuke sighed heavily and began to walk fast, wanting to get away from his oncoming splintering headache. Naruto caught up by jogging beside him, struggling to keep up the pace.

"Wai – Sasuke wait!" Naruto growled. "So Sakura still loves me then?"

"Of course dumb ass – what the hell did you think otherwise?" Sasuke snapped.

"I guess – I mean… Hey could you _please_ slow dow-.."

"No."

"B-But wh-.."

"Don't you see?" Sasuke threw a glance toward his team mate. "Sakura probably wouldn't have slept since she left us, neither eaten nor had any water to drink for a long while – she left her bag with us, remember?" he held up the item and tossed it to Naruto. "She's also severely upset and disorientated – we have to get to her right away before she does something we'll all regret."

"But do you even know where she went?" Naruto panted. "We could miss her altogether or something!"

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly. "No, I saw her take off this way last night," seeing Naruto's irritant glance at him, Sasuke shrugged in defence. "Yeah I heard everything," he admitted. "It was increasingly hard not to. The sheer volume of you both was enormous! Stupid girl shouldn't have disappeared on us like that."

"She's not stupid!"

"She'd be less stupid if she went out and got herself knocked up by some stranger or something. It wouldn't actually put anyone in danger."

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto yelled. "It's not her fault!"

"That exactly was not what you said last night," the Uchiha sneered. "You indeed blamed her for starting everything. Even I didn't think you could possibly go that far."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as the traces of a horrified expression began to take over his face. "Oh shit, I did didn't I?" He glanced pleadingly at his friend – who had stopped momentarily for a quick breather.

"Yes you did – But I bet that she also regrets the things that were said to you. You were both angry and liable to say anything."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that – dammit!" He slammed a fist into a nearby boulder, causing it to crack and indent. "For all we know, she could be-.."

Sasuke cut him off. "Don't say that – god you're turning at depressing as Shino! She's a strong girl that _needs _your love now more than anything! Save your breath and energy and go cry to her later. But please - not to me!"

"Fine your right," the blonde nodded. "She needs to be hearing this really – not you. Even though you've turned out so wonderfully in the art of listening. When we get back to the village, you should seriously think of setting up some kind of agency."

Sasuke glared. "Hey, I'm not proud of it or anything. Unlike _some _people, I don't tend to dive in head first into sticky situations. I listen and observe like a ninja would – be glad of my advice, because you're never going to get any more from me. _Ever_."

"Great. All you need now is a boyfr.. – sorry, girlfriend." Naruto chuckled as the livid glares were beginning to be shot his way. Oh how he loved to send Sasuke whirling into madness – it was almost considered to be a regular hobby now ever since they first became Team 7.

"There's no need to discuss my sexuality – I'm perfectly straight thank you very much. As for getting a girlfriend, seeing the problems between you and Sakura only drives me further and further to becoming a monk."

The mood was now a little lighter all thanks to Sasuke's out of character advice. However, they struggled to run against the rising heat from the ground, and the rays shining directly from the source didn't help much either. It was quite a struggle to squint into the misty horizon for any sign of.. _Anything_ really. Both boys were heavily laden with their packs – plus Sakura's which contained a few medical aids as well as the essentials. They hadn't been on a mission for so long – they'd almost forgotten the extreme effort and strain to be endured. Driven on by the danger of their lost friend alone – they gritted their teeth, ignored the perspiration and forcibly pressed on. Naruto glanced a few times at the boy beside him before saying:

"Thanks Sasuke – you turned out not to be such a total dick after all."

"Shut up." Was the monotone reply.

**-&-**

Countless hours had passed when the last two current remaining members of Team 7 finally reached their destination. The evening drew close as the sun moved silently across the sky. Small fireflies had appeared as if from nowhere and each one held a magical glow. Apart from the tiny assortment of wildlife, there appeared to be not another living soul around.

"What? No welcome committee?" Naruto joked dryly. His smile immediately was wiped off his face at Sasuke's alert reaction. Naruto did not want to ask what was up, so as not to appear stupid. Since their conversation earlier, he had been doing some very deep thinking. He'd eventually come to the conclusion that he was indeed one of those people who blurted out things on the spur of the moment, and seemingly regretted them fully later. Everyone else who had been around him _must _have realised this at some point. They'd be shocked to find out that he'd only just realised now. Naruto had also vowed to himself, to pay closer attention to Sakura as possible, without making her feel too smothered and protected. As Sasuke had said earlier that day: 'She's a big girl now.'

"Dried blood. It isn't that strong but you can smell it all the same."

Naruto's nostrils quivered. Sasuke was right, it was the tell-tale metallic stench of _human _blood.

"A street brawl?" Naruto suggested lamely. "This isn't a ninja based town, so fights could break out regularly here. I heard that authorities aren't good in towns like this one."

Sasuke shook his head. "I wish it were – but no. The blood is too thick," he stepped over to a nearby dark stain and lightly ran a finger over the crust. "It's been here for a while."

"You think it's connected to why there doesn't seem to be anyone around?"

Sasuke nodded. "Most definitely – yeah."

"Damn, I was hoping for a good night's sleep and a chance to replenish my supplies." Naruto muttered and began to wander off on his own. His thoughts went back to Sakura once again – god, how he wished to find her again and apologise for the things he said. If the smell of blood wasn't clouding up his mind, he could try and attempt to trace her chakra signal. He rather doubted that the prodigy Uchiha would be able to do it successfully – even Sasuke had has limits, even though pride wouldn't let him admit it.

_This is turning out to be a real living nightmare. Sakura goes missing, and now our mission looks as if it's just grown a whole lot more complicated._

The boy groaned at the sheer depressing reality of his thoughts and began to slouch along another path he'd stumbled across.

"I'll eat tonight – I won't eat tonight – I'll eat tonight…" He kicked the small stones on the ground in time with his chanting. It seemed as if attacking rocks had now become a new strange habit of his. "Ouch!" He glanced down to see that he had not kicked a rock at all, but a small ball of fluff. That very ball of fluff hissed angrily and sunk its sharp teeth into Naruto's unprotected sandal.

"Geez – I didn't hurt you that much!"

The ferret creature didn't appear to agree and just snapped down harder. Its little jaws were quivering with strain and its tangerine and white fur was spiked up defensively. Naruto swore non-stop and swung his leg around in a lame attempt to shake the damn thing off.

Sasuke had followed the string of curses to the spot where Naruto was comically leaping up and down.

"Naruto – there's a ferret on you."

"You think I don't know that!" The Kyuubi container roared. "It's eating my damn toes!"

"How did you even make it _that _angry at you?"

"Would you just shut up and help me? I kicked it before by accident – ok?"

"It's almost like you don't deserve it," Sasuke commented sarcastically. "Come here, we don't have time for this." Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto hobbled over. Within seconds, the Uchiha was triumphant holding the animal by the tail up in the air.

"Yeah well done Sasuke. Now put the ball of fluff down so I can stamp on it!"

The ferret squealed loudly at Naruto's words and wriggled out of Sasuke's iron grip with much effort. It scampered onto Naruto's leg and gave it one last quick bite before he had a chance to shake it off. It leapt off proudly and ran into one of the nearby shanty homes.

"It went through there!"

"Naruto – I really don't think we should-.."

"I'm not letting that _demon _escape!" Naruto practically limped speedily after the small mammal.

He found himself smashing through the old wood of a front door after 'fluff ball' had entered through a small hole. His eyes scanned past the charred hallway and seeing little paws skid around the corner of a door, to what looked like a kitchen. He completely ignored the slightly smokey smell and rushed forwards, not at all estimating that the kitchen tiled floor would be at all slippery. So he collided with a severely burned kitchen counter.

_Now that little overgrown rat is going to seriously pay._

The ferret had managed to slip out of his sight while he nursed his sore arm from the collision. He took at wild guess at the ferret's whereabouts and dove through yet another scorched door, which had stairs behind them. Chunks of wood were missing and they seemed to be damp. They wound down into the darkness and disappeared. Naruto briefly rubbed his bare freezing arms for warmth and descended down to the unknown.

Sasuke had followed Naruto inside the eerily cold house after a while, and stopped.

Why was everything burned beyond recognition? The smell in the air was slightly suffocating, so he entered the kitchen and fumbled with the window catch. It squeaked and protested, covered in rust. He applied a small amount of chakra to his fingers and the catch sadly melted away into nothing. But at last, mildly warm air began to seep through.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called. "Where the hell are you?"

The blonde boy appeared through a door to Sasuke's left. He knew instantly that something was up – Naruto hadn't ever had such a grave face. He also noticed that his companion had a few tiny blood blotches on his clothes. Naruto wordlessly beckoned and led the way back down the stairs again. The confused Uchiha followed and found himself feeling around numbly in the pitch blackness. Running his hand along the wall as they reached the bottom of what felt like a cellar, he breathed a sigh of relief when it found the familiar shape of a light switch. Flicking it, the room filled with a dull light. He turned to see Naruto crouching behind a few old crates – nothing seemed to be burned at all down here.

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto at the sound of laboured breathing. Her stopped – horrified.

There lying in front of Naruto, was a woman. Bleeding uncontrollably and the scent of death hanging around her.

**-&-**

**Hmm - I seem to be updating a lot faster than I did with Betrayal, haha :P**

**Anyway, next chappie due to be update very soon. Please leave a review and have a nice day :)**


	8. Family Ties

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Eight: Family Ties**

Sasuke had never felt the urge to throw up so strongly, in his whole entire life.

Blood. Small puddles of it were dotted all around the small cellar. The smell was almost overpowering, but the rats seemed to enjoy it, sounds of their paws could be heard as they bathed disgustingly in the crimson liquid and scattered around the room. Sasuke felt his stomach turn over. He bent down and clapped a hand over his mouth – he remembered this feeling all too well. He'd been practically in the same position the same night his clan were massacred. The same stench, the same dizziness which had swept over him – everything. The room began to spin uncontrollably as if he was on some kind of sick ride that _wanted _him to vomit everywhere. He could only just barely feel the slight knock to his head – given by Naruto. The next thing he felt were two rounded pills falling down his throat.

"These sick pills should calm you down for a bit." The blonde 'blob' whispered. Sasuke wondered strangely for that moment why Naruto would whisper. It didn't matter anyway, he could scream and Sasuke still wouldn't be able to hear over the sound of his own heart drumming away. He felt for the nearest wall and slowly lowered himself to the floor – wishing that the queasiness would just pass.

Naruto looked from both the woman and then to Sasuke and cursed loudly. He crouched down to the trembling female and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked back at the very touch of his skin and whimpered in fright.

"No need to be scared," he murmured soothingly. "My fiancé is a medical ninja in training so I should be able to try and stop the bleeding before we decided what to do next. I'm no medic myself – but I'll try my best." The woman timidly nodded and shuddered as yet more blood was cast to the soaked bare floorboards. Naruto was shaking inside. What the hell should he do first? I didn't look as if these wounds were particularly life-threatening, but they looked pretty damn bad all the same. On top of all this, Sasuke was behaving like a total baby too.

Naruto crawled across the floor on his hands and knees to their packs and quickly grasped Sakura's. He returned to the space behind the crates and began to root through the small bag. There were only a few more sick pills left now that Sasuke had consumed two. Apart from that, there was a wad of bandages and tissues, some kind of ointment, a needle and thread, more pills and a syringe filled with green liquid.

The woman looked at the needle and thread with terrible fear as he held them up. Looking at her expression, he shook his head and protested. "No! God – of course I wouldn't stitch up your wounds!" Small beads of sweat began to cascade down his face – he had to do something as quick as possible. Snatching up some of the tissues, he tried to mop up the blood oozing from one of the more serious wounds from her stomach. The tissues were immediately soaked so he used them to try and stop the bleeding while he worked out how he would bandage it up.

"Sasuke – would you _please _get a grip on yourself and help me!"

The sick pills seemed to be doing their job. Sasuke would probably throw up later due to the side effects, but that didn't really matter right now. He stood up shakily to see the woman looking as if she was getting weaker by the second – Naruto was currently having trouble dressing her wounds.

Seeing that the syringe was left forgotten on the floor, Sasuke remembered something Kabuto had told him once, while he was still in Orochimaru's service.

"_This," Kabuto held up a blue syringe with jade coloured liquid inside. "Is what all medical ninja carry, experienced or novice – it doesn't matter.__ The main purpose of it is to speed up the healing process of an individual. But this little remedy has its faults. The receiver could possibly die if too much is added to their body – or not enough…"_

Sasuke darted forwards and picked up the small medical instrument, gulping loudly. If he didn't try this, then the female would most probably die. If he did choose to try and administer the liquid, at least she'd have a small percentage chance of living. And so shaking away the doubts and Naruto's cries of: "What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke pierced the needle tip through the woman's arm and inserted the syringe's contents.

_She's bleeding fiercely, so maybe she'll need the whole lot_. Sasuke thought evenly. _Yeah that's probably it. Now if my hand wouldn't shake so damn much…_

He tossed the now empty syringe aside and seized a few bandages, wrapping up the wounds the best he could. Both he and Naruto slaved hard and quick to try and cure the woman. Much of Sakura's lucky medical equipment had been all used up in what they hoped was the correct way. Naruto wiped his sweaty and bloody brow and sat back.

"I think we've done all we can," he addressed the woman. "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded silently, a slight blush crawling up onto her cheeks. Sasuke and Naruto tactfully ignored it and shoved the empty medical stuff back into Sakura's pack. Their clothes and belongings were now stained with blood that would probably never wash out.

"What's your name?" Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall.

"K-Kimoko." Kimoko replied, still a little frightened of the two strangers to say the very least.

"That's a nice name," Naruto commented kindly. "We should explain why we're here. Me and Sasuke were assigned to a mission by our home village Konoha, there was also another member of our team with us called Sakura – who's actually my fiancé by the way, but we lost her after she ran off by herself," Naruto paused. "Our mission was to locate some kid in the Hidden Rain village who was causing a disturbance of some kind, but that's all we know of this mission – sucks, I know."

Kimoko's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Oh! Then I guessed you made it successfully – this is the Hidden Rain village."

Naruto's and Sasuke's jaws dropped a metre. "But, _where's all the rain_?" The blonde asked incredulously. Kimoko chose not to answer for a little while, she stared into the dark corner of the room before licking her dry cracked lips and begun to speak again.

"Ever since my son was born, strange things began to arise. But a few days ago, came the end for all except myself…"

* * *

Kimoko Tachibana was a young, carefree woman. Long ago, she used to attend a specialised ninja academy in another far away town and on the weekends, she'd come home and play with the children just like herself, in the orphanage where she had spent many years living in. As she grew up, she met a nice young man who was passing though the village. He decided on staying in the small neighbourhood and invested upon a house. He and Kimoko grew closer and closer together until they were soon lovers. To Kimoko, it was exactly like a fairytale. Everyday was spent with him and every minute, she thanked the gods above that he'd come into her life. They'd enjoy nights out together and

Close romantic evenings. Kimoko soon grew pregnant and was overjoyed to tell her lover about the baby they'd soon be holding. However one particularly stormy day, the fairytale came to an end.

"Why!" Kimoko sobbed. "Why do you have to go?" The young man regarded her with sad eyes. He replied something about his family and an important mission he had, given to him by the very head of his village himself. The man gave her one last long kiss and they parted. She watched in the pouring rain as he waved goodbye and disappeared from her life.

Some years later.

Kimoko was busy hanging out washing on the washing line. It was normally very hot so the clothes should be dry in no time – the weather of late had not been traditional to the Rain village at all.

She smiled to herself as she started to whistle a tune that her beloved used to sing to her. For a while after he left, she was severely depressed and even contemplated suicide many times. No one had seemed to care – not even her friends. But she remembered the very warmth a particular thought gave her: _I'm giving birth to his child. _And so her sadness ended, and she aspired to be both a good mother and father to her son – Ashi.

Now, that very baby was fifteen years old and held a very close appearance to his father – blackish hair and beautiful dark eyes.

However, he never seemed to be very happy, the boy had few friends but no one dared tease him, for some reason they seemed to fear him beyond anything else. Kimoko of course knew all of this – she was the one who got complaints from other parents, claiming that her son had 'tormented' their children. Kimoko simply laughed cheerily and dismissed the comments – _as if _her own son would do that! Thankfully he just didn't seem to care what anyone else thought and enjoyed mooching about on his own.

Kimoko sighed deeply and let the rays of sun wash over her, the summer breeze caused the washing to flutter like silent ghosts, for some reason she suddenly felt better. She pulled out a hair tie and bunched up her long, brunette locks into a rough ponytail.

As more and more complaints over Ashi reached her ears, a tiny ball of doubt began to rise in her stomach. Why did it seem as if everyone had a thing against her son? Why didn't they just leave him alone? The school he attended, one day contacted her.

"Your son," the head of the school spoke gravely. "Possess an extremely rare jutsu. Maybe it would be best for him to enrol in a ninja academy."

Kimoko hadn't enough money to send him to the academy that she had attended herself in her teens. Ashi didn't seem too bothered though – he carried on as normal. She was also content with that choice until once again, the school got in contact with her.

"… We can't take your son in anymore Miss Tachibana, he's constantly disrupting the students and even some of the teachers with his abilities!"

Kimoko had taken him to see a jutsu specialist – who had come to the conclusion that Ashi possessed 'Illusion'.

"Your son is very lucky," the specialist explained. "It's a rare gift and hard to master, but he looks as if he already knows how to use it."

A few days later, Ashi had entered the living room and walked straight over to his mother who was currently flopped on the threadbare sofa.

"Mother." He said quietly. She turned her attention onto him, and frowned right at the sight of his hair, it had seemed to have gotten a little longer and messier but he had always refused to ever brush it. She had long grown tired of even making him try.

"Yes Ashi?" She grabbed a handful of sweets from a bowl on the table beside her and began to peel the wrappers off.

"It's coming."

She was barely listening, still concentrated on un-wrapping the tiny bits of foil. "Huh, what?"

"It's coming mother. The end." He repeated in a blank, monotone voice. She sent him a warming smile. Somehow she was hoping that it would soften him up a bit, of course it was to no avail. She nodded absentmindedly and flicked on the television to see if there was anything worth watching.

Ashi stayed standing for a few more moments before smirking suddenly and sauntering outside down the garden path and out of the front gate. Never to be seen again.

A couple more days passed and Kimoko was sick and tired of explaining her story over and over again to the officials for what felt like the _millionth _time. "I told you – we were talking in the living room and then he went outside, I went out a bit later to check on him – but he wasn't there!"

As expected, they told her to remain calm, that they'll find him. But that was days ago and her only child now was missing, just like her love who hadn't been in contact – since he'd left that fateful night.

Kimoko thought that was why she couldn't eat, sleep, walk or do much else, she didn't want Ashi to suddenly go away and never return to her – just like his father. Kimoko rolled over onto her side on the big lonely plush bed. She allowed a few tears to slip down her cheek before gruffly wiping them away again. She was surprised she even had any tears left to cry now.

On the seventh day that he was missing, something terrible was in motion. Kimoko had the sudden strength she had to get out of bed. Seeing the blackened sky outside her window and the birds flying crazily around outside, she sat up and narrowed her dark eyes. The day went by very slowly, she paced around the house and ended up flopped upon an old chair. An alarm outside caused her to sudden fall off with its loud wail. She knew what that alarm was for – intruders. Kimoko didn't know many jutsu's or particular techniques – after all, she'd been at her academy what felt like years ago.

She pulled the front door open while scraping her fingers on the peeling handle, and bolted down the winding road. Civilians were running – screaming for help, many were already lying dead at her feet. Strange ninja in red and black cloaks were flitting about the town, killing whoever they saw – but still looking for something or _someone_.

Kimoko got her first glance of the true horrors of death as someone was murdered right in front of her. She screamed and ran down many small roads, trying not to be seen to the terrifying bloodthirsty enemy. She wanted to get to the border and find another town – _any town_. But the fact that her son might return and the surrounding desert firmly held her in place. Too much into her thoughts and neglecting to keep a steady eye out for herself, she tripped over her own feet and landed heavily onto the paved ground. Wiping her bleeding lip, she shot right back up. A small gasp escaped her throat as a man in one of those strange cloaks stood before her.

"Don't kill me!" She begged, falling pathetically to her knees. "Please!" The man stepped closer as she squeezed her eyes firmly shut, waiting for the blow that would kill her. Instead, she felt a hand clasp around her arm and gently pull her up. She opened her eyes and looked directly into the man's – her past shining within them.

"Itachi," she breathed. "I thought you'd never return."

He briefly took a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching – and planted a kiss on her lips. "I can't explain why I'm here," he whispered, voice full of emotion. "And I can't answer any of you questions right now. I need to know where Ashi is."

"H-He disappeared about a week ago. No one knows where he's gone or anything!" She hugged her love. "Oh Itachi, are you back for good?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I have a new life that I can't get away from – but listen, I'm part of an organisation now called 'Akatsuki' and they're after Ashi for an apparent special jutsu he has-.."

"Y-Yes! The Illusion jutsu!"

"Yes," he took another quick scan around the area to see if anyone seemed to be spying on them. "If you get in contact with him again – make sure to keep him safe. It that Akatsuki get hold of him first – they'll kill him for being a threat. They see 'illusion' is very dangerous used by the wrong kind of people."

Kimoko had no more time to say anything else. Itachi quickly pulled her close for a hug and one last kiss, being apologising from the bottom of his heart and leaping off away.

_H-How could he be part of such a horrible group?_

All of a sudden, a spear came flying out from behind her and ripped through the flesh in her stomach, just barely missing her vital organs. Dark rich blood oozed from the wound and dripped to her sandalled feet. She felt dizzy, she even failed to notice that she was being taunted and pushed about by other cloaked ninja who had now appeared on the scene. With every drop that fell, her heartbeat flickered and flickered. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw a ghostly figure of baby Ashi being cradled in her arms. His cries echoed all around her. But of course she knew it was a vision. The darkness annoyingly began to tug her into its grasp, until she let it take her completely.

* * *

"… I later woke up before they set all of the houses alight and managed to drag myself down here to where it was safe. I'm surprised that I've managed to keep alive bleeding like this, it's as strange as the desert surrounding this place. You wouldn't associate sand with the Rain village would you?"

Naruto nodded understandably. "True, but maybe Ashi also used his power everyday_ out_ of the borders too. I know it's a long shot – but I'm beginning to think that this is all an illusion."

He looked to Sasuke for an opinion, but the Uchiha was too shocked from hearing that his brother had a lover _and _a child too. He just couldn't get his head around it – it couldn't be true!

"That's possible I guess," Kimoko agreed. "But wouldn't that take an extraordinary amount of power and time?"

Naruto shrugged. "He hung out by himself everyday didn't he? He had plenty of time to create a 'bubble' where anything he wants can happen in it. As for the Akatsuki, I think they picked up on his chakra moulded into the technique, and traced him here – to where he was long gone."

Silent tears started to well up in the woman's eyes and cascade down her flushed cheeks. "That's what he meant by 'The end', he knew it was all coming! Oh that poor boy…"

"Kimoko," Sasuke's whisper was almost unidentifiable and hoarse. She glanced up through her tears to see Sasuke looking sadly at her. "What do you see when you look at me?" He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his question.

"I see… Dark hair which is sort of messy I suppose and pale skin. You have dark eyes and-.. And the same look.. _he _has…" What she was going to say next, no one ever knew. Her eyes bulged in total astonishment, he couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"I'm your son's Uncle," Sasuke announced his voice breaking slightly under the strain of not crying. "Itachi's kid brother. I was almost four when you met and got pregnant with him."

Naruto looked from one person to another, he didn't quite know what to say now. He opened his mouth but words failed him so he closed it up again. Mulling over the situation in his head over and over again, it seemed to grow more and more out control.

_It's official – this mission really has grown complicated now._


	9. Through The Oval Window

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Nine: Through The Oval Window**

**-&-**

"Are you sure you're up for the journey?" Naruto had kept repeating himself over and over again as they helped Kimoko up the cellar steps and through her house to the outside world again. The woman regarded him with amused golden eyes.

"Look at you worrying over me like your an old woman – I'm one hundred percent alright!" She turned to Sasuke who also had been helping to support her. "I honestly wouldn't know what I would I done without you guys – died I guess. But now I've met my child's uncle! I'm so very happy." There it was, that very same heart warming smile again. It broke Sasuke's heart to see it. Kimoko actually thought everything was fine and dandy, while in Sasuke's mind, a fierce battle was raging.

_I've got to tell her how Itachi killed my clan – she can't go on thinking he's the hero when he's nothing but a demon! But do I really want to spoil her happiness?_ He finally concluded on discussing this matter with Naruto later on, and see what he thought should happen. Naruto was incredibly stupid, but he had his moments where he could be surprisingly wise.

As they made their way through the earlier destroyed front door, dawn seemed to be approaching fast. The fireflies had long gone and now as they stared around the damaged houses, an eerie feeling swept over the whole town. The sooner they left and found civilization again – the better.

The sound of a small animal scurrying caught their attention. Naruto's jaw dropped open as the demon like ferret from earlier suddenly appeared and was sitting patiently at their feet.

"Shu!" Kimoko exclaimed. "Where have you been, boy?" She extended her arms and bent downwards to retrieve the animal. Straightening up again, Naruto swore that the ferret was smirking triumphantly at him which seemed to be saying 'Go ahead and get me – I _dare _you.' Kimoko lovingly stroked the soft black fur on top of his head which seemed to be lulling him to a soothing sleep.

"This little guy is called Shu," she murmured, a smile creeping up on her face. "I found him one day in an alley, almost starved to death and took him home with me where I fed him watered him. He seemed to return to the house every day and soon became a permanent resident – he's so loyal and sweet, I really do love him to bits!"

Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes, if only she could see back to the incident before when Shu had almost bitten off Naruto's toes. That _thing_ was most certainly _not cute_!

Something caught Sasuke's attention and he leaned closer to the ferret who had curiously sat up to sniff him. "What's that in his mouth?"

Kimoko's eyebrows rose up into her auburn tresses. She gently squeezed Shu's jaw to get him to open his mouth and prised what looked like a small clump of hair from it. "It's.. Pink." She announced. That got Naruto's attention. He squinted down at the item and glanced at Sasuke who was already staring pointedly at him.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto demanded to the ferret. It looked up at him with a huge dislike, but sensing the urgency in his voice, Shu leapt off Kimoko's hands and swiftly landed on the sandy path. It darted off to the left and scattered away, Naruto shouted back at Sasuke to stay with Kimoko and followed the small animal. His heart was practically in his mouth as he increased his speed to keep up. Every time he thought that he had gotten lost, Shu always appeared waiting for him and the ends of the never ending paths. Naruto didn't know if the constant thumping he heard, was his heart or his sandals slapping the dry ground – it didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered except for one person – one purpose.

The world seemed as if it had come to a complete halt. Nothing seemed to move at the dawn light prepared to kick in. Still, the paths they were taking were dark and dull. He could just barely see Shu's shadow up ahead scampering. And then it came to a stop.

Naruto skidded to a standstill and panted, his eyes roaming the area until they stopped at a heap in the distance. Shu's ears flattened and he waited patiently as Naruto yelled in terror and took off at full speed towards the 'lump'. The ferret seemed to watch with sad eyes as the boy he once fearer earlier, collapsed into his knees next to the lump and shouted things that Shu could not understand. Humans were peculiar creatures.

"Sakura!" Naruto felt his legs gave way as he finally reached the fallen girl and knelt beside her. Her face was a sickly shade of white and there was a hint of blue on her cheeks and her lips. She wasn't dead, but seemed to be quivering due to some unknown cause. The boy felt the wetness of his tears gather up at the corner of his eyes – he couldn't quite believe what was happening. He lamely attempted to shake her to see if she'd wake. It did not work.

"Hold on – please!" He begged. Slipping his strong arms around her petite thin frame, he managed to lift her up bridal style and quickly adjust her head so it was not lolling about on its own. Filled with determination and adrenaline, he jogged back to Shu and together, they made their way quickly back to the others.

Sasuke's heart plummeted as soon as he saw the limp figure of Sakura. He suddenly could not help himself thinking that they were too late in finding her. He was shocked at himself and disgusted to let himself think that. Sakura was not going to die – they were going to save her.

"Oh no!" Kimoko gently placed a blood stained hand to Sakura's forehead. "She's stone cold. God – was she lying out here all night?"

Naruto nodded grimly as he tried desperately to hold his tears. "It looks like it. I found her just _laying _there in the middle of the street…" He broke off as he felt his voice fail him altogether. He glanced sadly down to the woman in his arms and brought a hand up to her cheek, stroking it tenderly. Sakura's lips parted slightly of their own accord and her eyelids fluttered a little. For a split second, it looked as if she might regain consciousness again, but she was probably just dreaming instead.

"Kimoko," Sasuke turned to the woman. "Where is the nearest town or village from here? We have to get Sakura to a hospital as quickly as possible. I hate to be depressing but…" He cast a sideways glance to Naruto. "… I don't think she has a lot of time."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The grass village is the nearest I think. It should take about a day to get there."

"A day?" Growled Naruto. "That's too long. Isn't there anything in her pack we could use for the time being? I don't think we got through everything."

Sasuke shook his head. "No – they're more for injuries than anything else. Sakura's problem lies _inside _her. She needs proper medical help."

"Sasuke – I have my seriously ill fiancé here and you are helping another woman who happens to be recovering from injuries," Naruto was getting impatient now. "Who's to say how long it will take up to reach the Grass village? We also might have to wait for a special permit to enter since we don't belong to it and aren't on a mission that concerns it-.."

"We're allied with them," Sasuke protested. "Do you honestly think they'll turn us away when we have ill people in our care? _Women _no less…"

The blonde nodded eventually and shifted Sakura a little so that she would be more comfortable. "Ok you have a point. We'll walk ourselves out of this genjutsu and we should hit forest or grassland soon after that. It's a much better environment than this place."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and hoisted one of Kimoko's arms around his broad shoulders. Shu climbed up Naruto's legs and settled on Sakura's neck in a little attempt to try and keep her warm. Naruto now decided that he sort of liked the little fur ball more than he was letting on.

"Let's go then."

Covered in dried blood, sand and only god knew what else, they began go walk into the illusion desert in the opposite direction in which they had arrived in, and headed north for help.

**-&-**

They had ended up walking all day, only rarely stopping for quick rests, before quickly resuming their positions and setting off out again. Kimoko's legs were weak and she was terribly malnourished, so Sasuke volunteered to carry her until see felt better to try and walk again. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen fast asleep in the boy's arms and had looked so peaceful that he did not want to wake her, so he ended up carrying her until they stopped for the night later on.

Naruto turned out to be right too. In the direction they were taking, the sandy haze didn't seem to go on for as long as last time they were travelling in it. Both males were incredibly glad, the intense heat and hardly any source of water had them perspiring heavily – but they still slogged on for the girl's sake. Even Shu had taken up residence in Sakura's pack because it was gloriously shady and cool in there. After yet more tiny breaks and hours of walking, they stopped and stared at something which caught their eye.

At first it looked like more desert but on a closer look, it appeared to be more than a transparent wall than anything.

"Look." Naruto pointed at a boulder which looked as if half of it was missing. There was a clean straight cut down the middle that could not have been made by any weapon that perfect. Sasuke eyebrows furrowed and he gently extended an arm out level with the rock. He gasped loudly when half of his arm completely vanished into thin air, leaving a clean rounded slice at this end of his new 'stump' which enabled him to see the blood pumping within his arm and the pure white bone his flesh surrounded. Strangely enough though, none of the insides of his arm seemed to fall out or change because half of it seemed to have disappeared. Sasuke was truly bewildered and he slowly pulled his arm back until again it was whole as if nothing had happened. He even tested his fingers by wigging them around to see if they were really real.

Naruto cautioned Sasuke to stay back as he picked up a big pebble from the sand and tossed it at the exact place where Sasuke's arm was. The pebble vanished into the air. Naruto squinted his eyes as he threw a few more rocks into the 'wall'. He couldn't quite see it at first – but every time another item disappeared, the air around them got more and more hazy and wavy. It was literally like being at the bottom of a huge swimming pool and looking up to the surface.

"This is it," Naruto announced triumphantly. "We found the way out of Ashi's genjutsu."

"It's really amazing how he made this place look so real," Sasuke commented in a very rare awe. "He must have transported the whole town from the real world, and placed it here inside his mind. He had everyone fooled for years – thinking it had just been an unnatural change in weather."

"That kid really is something. No wonder the Akatsuki are after him."

Sasuke nodded and cast his thoughts back to Itachi. _I'll have to tell her soon _he reckoned, _she has a right to know_.

Sasuke was rebuked from his thoughts when a hand began waving in front of his face. He looked up to see Naruto looking worriedly at him. "Sasuke? If you're feeling it –

Don't you _dare _faint on me now. I can't support _three _people by myself."

Sasuke pushed him away. "I know you idiot, I'm alright. I was just thinking." Naruto didn't exactly need ten guesses to know what the Uchiha was pondering about. The blonde didn't feel as if it was his place to drag it up into conversation though. He could just imagine how it would go in his head:

"_So Sasuke, how does it feel knowing your brother __fucked the woman your holding and also gave birth to your nephew who's currently missing and seems totally insane?"_

Yeah. It most definitely did _not _sound good. He felt immensely sorry for Sasuke even though he was an arrogant bastard. Still, no one deserved that much shocking information in one day and then was expected to live with it.

"What are we waiting for then?" Sasuke sentenced. "The sooner we go through, the sooner these two can get help." He gestured to Kimoko and Sakura.

"Alright Sasuke – off you go then." Sasuke looked as Naruto as if he was mad.

"Me!" He spluttered. "Why not you go first?"

"Well I realised the whole 'Oh my god – this is the end of the genjutsu' theory. Therefore, you go first."

"Your woman needs more help than mine – _you _go."

"Your nephew created all of this,so goodbye!"

"Why don't you _be my guest_-.."

The pair's argument was interrupted by a series of high pitched squeals as Shu popped out from Sakura's bag and growled at them. The ferret landed on the ground and pompously swished its long tail about in an 'I'm not scared!' manner. With one last little cry, it bounded forwards and faded just like the rocks.

"Damn that bloody rat." Naruto gritted his teeth together and growled, charging forwards and following Shu into what felt like an abyss. In the last moment, Naruto had squeezed his eyes shut in a moment of weakness and not knowing at all what to expect. He reopened them again to find himself in a dark atmosphere – Shu was waiting at his feet.

In total awe, he stared around at the surroundings. The air was immensely fresh and crisp – not at all like the air back in the desert which was dry and dusty. Naruto glanced down to see what he was standing on, and almost dropped Sakura in terror. Underneath his feet seemed to be an infinite amount of brightly lit stars, galaxies and planets in orbit, all different shades of purples, blues, pinks, greys and every other colour he could possibly think of. He had never quite seen anything like it – it was beautiful. The whole area above was actually covered in various famous constellations such as Pegasus the stallion rearing its on rear legs with wings spread and Apus the bird of paradise. Naruto didn't know much about the stars but he also recognised Pavo, Lynx, Taurus, Orion, Sagitta and Caelum.

From somewhere behind him, Naruto heard Sasuke and Kimoko touch down with an 'oomph'.

"Where the hell is this?" Sasuke's voice echoed.

Naruto shrugged waved his hand about under his feet. It didn't feel as if there was any kind of platform or something sturdy to stand on there at all – so why did it feel as if there were on normal ground? He took a very cautious step – nope, no stumbling or falling whatsoever.

"Is this an illusion again?" He whispered. Hearing Sasuke's muffled cry of surprise behind him, Naruto whipped round to see that behind them – was a black hole.

It grew huger and greater by the second as more of the atmosphere was sucked in by the millisecond. Naruto heard someone scream 'Run!' but he didn't know if it was from his own mouth or Sasuke's. However, he wouldn't stay and ask to find out. Hitching Sakura onto his shoulders – he began to bolt as fast as he could away from the gaping black hole.

_If we just exited Ashi's genjutsu,_ he wondered. _Then does that mean we're trapped in the space between make-believe and reality?_ It felt as if a light bulb has just flicked on inside Naruto's head – it shone brighter than any other had before and caused a huge smile to crack onto his face.

_If I'm right – then there is probably some kind of way out back to the real world again. Ashi must have set this whole thing up so that if anyone from the town left the village – then the genjutsu would be dispersed. But how on earth did the Akatsuki manage to break free without tripping the black hole?_

Shu was running on ahead and Naruto and Sasuke ambled on behind. The danger behind them was becoming more bigger, faster than they could run. The sweat was dripping down Naruto's face as he concentrated hard on scanning the area for a means of a way out. And then it happened.

His knee buckled from the constant strain of the mixture of running and walking for hours without a rest. He felt like screaming out in frustration as Sakura's limp body slipped away behind him and was beginning to be sucked in by the gigantic terror. At that precise moment he glanced back, he was one hundred percent sure that his heart stopped. He could almost feel Sakura's silent cries for help aimed at him, even though she was still unconscious and had no idea what was going on – but it didn't matter, she was counting on him to get her to safety, and he'd do just that.

"GO!" He yelled to Sasuke and Shu, who had stopped running to look back at him in utter horror. "RUN FOR THE EXIT – HURRY!"

Sasuke looked apprehensive and disturbed. "YOU BETTER FOLLOW US IDIOT!"

"YEAH ,YEAH – WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, GO!"

And they disappeared off into the distance. Naruto had to work quickly – he hard hardly any time and had to work purely on instinct. Praying to the gods that his knee would hold out until he got both Sakura and himself out of there, he lurched forward and grabbed the girl by the ankle. The effect of the black hole was really starting to affect him as he felt her body jerk in protest and begin to slip away from him. He was persistent and tried to pull her back to him with all his might – but around him, the stars and constellations were vanishing into the black depths. The whole dimension was disappearing.

_Is this really the end?_ A nasty little voice whispered within him. _A fitting end for a demon boy and his demon girl._

_SHUT UP!_ He screamed mentally and gave one last giant tug on the girl, feeling his strength slipping away with every strained breath. At last he had her in his arms again and began to make his way in the same direction that Sasuke and Shu had. He firmly ignored the pain in his throbbing leg and bit his lip determinedly so hard that it began to bleed. In the near distance, was a weird oval shaped window and white tendrils waving silently off it. Through the window, Naruto could just barely see greenery and nothing else. It was all he needed anyway – greenery meant the exit from this hellhole.

Not trusting he had enough energy to increase his speed with the help of chakra, he used his willpower to the best he could and soon the exit was coming closer and closer. The pull from the black hole was also getting stronger as well. It had magically increased its power as if it had read his thoughts. Almost close enough to dive through the window, he felt the wind being knocked out of his stomach, and his body being dragged backwards into the dark abyss. He struggled pathetically and held onto Sakura tightly – wanting to scream for help but was denied that luxury due to the lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes and sent a million silent apologies to Sakura for failing her as he felt the strength just seep out of his body like a sponge. His vision was beginning to falter and turn black, he began to have the impression that he was also hallucinating.

The silent tendrils that were radiating off the oval window, seemed to grow in since and extend a lot further than they used to. He could see their brilliant light through the dark haze clouding his sight. They reached out like angels to him and frightened away the darkness so that it dispersed completely. He felt and hand like tendrils gently prise him and the girl up from the floor and throw them both forward. The light had got so intense now that it was blinding and Naruto was afraid that if he fully opened his eyes – he'd be unable to see anything ever again.

_Am I dying?_ His thoughts echoed as the roaring sound of the black hole faded into nothingness. _W-Where's Sakura? She's not beside me any more! _He felt himself grow frantic and his arms and legs began to thrash wildly as if he wanted to escape his own mind. He barely felt cold hands grasp his flesh and try to hold him down.

"Hold still!" A strange male voice commanded. "Idiot! You'll do yourself an injury!" Naruto's heart leaped about a mile when he realised that the voice belonged to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I'm trapped in a strange place! Where am I? Where's Sakura? Did the white things disappear? What _were _they?"

There was a long pause before Sasuke slapped him across the face and shouted. "Open your eyes!"

Naruto's eyelids fluttered a little, sticky from sweat, but he worked them loose and he found himself staring up into a bleak, cloudy sky.

No black hole, no sand, no stars or white tendrils.

He looked around him and saw beautifully green trees, grass, flowers and Sakura laying peacefully beside him. For once he let his emotions run free and the tears slip silently down his flushed cheeks. For once, he embraced the first few drips of ice cold rain that began to fall – he'd had enough sun to last him more than a lifetime after all.

_I've made it_. He thought wonderfully, laying back down and cuddling up to Sakura. _I've saved us both and I made it. _And then he succumbed himself to a peaceful sleep.

**-&-**

**Goodness, this was a hard chapter to write LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I've also updated about four times in the last 2 or 3 days, so i'm very happy and content now :)**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Apologies And Ice Cream

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Ten: Apologies And Ice Cream**

The night was relatively cool and crisp. The darkened clouds still hung overhead despite the long rainfall earlier, but at least there was a bright moon that poked out behind them from time to time, before ducking back in again. Tonight they were unable to sleep on the soft grass because of all the rain and in the morning, it would be dewy anyway. For the moment, they were content with sleeping at the base of trees with their leaves creating a canopy overhead. It was not the best of sleeping arrangements but it would do for now. Tomorrow night they would reach the Grass village and hopefully gain a proper bed for the night.

The campfire was starting to go out as it cast ghostly flickering shadows on their 'camp'. Sasuke and Kimoko were awake and settled close to it for warmth while Naruto and Sakura shared a blanket he'd brought, she had not yet woken since they found her.

Sasuke couldn't really be bothered to go and hunt for firewood. It was hard to find any that were not wet anyway, he'd soon be going so sleep soon too – so why bother?

"So you guys are hunting him, eh?" Kimoko blew hot air into her hands and huddled further underneath her cosy blanket. For the past hour, Sasuke had recollected the whole point of this mission to the woman in greater detail. Sasuke expected her to be shocked or begging them to not give chase to her only son, but Kimoko was relatively calm and even flashed a peaceful smile once or twice. It was one of those very smiles that make his heart break. He was yet to tell her about Itachi's betrayal.

"Yes," the Uchiha replied. "Our Team Leader told us that he was causing quite a disturbance in the Rain village and that we were to go and check out the situation."

Kimoko nodded understandably. "I feel a little bad that you guys have come all this way for nothing. But honestly I'm also a little relieved, Ashi now has more time to stay hidden from those horrible Akatsuki people," Sasuke saw her gulp sadly as she remembered Itachi. She quickly changed the subject and flashed another smile. "Thank you for helping me out of that desert prison. I was meaning to ask this before but.. Well – would you think it would be too much trouble, if I tagged along with you lot, just until I clear my head and work out where I'm going to go next."

"It's too dangerous for you Kimoko," Sasuke disagreed at once. "You haven't had very much ninja training and I'm sure that you would not want to see us haul your son back to our village if needed. When we get to the Grass village tomorrow, you should stay there and start a new life for yourself or something. We're on a mission and we don't know what we'll befall."

She studied his headband, light flickering off the shiny metal. "If I'm not mistaken, you are from the Hidden Leaf Village correct?" He nodded curtly. "I once knew a man from there. He came into our village when the surrounding land was green and healthy, not quite the desert it is now – or was anyway. He was the most extraordinary ninja I had ever come across and I remember as a little girl, I was intrigued by him. I vaguely recall that his name was… Kaka-something… Damn I can't remember his surname but I think it started with 'H'."

"Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke offered, mildly surprised that the middle-aged mother would remember such a perverted man.

"Yes!" She said triumphantly. "Kakashi Hatake used to be so nice and gentle with me and all the others around him. I remember the other children in the orphanage I live in, crowd all around him and demand he tell them stories. He had that effect on them I guess."

"He's our Team Leader." Sasuke stated, absentmindedly staring into the dancing flames and propping up his head with an elbow.

"Is that so?" Kimoko seemed unsurprised. "He did say once that he was a chuunin so I guess he was promoted to jounin after that fateful mission he had."

"What mission was that?"

"He and a few others came from your village to help us. You see, we were being held hostage by some enemy ninja and after an extremely long battle, they saved us," her face took a dark expression. "But sadly poor Kakashi's father was killed trying to protect his son from a rain of well aimed kunai. The enemy took his body before Kakashi could stop them and they used a jutsu to burn it, exposing the skeleton. Kakashi since that day changed forever and the very next morning after, he left the village without a word. Not even his comrade ninja group knew that he would leave before them."

Sasuke sat in mute silence, disgusted and sympathetic for the person that had taught them all they knew for so many years. He would have never guessed when Kakashi teased them or annoyed them or made them laugh, that he was holding truly terrible memories inside. Sasuke had not even wondered about his past before. To him, Sakura and Naruto, he was just their 'Book pervert teacher'. Thinking back now, Sasuke remembered that he had passed by and seen Kakashi stare at the memorial stone for what felt like hours. He'd go every morning and evening and just stand there.

_It's what probably made him late all the time. He went to that memorial stone and remembered the good times when his friends and family were alive. Now it's just a painful past for him._

"Kimoko…"

"Yes?" She glanced up at Sasuke with her heart-shaped face. Her expression change to one of worry as he just stared blankly at her, a hint of remorse and sadness in his eyes. "Are you alright?" She questioned. Darting forwards and putting a hand to his forehead. The sudden contact made him blush crimson – god, he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Nothing." He whispered, all words failing him once again.

_I'll tell her soon. _He promised to himself. And with that, he bid a hurried goodnight to the female and fell fast asleep.

The morning was fairly rushed. Between them, there was very little food and some berries they'd found nearby so breakfast wasn't exactly refreshing. Naruto hoisted Sakura into his arms while Sasuke supported Kimoko and they all set off towards civilization with Shu skipping on happily ahead.

Thankfully the journey only took about five hours or so which isn't very much in the case of walking between villages. They arrived at a huge wooden gate completely embossed in ivy and moss. Inside the gate was the little hut where the town guards usually resided to welcome visitors. They approached the big window which also went inwards and was used as a table, which the guards were seated behind.

"Welcome to the Grass village," a man with a grey hat and a grey waterproof jacket said cheerily. He tactfully ignored the blood stains on their clothes. "Please state your business."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf village. Also, Kimoko Tachibana of the Rain village" he said. "We have come to request aid for Sakura here who is very ill and Kimoko, who sustains bad injuries, while we're on a mission for Konoha."

The second guard who didn't look so cheery, peered over the 'table' at the two women and merely nodded. However he frowned at Shu, who was on his hind legs and looking up at him importantly. "Has the fur ball been cleared of any illness and disease? We cannot let him in if he is a potential danger to the village folk."

Kimoko stepped forward. "Yes he has been checked and cleared or any harmful dangers. I would have brought the records with me – but my home back in the Rain village was burned down and thus, the records along with it."

The two guards exchanged glances. The cheery one disappeared for a minute under the table and reappeared not long after with five passes in his hand. "There are four human ones here," he explained. "And a special foreign animal one. The ferret must stay with one of you at all times and that person must also carry the animal pass with them – please bear in mind that if these passes are lost, you will be billed a hefty fine for them," the guard smiled and waved. "The Hospital is situated to the left of the village. Take the main road and you'll come to it very soon. Have a nice day!"

Sasuke took the passes and distributed them out, deciding that Shu should keep close to Kimoko. He thanked the guards and they set off towards the hospital.

* * *

Sakura was vaguely aware that she was no longer in the middle on the road in which she fainted in. She partially opened one sleepy eyelid. The room was totally white and plain with no decoration but the simple necessities that were needed. The sickly pale green curtains were drawn, leaving a gap in the middle and sunlight streamed through in a thin block. There was two chairs either side of her bed the same colour as the curtains. A beeping machine stood next to her, monitoring her heart rate incase she should hit a critical state. Sakura gave a loud sigh and let herself melt back into her fluffy white pillows. She was in the middle of a nice dream as well for once – being woken up early certainly irritated her. However she could not get back to her dream since the smell of air freshener constantly tickled her nostrils. With an annoyed groan she sat up fully and yawned, taking in the sight of the rest of the small room. A small knock came at the door, in which Naruto cautiously opened and entered. Shutting the door quietly he went and timidly sat in one of the chairs flanking Sakura. He looked practically scared to death at the very sight of her – obviously thinking back to their last encounter.

"Hey," he said quietly after a while. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed and stared childishly at the bed sheets, her fingers absent mindedly playing with the loose thread on them. "I feel like I got the crap beaten out of me."

They both cracked a shy smile and shared eye contact for a least a second before both breaking it and looking away.

"Look Naruto, I-.."

"Sakura-.."

They both begun to talk at the same time but stopped when eye contact was again being made. Naruto inched his chair a little closer and gently tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear. "To make you happy," he talked quietly. "I'll do anything. Even if it means splitting up with you and ending our engagement – I… No, wait," he paused as a determined looked shone in his eyes. "I refuse to end things with you."

Sakura gulped and leaned over to place both her hands on his knees. "Are you sure?" She whispered. "You don't mind being married to a cursed, depressing person like me?"

"No," he said firmly and took her hands in his. "Shut up Sakura. You _aren't _cursed and you _aren't _depressing. The medic said that you just have been suffering from extreme stress lately and are now paying for – that slight bout of influenza you picked up from sleeping on the cold road also didn't exactly help much."

She giggled. "I haven't been myself lately have I?" She stared at Naruto's dazed expression and waved a hand in front of his face, asking what was wrong. He came back to his sense again and flashed her a gorgeous smile.

"Nothing," he said. "I just haven't heard you laugh like that for a while – I've really missed you."

"Wow – have I really been old cold that long?"

"About 2 to 3 days we reckon," he replied. "When we got you here yesterday afternoon, you were extremely malnourished, so we had to have a medic put you on a drip all night to make up for the lost vitamins and such."

Sakura chuckled darkly. "Wow, you've become quite the medic yourself now haven't you?" He nodded and leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by her finger lightly pressing against his lips.

"Naruto?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm really sorry for the things I said – it was the heat of the moment and I seriously regret them now. But since I can't take them back or anything – I'll just have to move forward. I love you more than you could possibly know, Naruto Uzumaki."

He didn't exactly reply with words but he gently crushed his lips against hers, letting his instincts take hold of him completely and throwing caution to the wind. He could feel Sakura's slight surprise at first by his forwardness, but she melted into it and started to kiss him back sweetly. She could feel the want, need and own personal apology through it, he was actually terrified that she could have either died or broken up with him for good. Snaking an arm around her tiny waist he pulled her in closer, leaving her lips and trailing innocent kisses tracing her jaw line and neck bone. She let out a small moan, urging him to carry on. She soon found herself pinned firmly to the bed and hands tangled up in his hair. She wanted desperately to go further, not caring at all who saw and heard them – right now it was about the both of them and nothing else. By the noticeable bulge he had, he also agreed and wanted to as well. Reluctantly licking his lips one last time, she pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Naruto, not here. Look where we are." Common sense had finally given in but despite her earlier condition, she was feeling fully alive and didn't question Naruto when he jumped up off the bed and locked the hospital room door.

She giggled like a school girl. "Not going to take no for an answer huh?"

"No way." He growled roughly and resumed back to what they were doing.

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his seating position so that he was a little more comfortable – plastic seats were a bitch. The new clothes he'd picked up with his little amount on money weren't exactly the best either. They itched and rubbed like crazy – Sasuke would always normally put new clothes through for a wash first before wearing them, that way they were much more softer. Of course, that was one of the little secrets of his that no one knew or would _ever _find out.

They'd all bought new outfits from the little boutique across the street from the hospital and dumped the blood-stained ones in the nearest rubbish bin. Walking from the guard yesterday to the hospital was hell. People kept coming up to them and asking if they were in some kind of massacre. Sasuke was certainly irritated with them, but if he'd lost his temper and started yelling his head off, they would all have been chucked out of the village.

Sasuke groaned at the sheer memory and propped up his feet on a nearby coffee table, watching the assortment of people move through the moderately large waiting room. Kimoko had walked off a while ago with Shu to try and find some water for them and this gave Sasuke some valuable 'thinking time'.

_I've left things too long now. If she sees Itachi again soon then she'll keep on believing that he's some kind of damn saint. But god – do I really wanna be the one to wipe that smile off her face? I'm terrible around emotional people…_

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his new black skinny trousers. He whistled tunelessly – obviously bored out of his very mind.

He wanted desperately for Sakura to be healthy and well again but he could not stop the nasty little nagging voice at the back of his head mentioning the fact that they should not be wasting such time. Immediately he felt a wave of intense guilt consume him. He was not being selfish at all, he just did not want to give Ashi more time to run around and cause yet more trouble for everyone. Sasuke stayed deep in thought, sighed heavily and flicked the stray hair from his fringe away from his dark obsidian eyes. He was not sure that leaving Naruto alone with Sakura was a very good idea after all.

_He could be crying by now__._

Women began to nudge their friends as they walked past and stare at Sasuke's figure with flirtatious smiles. He didn't take the slightest notice of their batting eyelashes and swaying hips – he was far too used to it from having girls such as Sakura and Ino jump on him all the time, back at the academy.

The women immediately glared as Kimoko strolled over and handed Sasuke a plastic cup with ice cold water inside.

"Sorry, I had to go everywhere and ended up at reception," she apologised. "I almost got kicked out as well because Shu was chasing a fly around the entrance and scaring everyone down there."

Sasuke snorted into his cup. He was surprised that this woman had that effect on him, he would usually not even crack a smile let alone laugh. But Kimoko brought out a lot of things in him that he had never noticed before – she was truly a wonder.

"Heard anything back from Naruto yet on Sakura's condition?" Her questioned jolted Sasuke from his mind and he stared at her blankly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said humbly and began to burst out into laughter. Sasuke watched with curiosity as almost every aspect of her lit up in amusement, even her eyes seemed to be joyful. Sasuke thought it was strange that she had a fifteen year old son – but didn't look a day over twenty five when she was actually in her thirties. He soon found himself smiling shyly back, a small ball of happiness rising in his stomach.

They spent rest of the morning exchanging stories about their lives and past experiences – Sasuke purposely left out any detail that involved his clan massacre and Itachi leaving the village. After a while, they got bored of sitting and explored the hospital a bit before venturing outside and enjoying the autumn sunshine, enjoying each other's company.

"So what do you think about her over there?" Kimoko questioned cheekily and pointed to a young brunette waiting outside one of the many shops that lined the streets. Sasuke groaned comically and shook his head.

"No – she isn't really my type."

"Really? But she's beautiful! So then – what_ is _your type? And I warn you, I will no take no for an answer!"

He and Kimoko were both sat on one of the benches outside, eating ice cream that they had just bought from a street vendor. They had been talking for a while about Naruto and Sakura's relationship before Kimoko began pointing out random women in the street and starting the 'Get Sasuke Uchiha Laid' campaign – much to his amusement.

"I don't really know what my type is," he admitted. "I have really dated – I've been busy with.. _other _things I guess," He did not say anything more on the subject. If he did, he'd have to explain his avenger plans on Itachi, so he tactfully changed the subject. "Come on Kimoko – let's try and find some guys for you."

"No thanks," she declined politely. "But I belong strictly to Itachi and only him. I don't really need any other men."

Sasuke couldn't explain why he had a sudden plummeting feeling in his gut. However, he dismissed it and asked Kimoko why she liked his brother so much.

"Why I like him? Well he's charming, romantic, fun to be with, interesting and _gorgeous_ – he really is a lot like you." He smiled again and caused Sasuke's heart to mysteriously pound a little faster. As a pleasant silence fell between them, Kimoko finished off her ice cream and lazed back on the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm day. Sasuke's head fell to one side and he gazed hypnotically at the woman. From what he could see, he had a tanned body, a thin stomach despite pregnancy and a generous bust…

_Sick bastard. _Sasuke cursed himself mentally. _What the hell am I thinking?  
_

He too, leaned back on the seat but kept his eyes on the woman. This time, his gaze travelled up her body and onto her face. Long black eyelashes, small button nose, _soft looking lips._

_I deserve to be locked up in a cell somewhere. This is my damn brother's lover-.._

He quickly looked away and tried to hide a blush when Kimoko opened her eyes and sighed happily. She jumped up off the bench and Shu scrambled up onto her shoulder.

"I have to go – I have an appointment to see one of the doctors about my injury status now," she apologised. "Thank you very much for hanging out with me this morning-.."

_Are you really going to do it? Are you really going to let her keep living a lie?  
_

He watched silently as she skipped away humming. Soon she'd be too far away for him to see.

_Why? Why are people like her always used by the bad guys?  
_

"K-Kimoko!"

He was shocked that he actually managed to yell for her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around curiously. Having her stare at him now was pure torture. He had to stop and lick his dry lips so that hopefully his words wouldn't fail him. He knew that he was probably bright red – but he didn't give a shit.

"I-.. I have something to tell you."


	11. When The Past Returns

**Hello there :) I know i keep saying that i'll take more time and not update as much, but i really can't help it. Writing has become a normal aspect of my life now :) I'm actually being naughty though, i should be tackling homework and coursework that's sitting in my room in a big pile :S**

**Anyway moving on, enjoy the chappie :) It's not very long as the last 2 chappie's but it gets the point across really. Please review and you'll recieve a cooke! Bwah ha ha ha - the power!  
**

"Blah" Speech

_"Blah"_ Thoughts/Flashback

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Eleven: When The Past Returns**

**-&-**

Since Naruto had left the hospital in a search for some decent food, Sakura found herself having lots of time to kill before her appointment later on, with a therapist about her stress disorder. So she pulled on her hospital gown which was earlier discarded by Naruto, and explored.

She spent the morning chatting with a few medics about the techniques that they used and she listened attentively.

_This information could help when I'm back training at the hospital again in Konoha._

When she had mentioned this training to them, they agreed to take her on a short tour. She was shown the many various experimental and examination rooms that were used and the usual daily procedures for them. When the medics were called back onto duty, they bid Sakura goodbye and went back to busily working again.

Satisfied and in a very good mood, Sakura returned to her room where Naruto was already waiting with rice balls. After their steamy session that morning, both young adults were still a little tired, but their differences had been thankfully sorted out and their past firmly behind them.

After lunch, Naruto began to recall all the events that she hadn't been there for or not been conscious at the time. Honestly if not for the grave look in Naruto's eyes, she would not have believed any of it at all – it seemed way too much like a bad nightmare that they couldn't wake from. Thinking about nightmares made Sakura's mood darken quickly as she recollected the awful dream she's endured.

"So what was that kid's name again?"

Naruto stretched and yawned lazily. He brushed off the loose rice on his black jacket and lay back on Sakura's bed.

"Sorry didn't I say? Ashi Uchiha Tachibana."

If Naruto's eyes hadn't been closed, he would have seen Sakura's whole in horror at his chilling words. A cold sweat began to form on the back on of her neck which had turned deathly white along with the rest of her skin.

**-&-**

_She wanted to scream, yell, run. But when she opened her mouth, no sound seemed to come out yet again – it felt as if sandpaper was actually in her throat, erasing her insides and slowly torturing her. She tried desperately to move her body but it was rooted to the spot._

_She was paralysed._

"_I know what you're thinking," he got up and walked slowly toward her. "You can't leave, because you're thinking too much about me. You pretend that you aren't, but even that brainless Naruto and anti-social Sasuke could probably sense it if they bothered to listen," he drew closer and closer. "You want to know who I am, don't you? My dear Sakura," he stepped into a pool of grey light in front of her. "This… Is me."_

_Untidy raven coloured hair… Ragged clothes… Deadly smirk…And dark obsidian eyes…_

_This boy was an Uchiha._

**-&-**

No… nonononono. This wasn't happening and this wasn't real – it just couldn't be.

_Naruto told me that has some kind of illusion technique – could he have sent me that dream to warn me? No – he doesn't seem that forward from what I__'ve seen and heard of him. If his truly has a sick mind then it was probably to play games with me – it really seems like the only believable conclusion. _She sighed and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. _But from what I've found out before from past experiences, an illusion genjutsu can only be cast at a short distance and that means he was somewhere nearby when I woke up from that dream!_

**-&-**

"_It… Felt so real," She whispered, the feeling of the air in that room still hanging around her. And that__ voice… She shuddered. "But those… Dark eyes? He looked… So much like Sasuke." She let the cool night air wash over her and within a few more moments, she was as composed as she normally was. Suddenly noticing where she was, she glanced around. Naruto was sleeping soundly beside her, Sasuke was unusually close, on her other side. _

**-&-**

"Naruto, he was there!" Sakura leaned down and shook the blonde's shoulders roughly. His eyes flapped open in surprise at her sudden movement. He stared up at her in confusion.

"Who? What?"

She sighed impatiently. "I wondered why Sasuke would come and sleep so close – he must have felt something and decided that it would have been more safer to be more compacted-.."

"Wha-.. When did you sleep with _Sasuke_?" Naruto had shot up from his position.

"No you idiot! You were there too! Remember?"

"Sakura I'm not going to lie to you – but I've got absolutely no idea what you're going on about."

"… Right," she tried to calm herself down – frustration wasn't good for her current medical state. "That night, I had just woken up from a bad dream. That dream had images from the Rain village massacre drawn onto the walls by someone who I think could have been Ashi. Thinking back now – I also suspect that it was an illusion cast by him – just like that huge desert. Illusions like that can be maintained for a while, just so the user is somewhere nearby. Ashi was hiding somewhere when I woke up and was the one who dispelled the desert trick and tried to trap us all between the dimensions."

"That little bastard," Naruto swore. "Just what else has he been up to I wonder?"

Sakura nodded grimly. "Yes, but that still doesn't answer the question, 'Where is Ashi now?'" The pair fell into a deep thoughtful silence. Hundreds on questions were whirling around their heads like annoying bees they could just not swat away.

"It's Sasuke and Kimoko." Naruto who had been staring out of the window, suddenly spotted them on the street below. They both moved over to the sill to have a better look.

"She's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is she really in her thirties?"

"Yeah, she happens to like the colour pink too – she wants your hair!" They chuckled quietly and continued to watch over the pair. For a split second, it seemed as if Sasuke's eyes quickly glanced up at them and looked away again.

"Let's not spy on them," Sakura giggled. "I don't fancy the idea of an angry Uchiha throwing a bitch fit on me!"

**-&-**

That's it, it was time. There was definitely _no _going back now.

Sasuke could see Kimoko bite her lip worriedly and glance at her watch. He looked so serious and determined that she didn't want to disappoint him – she was sure the medic could wait, the hospital wasn't very busy that day anyway.

"I really think you should be sitting for this." Sasuke suggested. She nodded and sat back down on the bench they were earlier seated on.

_It's now or never_

Sasuke opened his mouth and struggled to find the right words. For the past few days, sentences had been collecting in his head so he'd know _exactly _how to put the truth across in the gentlest way possible. Now however, his mind had been wiped clean like a slate.

"A-About I-Itachi," he began, blushing because he was stuttering like a complete fool. "What… Do you know about his past?"

"His past?" Kimoko tapped her chin thoughtfully and cast her gaze to the sky. "He didn't really talk about it much – except that he was apparently quite gifted at being a ninja… Now that I think about it, he didn't talk about his family either. I had no idea he had a little brother until you came along, Sasuke."

_I'll kill him_

He cursed himself silently yet again – why the hell did he get to damn tongue tied around her? It was pathetic! She was just another human after all – it shouldn't have been this hard!

"This is going to be a shock then," he sat down beside the young looking woman and grasped her hands. He was shocked – he really didn't mean to do that. He let go and carried on talking as if nothing had happened. "Long ago, the Uchiha clan was one of the most strongest and powerful in my village. Itachi and I lived with our parents and were surrounded by our relatives, so it was a cosy life," he paused and suddenly felt sad as the memories of his childhood came flying back to him. But he had to keep going , for Kimoko's sake.

"Itachi used to be a really good brother to me, even though all I did all the time was pester him to play with me. But one night, I was out playing with my friends and didn't get back to the estate till late in the evening, so I was worried that my parents were going to shout at me or something…"

"Sasuke," Kimoko interrupted. "You really don't have to push yourself and keep talking if this is too painful-.."

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly and glanced upwards – big mistake. He could just see two heads peering out of one of the hospital windows at him. A mesh of pink and blonde. He mentally screamed at them to not dare put him off track now and to just _go away_ and mind their own damn business.

_Well I guess I should have expected it really. When they're having sex, it's like "Sure, come on in!"  
_

Thankfully, they disappeared back into the room again and Sasuke let out a deep breath his didn't realise he was holding, he turned back to the conversation again.

"Uh – no, I have to," he insisted. "Anyway, as I walked through the Uchiha compound to my house, I noticed that something was very wrong. Every single house I passes was in complete darkness and no one at all seemed to be around. I ran inside my house, obviously confused and called out for my parents. No one answered."

Kimoko's gold eyes widened in a mixture of alarm and sympathy. She had a slight feeling of what of what he would say next, but didn't say anything due to the tight knot in her stomach.

"It turns out that my whole entire clan were massacred that night inside their very own houses – I even found my parents slashed to shreds. Only two people survived that night. Me and Itachi."

The gasp from Kimoko's mouth was almost silent as she felt her stomach grow tighter and tighter until she could hardly breathe. Her breath came out in small puffs of air. She could see Sasuke watching her closely with extreme remorse in his eyes – she could see now why Itachi hadn't even mentioned his relatives, she didn't blame him. She placed her hands over Sasuke's own cold ones.

"Why… Are you telling me this?" She whispered and gazed sorrowfully at him. He met her eyes with his own and gently brushed away the small hairs that framed his face.

"Because," he croaked, his heart suddenly deciding to squeeze itself into a ball – or so it felt like. Red and black dots were beginning to dance before his eyes. "Itachi was the one that killed them all."

And that was it – the terrible secret was out. The very worst thing that had ever happened to him and the source of his anger. Of course it would be never buried firmly in the past until he killed Itachi and avenged his clan – which he definitely would when the time came.

The seconds ticked on by very painfully as all the other everyday sounds of the outside world became nothing. He resisted the urge to just leap up and run away as fast as he could – it didn't matter about Naruto and Sakura, they could find him later on hiding somewhere like a little girl. Instead, he waited anxiously for fists to start pummelling him into the ground and screams of "You lie!"

Incredulously, they never came.

Two arms began to encircle him into a tight bear hug. He looked up in astonishment to see Kimoko's tear stained face shining back at him.

"You poor thing," she whispered into his ear, making his spine shudder as her breath tickled his neck. "How horrible it must have been to witness it all and to then be expected to move on and leave it behind, when you feel as if your life has ended and there's no point in going on anymore."

"Bu-.. Wha-.." Sasuke spluttered. "Why aren't you hitting me? Why aren't you screaming at me to say that I'm 'just joking' or 'pulling your leg'. I just said that your boyfriend, lover – whatever, just killed his whole family! He's a _cold blooded _murderer!"

"Yes," she admitted. "But he didn't kill you did he? I'd imagine that he didn't do it by accident."

"That's because he wants me to gain revenge on him – he's crazy – not right in the head. How can you be so _calm _about it?"

"… What can I say? I love him."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slipped his arms around her tiny body – a hug had never felt this good. He would probably never understand how she knew exactly how he felt, or how she wasn't angry at Itachi, but he wanted to protect her from what he'd endured in his lifetime of killing and anxiety. He simply wished for the world to just stop and leave them in that embrace forever.

Somewhere deep inside Sasuke's timid heart, was a tiny flower that until now, had been too afraid to bloom and soon it would be too big to ignore.


	12. Sasuke's Premature Heart

**Heylo! Summer holidays have begun! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm so excited xD But the bad thing is that I have A LOT of homework and coursework to be getting on with before Year 11 starts in September :( But I'll get through it and start some later so I won't leave it to the last final days again - bad memories!**

**Please enjoy.**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Twelve: Sasuke's Premature Heart**

**-&-**

Naruto yawned loudly and earned many dirty looks from passers by as he exited the big automatic doors of the hospital. The evening was starless and crisp but the air stayed quite mild so everyone wandered about without jackets. From his experience in the Leaf village, the night time was when everyone strayed outside to have a good time and when everything came alive. He stayed firmly away from the seedy looking bars and clubs in which half-dressed women and old men lingered in, and walked on by to the cheap hotel they were resided in.

"_Naruto – I'll be out of here in two to three days – isn't that great?"_

Remembering Sakura's happy words after her doctor's appointment earlier, his heart gave a great jolt of relief – from now on, they'd have to watch her and make sure she didn't get too worked up, but Naruto was sure that everything would work out in the end. So he, Kimoko and Sasuke decided the day before that they would lodge up in the cheapest hotel they found. Sleeping in the waiting room wasn't much fun, and the medics were growing slightly agitated with them anyway.

The small hotel room was pitch black as Naruto stumbled through the rusty stiff door. He shrugged and tossed the small key onto a nearby table.

"Yo! Sasuke, Kimoko, Shu! Anyone home?" He called but no one answered and nothing stirred. Shrugging again, he reached for some paper and a pen and helped himself to someones forgotten dumplings left out on the dining table. He sat down and happily ate his free snack, while also quickly scribbling down a note to Tsunade, informing her of their mission progress - or complete lack of it anyway.

Hearing a shuffling sound at the front door, he abandoned the note and glanced towards the noises. Sasuke entered moments later, his skin as white and Naruto's paper and a case of severely disheveled hair.

"Dude what happened? You look awful?"

The Uchiha silenced him with a major death glare. He sighed heavily and collasped into the nearest chair, a cloud of dust rose from it and caused him to choke.

"Had a hard day honey?" Naruto teased and wiggled his hips. "Want me to give you a massage-.."

"Shut up bastard!" Sasuke had ended up yelling far louder than he had first intended to. But he simply couldn't help it. Why the hell should he have to take Naruto's endless quirks all the time anyway? It was absolutely _ridiculous _- it made Sasuke want to die out of frustration.

Naruto's grin had long ago slipped off his face. What was Sasuke's problem? Surely he could take a joke.

"Jeez - on your period Sasuke?" Naruto's sharp words were met with Sasuke's fist slamming painfully into his jaw, until the boy sailed across the room and collided with what felt like a large plant pot. Naruto sat amist a pile of soil before leaping up and seizing Sasuke's crimson top.

"What the hell was that for?" The blonde roared as Sasuke's face began to flush with anger.

"For pissing me off all the time you _fucking idiot_! You and this whole fucking situation - everything!" The ex-avenger roughly shoved Naruto away and accusingly pointed a sharp finger at him. "It's all your damn fault for everything!"

Naruto had too, reached the peak of his anger and had hardly any trouble dodging every single one of Sasuke's clumsy strikes. Although Naruto knew that he could carelessly dance about out of his team mate's way all night, that didn't really register as an option. Sooner or later, Sasuke would start shooting out fireballs and Naruto didn't relish the idea of being burned to nothing, he _had_ to find out what was going on.

He didn't block Sasuke's next right hook, but quickly moved to the side so that Sasuke struck air. Naruto seized his wrist and flicked it backwards and held on so that the bone creaked in protest. He moved behind Sasuke's back and brought the captured arm over his shoulder. Sasuke winced in pain and elbowed the blonde with his free arm. Naruto cursed under his breath and tried not to let on that he'd been winded. He bent Sasuke's wrist further back and held on tightly as the Uchiha tried to wriggle away - to no successful avail. Both of his arms had now been grasped and only his legs were left. Naruto seemed to be thinking along the same lines and hooked his foot around one of Sasuke's skinny ankles, digging his hard sandal into the soft flesh. Sasuke roared angrily and kicked back at Naruto's kneecap which was still tender from escaping the other strange dimension. Naruto growled threateningly as his hold on Sasuke was released. The Kyuubi boy jammed his elbow into Sasuke's chest and stomach and watched as he sank to his knees and fell backwards to the floor, gasping for air.

"Now," Naruto hissed and placed a foot on Sasuke's neck. "Start talking. I'll listen."

Sasuke glared up at Naruto's dark crimson coloured eyes and pointed canines, he figured there would be no point now in trying to fight back anyway - his heart just wasn't in it.

"Go on," Naruto chided, his pupils were beginning to evolve back into those of a human. "Enlighten me."

_He's really pissed off,_ Sasuke thought._ Was i really that harsh to him? I don't even remember - i was blinded by anger._

"I-I... I to-.."

"Louder! I can't hear you."

"I told her! I told Kimoko the truth about my bastard brother!"

Naruto's eyes widended. "So what did she say? Does she hate him now too?"

Sasuke paused and his eyebrows furrowed together. "That's just the thing - she hardly even batted an eyelid. It was just as if she _expected_ it or didn't even care."

Naruto released Sasuke's throat and stared down, lost in the confusion. "What?"

"I told you," Sasuke sighed and nursed his bruised windpipe. "She started crying because she felt sorry for me having to live with the painful memories and just.. _hugged _me! After, she returned to the hospital to introduce herself to Sakura with the ferret."

"She hugged you? Man, I'm suprised you even let her get _close_ - a hug must be totally alien to you or someth-.."

"Don't start." Sasuke warned. Naruto took the hint and nodded thoughtfully.

"Even so, I bet it's all a big weight off your shoulders now, right?"

Sasuke mused. "I guess, but nothing matters - I'm still going to kill Itachi when I get the chance. I'll hunt him down to the ends of the earth if I have too!" He clambered off the floor and tightened his knuckles and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Kimoko didn't have me fooled for a _second_! She didn't want to show it - but now she's really hurting inside! She's hurting because of _him_!"

Naruto held up his hands as if to fend off the raven-haired boy's anger. "Woah Sasuke," he said carefully. "Aren't you becoming a bit too involved in this?"

"Too involved?" Sasuke spat in venom. "An beautiful innocent woman is a victim here because of my brother - who also killed my entire family might I add. Why? Don't you care?"

"But," Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulders. "Hundreds of other people have also been affected by him. We should know - we've met loads on our missions. Why do you care so much for _one _person?"

Sasuke gulped. "Because... That's what happens when you fall in love."

Naruto felt his hand slip from Sasuke as a strange expression appeared on his face. A mixture of humor, confusion and extreme sarcasm. He felt the breath catch unhelpfully in his throat and his mind wiped blank. Sasuke stared on, his heart secretly straining to thump right out of his chest. The room seemed to grow more hotter.

"W-W-Wha.. Bu.. - eh?" Even Naruto's words were failing pathetically. He suddenly marched away and returned with a glass of water moments later and gulped in down quickly. Sasuke had not trusted himself to move during this time and stood rooted to his spot, watching his companion carefully.

"I-I know this is a shock-.."

"Sh-Shock!" Naruto threw his empty glass to the side and it smashed against the near wall. "What the hell do you think this is? God - you're screwed up - totally fucking out of your tiny mind! _You love Kimoko_? You sick bastard, what's _wrong_ with you? No wait.. What's_ right _with you?!"

"I can't help it. I love her."

Naruto swore loudly and began to pace about like a starving predator. "Do you have _any _idea what your saying Sasuke? Your in love with your brother's old lover - your _nephew's _mother!"

"Of course I know that," Sasuke snapped, he was now growing tired of Naruto's 'I know what's best for you' act. It was becoming increasingly annoying. "Do you really think I'm happy about this outcome too?"

Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "God, that's what you and Kimoko were doing earlier when we saw you from the window! So tell me Sasuke, what did Mrs. Uchiha-To-Be say when you said you wanted to screw her?"

"WHAT! Mother fuc-.."

"No no no. _Technically _to Ashi's point of view - you'll be the mother fucker.. Oh god, you've gotten her pregnant already haven't you? _Sick bastard_."

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed. "You have _no _idea what's it's like to wake up everyday and wonder what's it's like to share a girlfriend and a child with your murderer brother! You don't know that every second of every minute, of every hour - I'm always beating myself up for coming out as the 'bad guy' and loving her! I actually wanna pull out my heart and rip out my hair in pure agony and frustration - _that my damn brother got to her first_!" He ground his teeth together and kicked the nearest chair, sending it flying across the room. Naruto calmed himself down first and stopped walking about. He lazily scratched the nape of his neck and exhaled.

"Sorry," he admitted. "I'm just really shocked, that's all. Of all the girls and women in the world, why Kimoko?"

Sasuke shrugged and relaxed against the wall behind him. "I could ask you the same question with Sakura. But my answer is that I simply love Kimoko and everything about her. I'll take the good things with the bad - no matter how awful and painful."

"But do you realise how dangerous and complicated this could all get?"

"Yes," Sasuke said at once. "I know, I'll work through it. And also," he added. "When you saw us, we were talking about Itachi alright? Seeing the both of you didn't make my words jump out any faster - gee thanks for that."

Naruto laughed quietly. "Yeah, Sakura said we shouldn't spy. You know, on some level, I think she's already worked out your whole situation despite not being totally conscious for most of the time."

"She probably does," Sasuke agreed. "That reminds me," he dug into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled bit of paper and handed it to Naruto. The blonde opened it fully to recognise it as a small brightly coloured leaflet.

"What's this?"

"It's advertising the Grass village annual festival which starts tomorrow night. It's like ours back in Konoha and runs on for a full two days, no one can enter or exit the village during that time which also gives Sakura some time to heal. So since we're stranded here until after the festival, I was thinking of asking Kimoko if she wanted to come with me tomorrow night, and then somehow try and confess my feelings to her later on."

Naruto's eyebrows raised. "Congratulations Sasuke, you've now successfully made the transformation into becoming a girl."

"Would you stop making stupid jokes for _one minute _and please tell me what you think?" Since Sasuke looked so desperate and lost, Naruto supposed that he should just shut up and support his friend for once - that's what Sakura knowingly would want him to do anyway.

"It's a good idea," Naruto murmered. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm alright with this whole situation with you and Kimoko - but I'll sit back and watch from the sidelines. Anyway, this also means I can take Sakura too so she can get a break from the hospital. I'm sure the staff will let her out for the start of the festival."

Sasuke nodded. "So it's agreed then? We're going tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I suppose you want me to go and ask Kimoko for you then?" Sasuke nodded again so fast that Naruto could visualize his head snapping clean off that skinny pale neck.

"Right," Naruto sighed and picked up his note to Tsunade. "I'll just take this to the post building so they can deliver this to Konoha, then I'll go over to the hospital to see them."

"Ok. I guess I better go out and see if there are any good festival clothes shops around here. I'm sure we can spend a bit more of our budget." Naruto smirked as Sasuke said goodbye and walked through the front door. The blonde darted out into the hotel hallway.

"Lock up your mothers, kids! Sasuke's on the prowl!" He shouted to the Uchiha's retreating back and then ran in the other direction as fast as he could before a fireball could shoot his way.

**-&-**

**There we go, read and review pleeease! I'm also thinking of leaving this fic for a while so I can work on some others that I have lined up. Needless to say, I will DEFINETLY return to this fic since I love it so much :P But I don't know what I should do .. Lol. I don't know if i've mentioned this before since I can't remember, but I'm now taking requests for fics and such :) To request a fic, please go to my homepage and there should be a link or something under the 'CONTACT ME' bit. I'm using my own email because PM's don't seem to want to reach me. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a cool day :)**


	13. Letting The Hair Hang Loose

**Yay, for once, i actually took time in writing this xD Sadly though, all is not well. Somehow miraculously, I seemed to have caught head lice :( But i got it early, so luckily they're still babies and should be gone in a week, with my mum's bloody thorough combing :( Owwie.. Anyway, i won't let it get me down! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Please enjoy.**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Thirteen: Letting The Hair Hang Loose**

**-&-**

"Is my obi tied right?" Sakura glanced away from the mirror she had been staring into and gave a cheery smile to the older woman biting her lip anxiously.

"Yeah, it's fine! Sixth time lucky?"

"Seventh," Kimoko corrected. "Well I guess it _is _a lucky number after all!"

After a little begging, pleading and promising, Sakura had successfully gotten herself discharged from the hospital, and now she and Kimoko and Shu were in the cheap hotel room, preparing for the festival which would be beginning soon. Sakura smirked inwardly when she imagined Sasuke's face when he'd later see Kimoko - she looked magical. Kimoko's kimono was a dark shade of silky ocean blue. Turquoise swirls lined the light collar and spread down to the legs, where they joined into a never ending pattern. Two lines of brightly coloured beads and jewels snaked down from the dark green obi and Sakura also noticed that small sequins were firmly fastened around the hem, as well as the swirls.

Sakura herself, had bunched up her newly washed pink tresses into a butterfly hair clip and placed two violet hair sticks through it, complete with suspended gems. Her kimoko was also the same shade of violet and had tiny detailed cherry blossoms etched around the cuffs, collar and bottom rim. Small green leaves hid behind the flowers and were covered even more when the light shade of pink obi, was put into place.

"Are you going to have a tradional japanese wedding?" Kimoko's sudden question caught Sakura off-guard.

"Well we haven't really thought about it," the kunoichi admitted. "My master - Tsunade, promised that she'd get everything sorted out because of our ninja commitments, but I think she only wants to dump her hokage work on Shizune so she doesn't have to tackle it! No doubt that my best friends: Ino, Tenten and Hinata will also want to contribute," Sakura broke off and giggled. "God, they're lick substitute parents for me! My own were killed a while ago, you see. Ever since I've lived on my own until I got engaged to Naruto - we have a house together now."

Kimoko's mouth fell open as she gasped. "Your mother and father _were killed_?"

"Yeah," the young woman shrugged. "I've kind of made my peace with it though. It happened years ago while they were on a mission."

Kimoko nodded understandably and turned to clear away the small mess that she'd made on the tiny dressing table. She tactfully changed the conversation. "So were you told when your wedding would be around?"

Sakura checked herself quickly in the mirror again. "I think Tsunade said around October or something - near Naruto's birthday probably. Which is only a couple of months away. I guess after this mission, we'll have to return and take some time off so we can help with the preparations and things."

"Ah. Feeling nervous yet?"

"I am about standing up and saying my vows in front of everyone," she laughed. "But I'm not really that worried, no. One of the advantages about being a ninja - you hardly have a spare moment to worry over things like that!"

"Really? Wow I'd love to not be nervous or fretful about anything. I guess you could call me one of those unlucky people who over-analyze things a lot."

Sakura's glance ventured away from the girl in the glass and over to a dark corner of the room. Her mood dropped a little as she remembered the past year.

"I _do _worry," she admitted quietly. "But about way more important things.. I worry about my destiny." Her voice was now threatening to brake. Kimoko picked up on the sudden strain and stared over silently. Her eyebrows rose up into her hair as she struggled to find an answer.

"Well, no one knows what they'll future will hold for them until it happens. It's one of the many key points to living."

"But what if you _did _know your future?" Sakura whispered distressingly as she dug her nails into the lower part of her exposed arm, drawing little beads of blood. "Kimoko - if someone were to simply make all the choices for you and then you'd be expected to live with them, what would you think? Would you just go along with it?"

There was a brief silence where only the shuffling of Kimoko's slippered feet could be heard. And then she was stood there in Sakura's face, her eyes filled with confusion and worry as her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Did something happen to you then Sakura? Don't try to lie and brush me off by saying 'no' either - I'm a mother, I've seen more of those looks to last me a lifetime."

Sakura relented at first but under Kimoko's intense gaze, she found herself weaken and crumple like paper as the painful memories and moments of her past year gushed out of her mouth. She felt as if she was speaking a completely different language - as if she was just only realising that it wasn't all a terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, it was real life. Along the way of describing the fight against Orochimaru and Naruto's near death, she felt tears appearing and Kimoko wiping them away with the hem of her kimono, while encouraging Sakura to continue, like a mother would. Once she was finally done recollecting and mourning the past, Sakura picked up a wad of tissues from the nearby bedside table and began to hastily dab away her running mascara.

"Sounds like you've been through the mill," Kimoko sighed but smiled kindly at the same time. "You really shouldn't try and push Naruto away to protect him though. He wants to help you and it only hurts him. He's really crazy about you - any idiot could see that."

"That makes me worse than an idiot then," Sakura sniffed. "Really Kimoko - I'm so sorry about dumping all my problems on you. God, I feel terrible now."

"Don't you even dare," Kimoko warned. "You should forget about everything and enjoy every moment as it comes - _especially tonight_. Who cares about some so-called destiny right now? Your what? 18? Live for the moment and only for the moment. Don't waste your precious time worrying about a fate that may not even appear for a long time yet. It's not worth it! Yes, I won't lie to you - they'll probably be horrible times ahead where you'll feel as if you want to die, but treat fears with a smile. Bad times are less bad when there are happy memories there to make things just a little easier. Don't be afraid to live."

Kimoko's strong wise words seemed to make total sense to Sakura. As she felt her worries ease, an immense wave of relief washed over her like a warm shower. This feeling must have shown on her face however because at the very next second, Kimoko was triumphantly holding up Sakura's small supply of make up.

"Let's re-do your face," She chirped. "There's eye shadow and mascara everywhere."

**-&-**

"I hate traditional clothing," Naruto groaned and plucked his dark crimson kimono with a thumb and forefinger. "Hey Sasuke, how did our budget cover all our new stuff plus the hotel fees?"

"I won't lie to you Naruto - we're going to be living on forest berries and fruit for a long time." Sasuke replied simply as they made their way down the early evening streets to the hotel after a long walk to allow the girls to get ready. All around them, the festival stalls and activities were only just being set up. Few newcomers were already wandering around and chatting pleasantly.

Naruto inwardly grimaced at the thought of no delicious ramen for days after this night. He'd try and fill up tonight as much as he could on the free food!

Sasuke's mind was on other things. He glanced down at his own dark green kimono and hoped to the gods, that he looked alright. He was already beating himself up enough already, for not asking Kimoko to the festival himself and letting Naruto do it for him! What was wrong with him?

Shortly, they arrived at the small hotel building complex. Naruto took a sideways look at Sasuke who was fidegeting like a child. The Uchiha saw the amused look on his friend's face and scowled.

"Do I look... You know... Sexy?"

Naruto tried not to let the horrified expression onto his face as Sasuke's shocking question, who was now blushing like a tomato, his skin no longer paper white.

"Uh.. I guess." Naruto didn't quite know how to phrase his answer without seeming gay. "By the way Sasuke - I think your make up may be running a little-.."

"Shut up!"

"Don't ask me stupid questions then," the blonde retorted. "Save them for Kimoko! Jeez with any luck, you might get some tonight!"

Sasuke looked postively mortified as he stopped in his tracks. "What the hell? Give 'The Let's Get Sasuke Laid Campaign' a break would you!"

Naruto said nothing but suggestingly raised his eyebrows and pratically skipped through the reception glass door and didn't stop his embarrasing charade until they were situated right outside the hotel room. Sasuke was shaking at this point and desperately trying to straighten the non existent creases in his clothing. Naruto rolled his eyes and lightly rapped the wood with his knuckles. A few seconds later, the door flew open to reveal the two giggling girls behind it.

"Someone looks gorgeous." Naruto spewed out his old pick up line and stepped forward to trap Sakura in a short kiss. Sakura freed herself from him to twirl around.

"Do I look good then?"

"Put it this way," Naruto came close again and bent down to whisper in her exposed ear. "If Romeo and Juliet wern't here-.." He gestured to the blushing Sasuke and Kimoko. "-.. Then I'd have to have you right here, right now, on that sofa."

"Since it's been a while," the girl replied in an equally seductive tone. "How about we slip off somewhere and have some time alone? That's if.. No other drunk guys whisk me away that is."

Naruto growled almost immediately and nibbed on her earlobe. "No way in hell would I let them. You're _mine_."

Sakura felt her whole body shudder in pleasure. She had to admit that she loved Naruto's possesive streak when it emerged. It made things more _personal _and _dangerous_. She could feel the heat rising from their bodies and the air increase in humidity. For a brief moment, they lost themselves and were only brought back to earth by Sasuke's impatient cough. Sakura blushed and took Naruto's hand for comfort.

"Shall we go?" Kimoko suggested. "I think we should leave Shu sleeping in the bedroom - the festival probably wouldn't allow animals anyway. I'll bring back some goodies for him later."

"Yeah that's best." Naruto agreed. _I'll also have to bring something back for him in thanks for helping me find Sakura. _He added mentally. He did not want to spoil the nice atmosphere with morbid memories, for one night at least. They were all present and well - he wouldn't want to swap anything for that. And so, the four of them left the hotel to the more darkened night sky than before. Naruto and Sakura decided to slow their pace a little to let Kimoko and Sasuke - who were deep in coversation, to go on ahead. Keeping his voice low, Naruto retold the fight and the heated argument he had with the Uchiha the night before.

"So he'll tell her tonight?"

"Yeah - which is why we'll go off soon and leave them to it."

Sakura giggled darkly as she pictured an embarrased Sasuke confessing himself. She still couldn't quite get used to the idea that he was _in love_. It was completely un-Uchiha like.

Even though the sky had transformed into a blackened abyss, down the streets they walked, brightly coloured lanterns were glowing proudly overhead and suspended with glittering wires. A crowd of people had now appeared and were milling about. It was almost too difficult to pinpoint anyone in particular due to the mesh of pigments and patterns. Everyone seemed to be heading the same way - the village square. Sakura moved closer to Naruto so they would not be seperated. God knows - it would be impossible to find him again.

They found that the roads had gradually become bigger until a tree-lined walkway was soon leading them to their destination. The trees were decoratred with hundreds of silky ribbons and streamers, countless tags were floating in the soft breeze from the branches - each one in honor of a member of the village who had died in the past year. The volume of the crowd grew louder as they left the memorial trees behind and exited into an immense sea of people. Everywhere, they were brightly lit stalls catering for everyones needs and tastes. Various shop keepers and assistants wandered about with trays of brand new free goodies and exotic snacks. Most of which Sakura had never even heard of before.

Sasuke, Kimoko, Sakura and Naruto managed to somehow slip their way to the front of the crowd as far as they possibly could as a wave of hushed silence filled the air.

Only the gentle tinkling of the huge water fountain in the middle of the square could be heard. There was a marble statue of a friendly looking dragon and a tall man posed beside it. Sakura edged closer so she could read the charcoal coloured plaque at the base.

**'Fafnir and Haekeri: Thou'est protecters of thine modern age.'**

She watched almost hypnotically as the water gushed from the dragons parted jaws with its wings spread. It cascaded to the clear pool below where hundreds of tiny floating candles and flower petals bobbed about on the surface gently. Many sweet smells such as lavender, rosemary and oranges emitted from them.

She briefly felt Naruto nudge her side and she glanced up from the fountain to see a young man making his way to the raised podium at the front of the square. He looked roughly about in his middle twenties and had long dark blue hair. His Kimoko consisted in a rich shade of green and gold - giving off the impression that it was really expensive and unique. This man obviously had a lot of money to throw around.

"Another year," he began. "Another year since our last big gathering like this. But, I would first like to mention and comemorate those who have sadly passed away during this time or could not be here for the duration of the festival." He paused so that the crowd would have enough time to respectfully send silently prayers to those departed.

"Let us not dwell on the bad points for now however," he cleared his throat. "For two days, we can drink, be merry and socialize. After all - relatives and friends are most important to the very life of one. Plus.. We get to party!" His words earned hearty laughs and a few whistlers. He waited patiently for everyone to settle down again. Until he closed his relatively short speech. "Therefore, I declare this festival officially - open! Have fun and stay safe my friends."

A huge approving roar of a cheer rang out though the hundreds of villagers and they began to turn around to one another and hug and shake hands with as many people as they could. Sakura found herself smiling and laughing with at least fourteen friendly locals.

"Me and Sakura will probably go get some food now," Naruto leaned close so that Kimoko and Sasuke could hear him clearly over the crowd. "We'll meet back here at dawn or something."

Sasuke nodded as the thoughts of him and Kimoko being alone whirled around his head. The conversation earlier with Naruto had not helped at all - because now, dirty thoughts were also daring to appear. His eyes widened and he quickly shifted his focus to something else. He'd punch Naruto's lights out later when things were more quieter.

They all bid goodbye to eachother - Sasuke, through gritted teeth - and split up. Sakura connected Naruto's hand with her own and he leaned down to affectionately peck her on the forehead. The festival seemed to be in full swing now as strange music as if from no where, appeared and stall sellers were barking their wares and bargains to passers-by. Everything seemed to be noisy. Even the small children weaving their wau through the crowd, were shouting at the tops of their lungs as they played happily. The couple walked past at least six street performers showing off their acts and three bands playing their own jazzy songs. The delicious entrancing smells of the free food, was very tempting.

"Let's live dangerously." Sakura laughed and skipped over to a ramen stall, much to Naruto's suprise and joy. They found a couple of comfortable vacant bar stools by the lengthly counter and settled into them. A cheery male cook gave them a smile, causing his chubby cheeks to lift upwards. He returned the ladle he was holding into the huge cooking pot behind him and approached the two.

"Aha! New blood!" He laughed heartedly and rubbed his calloused hands together. "So what'll it be, ninja from the Leaf village?"

"Pork miso please," Naruto's eyebrows raised and he cocked his head in confusion. "Hey - how'd you know we were from Konoha?"

"Easy," the man grunted and pointed to the exposed skin under Naruto's collar. "Your headband seems to be sticking out. If your in this village for stealth, I'm afraid your aren't doing a very good job! What'll it be for you, miss?"

"Beef miso, and Naruto has never had a stealthy moment in his life!"

The man roared with laughter as Naruto pouted cutely and didn't chose to say anything, he agreed with the girl but didn't want to give her the pleasure of admitting it. The cook scribbled their orders down onto a slip of paper and hung them from a rack for the next available chef to follow.

"The name's Tom Law," he introduced himself with a mock bow. "I come from across the seas, from dear old England."

Sakura tried to repeat the name back to herself, but she could barely muster a vowel - languages wern't her strong point anyway. Strangely, her parents were both bilingual and could spew out a simple sentence in many different languages. A trait that Sakura failed to inherit.

"Your japanese is flawless." She commented politely. Tom thanked her and smiled fully again - something he was obviously used to doing often.

"Yes, I came here a while ago so I've had plenty of time to practice. God knows, it's been hard! After some lucky breaks, I managed to pull together my very own ramen shop which thankfully was a big success. Tonight however, we're a bit short staffed, so I'm helping out instead of bossing all my workers around." The englishman laughed and Sakura quickly had to elbow Naruto in the ribs. From the looks on the blonde's face, he was contemplating on offering to help _run_ the damn business.

They continued to chat with Tom and casually swap intrests and home memories - Naruto irritatingly always led the conversations back to ramen! Tom brought them two piping hot steaming bowls of their food when it was ready. He wished them a happy festival time and extra luck for their mission that Naruto had vaguely mentioned, but luckily had not gone into too much detail about. After a short while, Sakura had found herself daydreaming and staring into space as she carelessly moved about the dregs at the bottom on her bowl with chopsticks. She didn't even hear Naruto ask her what was wrong, until he poked her and repeated the question.

"Oh nothing," she replied with a wave of her chopsticks. "I'm just thinking to myself really."

"Uh huh of course you are - and you're not troubled, right? Sakura, I've known you for years and I'm _marrying _you. Don't think I can't tell when something's on your mind."

She sighed - Naruto was right. He was annoyingly born with that weird sense and could read her as clearly as a book. "Just about our mission and stuff really."

"Undoubtedly," Naruto finally finished his third bowl of ramen. "-.. This has been the most irritating mission we've had. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere at all, does it?"

"Exactly," she admitted. "Hey, Naru?"

"Mrhm?" The boy pushed his empty bowl away and placed his hands behind his neck.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. Do you think.. We should head back home after this festival? I mean, we've had no clues to where Ashi might be, let alone how to approach and take down his ass!" Sakura's words ended on a high pitch and she had to struggle to keep her voice low - there were in public after all. Naruto thought for a moment and then pulled the girl close to his warm chest. He inhaled her sweet tangy scent and spoke carefully into her hair.

"Maybe you're right. But we also have other priorities - Kimoko for example. She's obviously been through a lot and we can't just dump her somewhere. She also has a right to know what happens to Ashi, as his mother."

"I guess," Sakura murmered quietly. "But I don't just see why Kimoko just doesn't come back with us to the village."

"I doubt that would work," Naruto disagreed uneasily. "You know how Tsunade feels about foreigners and _especially _about pets. She'd take one look at Shu and kick him over to the next town! To make matters worse, Kimoko said his health records were burned along with her house, so she has no proof he's well."

Sakura was growing a little impatient now as she refused to be proved wrong. "I'm Tsunade's apprentice - I'll talk her into this myself _and_ take full responsibilty for both Kimoko and Shu!" Since she seemed so determined and sure, Naruto decided that it would be easier not to argue and just agree. He really couldn't be bothered for fuss anyway.

"Alright, give it a try then."

"Good," satisfied, Sakura pulled away from the long hug and grinned. "I'm full - wanna go play some games?"

Naruto nodded and they both hopped off the stalls and ventured out into the crowd once more. "One thing Sakura," he leaned forward and gently kissed her neck, sending tingles up her spine. "I absolutely _forbid _you from worrying tonight. If you do.." He grinned seductively. "I'll have you tied to my bed for quite a while."

"Who knows?" Sakura leaned in and licked her lips. "Being tied up might be fun."

**-&-**

**Wow, 4,000 words :O I'm in shock! No wonder this chappie took so damn long! Anyway, this was originally meant to be one huge chapter, but i split it into two as being stuck on one page would have probably been very boring. Next installment coming soon. At least four or five reviews before though please :)**


	14. An Undying Love

**Hello there, I'm back! Last night I just finished _Down With Love,_** **which is another one of my fics that revolves around Sora and Kairi from KH. So if you wanna check it out and review, I'd be a very happy bunny :)**

**By the way, the song in this chapter is called "Strange and Beautiful" and it's by Aqualung**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Fourteen: An Undying Love**

"Thanks for winning this for me - I'll take good care of it!" Kimoko held up the small bear crystal ornament, until it caught the dazzling light of the swinging overhead lanterns, causing it to look somewhat magical.

Sasuke shrugged and his cheeks became a shade darker than they already were. "No problem, those games are pretty easy to win."

"But Sasuke," Kimoko protested. "It was your game and your win! Therefore, it should be _your _prize! I feel bad for taking it."

"I wanted you to have it," he replied, feeling a little hot under the collar at her intense gaze. "B-Because you know.. you were admiring it back at the stall and everything!" Oh god, he was babbling on now and probably looking like a total idiot.

Kimoko meerly smiled and took one last adoring look at her new bear statue, before slipping it into her turquoise silk drawstring bag.

Apart from the huge square, there were countless side alleys and small roads that were crowded. Sasuke and Kimoko had decided to make their way back to the monsterous fountain from earlier. They'd overheard someone talking about dancing and entertainment there. The pair seemed to have wandered across a more peaceful road to the centre of the town. A slient calm river ran right close next to the pebbled footpath. Kimoko hitched up her kimono so as not to get it dirty, and gingerly reached out to pluck up a rose floating candle.

"Pretty - hey look how clear our reflections are Sasuke!"

She pulled the unsuspecting Uchiha down beside her and pointed to the glinting surface. Indeed despite the night sky, the lights created an illuminous soft glow and clearly hightlighted the two happy faces looking down.

"You know," Kimoko set the candle back into the water again. "Some people believe that if you stare into pure clear water long enough, you'd see the reflection of your one and only true love," Sasuke saw her face darken slightly. "I used to think Itachi would appear there all the time. Now, I'm not too sure." As she said these words, Sasuke could feel the backgrounds noises around them just fade away as if they no longer seemed important enough. Even the illumination of the ethereal lights and strong scent of herbs and flower petals seemed absent. Nothing mattered except her. The closeness of her body warmth, the soft velvetiness of her voice and ever changing expressions. Sasuke had no more time to admire her due to her forgetting the dark mood and leaping up.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She jumped about like an excited child and grasped his hand to pull him along. They wove expertly through the sea of colours, now used to having hundreds of bodies around them. Music from different various areas could be heard as their throbbing base pulsed from one ear to the next. People had begun to dance their way to the main party at the square. Sasuke and Kimoko joined at the very end of the long line and sported their own crazy dance moves. Cheerful strangers began to laugh and copy them so that they formed a massive group of waving arms and kicking legs.

"Best festival ever!" Kimoko spoke loudly so that she could be heard over the noise. "We never really had anything this extravagant back in my village."

"Really? Our festivals are like this too - everyone takes a long time to prepare for it. After all, two days isn't very long, so most people go crazy." Sasuke explained as they entered a flower and ivy covered archway which opened up to their destination.

Situated around the fountain were many drunk and happy dancers, throwing streamers and glitter all around the dancing area. Soon, more clumps of people shifted forward from the crowd and copied the spin-and-join-and-spin-and-shimmy routine. Without a single hesitant thought, Kimoko squealed and pushed through to them. She found a spot and easily caught onto the dance without any trouble. Sasuke first took a glance around at the masses of spectators before gulping down his nervousness and joining in.

At first he looked like a right sight. He stood like a rigid board and stepped around more than danced - it was almost too painful and he had to restrain himself from running off.

_Be a man!_ He scolded himself, taking another quick look at the crowd's faces incase Naruto and Sakura were secretly watching and laughing.

The music finally ended and some of the dancers dispersed and bowed as the crowd clapped and cheered. After a few short moments, the band began to play another song which was more slow and romantic. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kimoko led him to the middle of the new group of dancers.

The pair locked gazes for a second. Kimoko wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hesitantly placed his on her petite waist. They shuffled slowly, completely engrossed by the almost mournful music. Sasuke almost jerked away as he felt the woman's head rest on his chest - he was sure she could hear her thumping heart!

One of the female musicians in the band, began to sing in a very sombre, but beautiful voice.

_**"Ive been, watching your world from afar. I've been, trying to be where you are,"**_

Sasuke could feel the words strike close with his heart. He glanced around to see the many dancing couple's eyes never leaving each others. The song was purely about love. A bond they all possibly shared.

_**"And I've been, secretly falling apart, on scene. To me, your strange and your beautiful,"**_

He nuzzled his head into Kimoko's neck. "I need to say something." He murmered into her hair. He could feel the shudder as his breath tickled her skin. She said nothing but he knew she was listening.

_**"You'd be, so perfect with me but you just, can't see. You turn every head but you don't, see me,"**_

"I know we haven't exactly known each other for very long, and not under the best of circumstances either. But to be honest, this is very hard for me to say, beacuse I never actually thought I'd ever be in this situation,"

_**"I'll put a spell on you, you fall asleep, and I'll put a spell on you. And when you wake, I'll be the first thing you see. And then you'll realise that you love me,"**_

Kimoko closed her eyes as she listened to the mixture of the song and Sasuke's words. Beneath her beautiful kimono, she could feel her heartbeat steadily increase faster as if she somehow knew what was coming.

"I've already told Naruto this and I think Sakura knows too," Sasuke paused. "They probably think really badly of me now. But I don't care,"

_**"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first. Sometimes, the first thing you want, never comes. And I know, waiting is all you can do, sometimes,"**_

Sasuke mentally encouraged and cheered himself on, despite his extreme nervousness. He thought he might throw up or something soon if he didn't let the truth out. Plus, he felt that the damn choice of song, wasn't helping him any. Kimoko must have already twigged on to what he was struggling to say, nethertheless, the had to say the words himself.

_**"I'll put a spell on you. You'll fast asleep, and I'll put a spell on you,"**_

It took a few moments for Sasuke to gather his courage. For horrifying second, he thought he might actually be sick on the poor girl.

"I-I'm... I'm falling for you, Kimoko,"

_**"And when you wake,"**_

"Everyday I'm hating my damned brother more and more if that's possible. It would be better if he never existed in my opinion. I know you had a history with him, heck - I wouldn't mind being second best! But all that I ask, is that you accept my feelings. Please."

_**"I'll be the first thing you see,"**_

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't need to hear any more than that. The depressing, agonising sound of a heart crashing into a million pieces, filled his ears. It felt as if a huge animal was sat on his body, squashing his lungs into mush. For a moment, his vision blurred and then came into focus again at the sight of Kimoko's tear stained face gazing sorrowfully up at him.

"M-My heart stil belongs to Itachi," she croaked. "Not matter what he's done, I'll stand by him. This love is too strong." She gestured towards her heart. Sasuke said nothing but resumed their slow dancing.

"What should we do now?" He murmered, voice threatening to break. Kimoko tightened her grip around his shoulders. For someone so small and dainty, she was suprisingly strong.

"I guess we should just keep dancing." She whispered.

_**"And then you'll realise, that you, love me."**_

The night wore on into early morning as the fun progressed. Only a small percentage of the town went home to catch a few hours sleep, before they would venture out in the morning again, to carry on the celebrations.

Naruto and Sakura had ended up going from on free stall to the next, collecting free goodies and stashing them under their kimonos. They also happened to be very drunk while doing so. But they couldn't help it - after one bottle of strong sake, who could say no to another? Currently, they were sat at yet another bar which seemed to have 'A never ending happy hour', all drinks were completely free.

"Ne, ne, Sakura, let's play truth or dare!" Naruto took another swig from his bottle and swayed slightly. The girl giggled uncontrollably and nodded enthusiasticly.

"You go first (hic) Naru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked dangerously. Sakura stroked an invisible beard on her chin and pouted.

"I dare you," she paused dramatically and pointed a shaking finger at a nearby raised platform. "To do a strip tease!"

"Ah I taught you well," the boy stood up and teasingly cupped her chin with his hand. "But I warn you, you might want to 'do' me afterwards."

Normally, Sakura would have swatted him away and muttered something about 'perverts'. But the mixture of the alcohol, the atmosphere and being in a new place made her feel daring and confident.

"Maybe I'll put on a special show for you later." She purred, earning the sexy smile that she was hoping to recieve. He wobbled his way up to the small stage and got the audience's attention. Many drunk women catcalled as he whipped off his kimono to reveal his toned body. However, his boxers stayed firmly _on_. He'd never be drunk enough to take them off to anyone but Sakura.

"I think I just won my dare," he skipped back over to the stools and slipped his clothes back on, but left his chest half exposed. "You're welcome to take your clothes off for me anytime Sakura."

She giggled again, her face still a little red from Naruto's routine. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and whispered into his ear. "Yes, but guess who gets to take off my underwear?" She could tell that Naruto wanted to have his way with her right on that bar, but she quickly let go and smiled.

"I pick dare." She said triumphantly.

Now it was Naruto's turn for revenge. She felt herself melt a little when a dark smile appeared on his face. "Ok," he said. "See that big guy at that table over there? I want you to go over and get his number."

"What!" Sakura shrieked. "You can't be serious - through your act, he had his hands under the table the whole time!"

"Don't worry, just his number - you don't have to have sex with him or anything."

Deciding she wouldn't back out, Sakura slipped her kimono down her shoulders a little and adjusted her hair sticks so they looked perfect. With one last teasing glare at Naruto, she sauntered over to where the fat guy was eating.

"Um, excuse me," she tapped his greasy shoulder politely. He grunted and turned to this beautiful young woman. Sakura's insides churned as she could see bits of food stuck in the guy's beard. "I was just sitting over there with my friend. And I happened to notice you."

He stared openly at her slightly exposed breasts before coughing and replying: "Hehe really? You're a very pretty lady." And then he smacked her ass.

It took absolutely _everything _for Sakura not to beat this guy to a pulp. She pasted a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and fondly stroked the guy's messy and greasy hair. "I wonder if it's too much trouble to possibly get your number?"

"Of course," he said instantly, reaching into his pocket for a pen and paper. "I'd never deprive a sweet lady like you." Sakura took the number daintily between a forefinger and thumb. She was just about to leave when she felt his grubby hold on her arm. She looked back to see him grin toothily.

"How about you meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes?" He suggested. Sakura was just about to tell him where to get off, when she felt a warm arm grace her shoulders.

"Miss, you're being called back onto your shift now." Naruto lied, he smiled at the guy and bowed before quickly ushering Sakura out of the bar.

"Thankyou so much!" She huffed when they were out in the early morning air. "Christ Naruto, you go and pick the worst damn guy!"

"Sorry, sorry," he gently slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. "I couldn't stand to see him touching you any longer."

"That makes two of us." She sighed. Naruto laughed and interwined their fingers. The air was considerably cooler and less smokier than the disgusting bar. The sky had faded from black to a light navy, morning was well on it's way but it didn't look as if the majority of the crowd wanted to go home and rest just yet.

"By the way," Naruto said. "I'm enjoying the full view of your chest there." Sakura whacked him lightly and readjusted her kimono. She dug out the greasy guy's phone number and waved it in front of Naruto's face.

"I win!" She said sweetly.

He shrugged evenly and tore the paper to shreds. "Where do you suppose Kimoko and Sasuke are? We haven't seen them in hours."

"Aww leave them alone Naruto. I bet Sasuke's never felt like this before!" Sakura protested. As if magically on cue, the Uchiha appeared out of the crowd and made his way towards them. Sakura's expression fell when she saw Sasuke's grim look. When he reached Sakura, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby side alley. Naruto followed.

Sakura groaned and rubbed the sore spot on her arm. "God Sasuke, no need to be so rough."

He silenced her with a glare. "Have you seen Kimoko _anywhere_?" He whispered urgently. Both of them shook there heads and Sasuke let out an aggravated moan. He then told his friends of earlier's confession and how she bid him goodbye and slipped away into the crowd when they stopped dancing.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Sakura commanded. "Maybe she's gone to calm herself down or something - you gave her quite a shock you know. She probably doesn't know how she feels about Itachi and yo-.."

"She does!" Sasuke roared and pushed Sakura away from him. Naruto caught her in his arms and glared at the Uchiha. "She said she still loves him herself!"

"That doesn't mean you should act like a total jerk," Naruto said dangerously. "She has be somewhere - she can't just disappear."

The distant festival sounds could still be heard as Kimoko gazed sorrowfully out of her window. She was back in the hotel room, sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She suspected that everyone would return soon to get some sleep. She truely didn't know what to say then she was faced with Sasuke again. He had so carefully given her his heart and she had stamped on it. God, she felt pathetic.

"Can't sleep either, Shu?" She fondly stroked the ferret's tan head as she felt him stir from his slumber. Shu tiredly yawned and crawled up to her pillow and curled up into a ball, his body silently rising and falling with each tiny breath.

Kimoko sighed and continued to stare to the outside, she didn't no what she would do at all. She'd already planned to possibly go to the Leaf village with her friends, but now that looked just like a dream.

"Maybe I will stay here," she murmered, proping her head up with a hand. "If I was in one place, then information on Ashi would get to me quicker."

As if a red hot iron touched her skin, she leapt up and knocked the window wide open.

_Oh my god, It's him - It's his chakra!_

She couldn't believe it - _he was nearby!_

Trying not to wake Shu, she skidded around the small room and pulled on her normal clothes with my difficulty as it was dark. She stopped for a short moment as her heart panged as she thought ahead. She plucked the small bear statue Sasuke had won and place it on her pillow next to Shu. She also left both Shu's and her own passes as well.

Wasting no time, she quickly pecked Shu goodbye on the head, took one last longing look around her small bedroom and leaped out of the not very high up window. She didn't have a great history of ninja training, but just enough to land swiftly on the ground and speed off to the farthest end of the village where security was lax. Within a space of twenty minutes, she had vaulted over houses and landed outside the village, just hoping to god that no one saw or heard of her. That would be troublesome.

* * *

Deidara frowned, his train of deep thought uninterrupted. "Sasori," he began, turning his gaze toward the red-haired man inches away from himself. "Why do you make such _ugly _puppets?" Sasori chose to ignore this question as he continued to repair Taeki's wooden arm.

"I mean," Deidara continued. "If they fight like humans and use chakra like humans and even have human hair stuck to them, why can't they actually _look _like humans y'know? To me, they're like tiny trees instead of _art_."

Sasori was seriously debating with himself whether to kill his teammate now or later. He was extremely sensitive when it came to his puppets and despised anyone when they made bad remarks about them. Puppets were his life now. He again stayed silent and soon finished his work, he tossed the arm to the left of him where it sat in a pile of various misshapen wood parts.

"What's all that?" Piped up the most annoying one.

"My latest new puppet – Taeki." Replied the puppet-master in his monotone voice. "And before you make one of your idiotic comments, think again or you might find that I've ripped off both your arms and beaten you to death with them."

Deidara laughed. "My arms? Is that it?" He stood up. "C'mon even Tobi could of made better threats."

"Did I _say _I would be done with you?" Sasori too stood up, his charcoal eyes shining. "Wait till you find out the things I'll do to you _after _your dead." Sasori hadn't intended for his words to have sounded so dirty - it didn't matter anyway, he couldn't change what's already been said.

Deidara stared into a flickering camp fire. "I kind of miss Tobi and his stupidity. He's been gone for nearly a year now."

The red head sighed, he really wasn't the best person to talk to about emotional memories and such. "Well he deserved it for helping pinky and demon boy to escape. He probably died, being the fool that he was."

"I like Sakura," the blonde thought aloud. "She was easy to train and liked my art. If only we didn't want her for the wrong reasons. Spikey foxy had more of a temper though but he was strong."

"Deidara.. Do we really have to remini-.."

"_Uzumaki you fool!" Deidara cursed as the Kyuubi boy smashed his fifth straw boxing bag into a pile of hay. "Control your chakra like Sakura here, too much and you'll keep on destroying our training equipment!" Naruto muttered a small apology as the sweat trickled its way down his burning forehead._

_Deidara sighed,_

"_Ok that's enough of that. Sakura, can you keep him busy while I go and try to track down yet another punching bag?"_

"I miss those good old times," Deidara sighed. "Even if they didn't last that long. No offense Sasori - but you're boring, Tobi was more of a laugh than you are."

Sasori clenched his knuckled and gnashed his teeth together, he didn't give a shit whether his comrade thought he was boring or not - what really annoyed him, was that the blonde looked as if he was about to cry. It was then, that Sasori stomped off, muttering something about "Wanting time alone, you pathetic bastard".

Deidara was just about to get up and go after his friend, but a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Itachi stepped out and surveyed him.

"Deidara, are you crying?" The blonde snorted and shook his head indignantly. Before Itachi could retort with a snide comment, the clay artist wandered off into the forest. Itachi rolled his dark eyes and sat tiredly on a chubby log by the campfire. He'd had an extremely long day trying to find out information on his damn offpsring. The word 'son' seemed almost alien to him. Of course he could feel a scent of strange chakra charging at him from a mile away. He blinked a few times in suprise but to be honest, the meeting had to come sooner or later.

"Hello Kimoko." He didn't need to turn around. Only an imagination was enough to picture the woman's shock as he caught her out as soon as she arrived at the small makeshift campsite.

"Itachi." She greeted quietly.

The moon above was now well on its way to be overcome by daylight. The hue of the sky was much brighter than when she'd left the village and even a few early birds had ventured out to contribute to the many sounds of the forest. She breathed a few times before stepping forward and gingerly taking a seat next to her ex-lover. He didn't shift away but she could tell that he felt a bit uncomfortable being so close to someone. His comrades had enough sense to keep away when it came to him.

"How have you been?" Her speech came out in whispers. No matter how many times she'd clear her throat, emotion would grab hold to her vocal cords.

"Content," he said. "I suppose we should just cut to the chase: Do you know where Ashi is?"

"Why? So you can kill him!" Kimoko hadn't intended for her acusing shriek to be so loud. She groaned and dug her head into her knees. "You've really gone and done it now, Itachi. I've been informed of your disgusting crimes - I can't believe you would do such a thing! Tell me it's all a lie, tell me!"

"Everything you've heard is probably true," Itachi said carefully. "Especially if it's from my little brother. He has good reason to hate me."

"Damn right he has! Do you even comprehend how screwed up you must have made him! First your entire family, then your little brother, and now your son - christ Itachi, what the hell are you planning next? An annihlation of a disabled children's hospital?"

Itachi shook his head, he gussed that his closed answers wouldn't be enough for this woman. Plus, he wanted for this conversation to be over with by the time Sasori and Deidara returned.

"I have commited horrible crimes," he admitted. "But Sasuke only tells you one side of the story. I can tell you now though that I'm not exactly proud of those who I've tortured and killed." He then went on to explain to the emotional woman about his evil deeds and reasons for them. For what seemed like ages, they talked and talked until the early morning of the dawn finally arrived. She could tell that Itachi wanted to be on his way soon, he probably didn't want to be in one place for too long anyway. Still, she needed to ask the questions that she most needed the answers to.

"Do you still love me?" She had the courage to ask. Itachi paused before replying: "I don't know."

"What kind of answer is that?" She demanded. "You either do or you don't, and Itachi Uchiha - I still love you. You must think I'm crazy to love someone as guilty as you are, but I can't help it! I-I just.. do!" Heavy sobs wracked her body as she sobbed into her hands. Itachi hesitantly placed a pale hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think there's actually any point to me living anymore," Kimoko sighed finally. After there were no tears left to cry. "I don't even care what happens to me anymore."

Itachi shook his head. "You shouldn't say that."

"Itachi - my home was destroyed, my friends killed, my lover is a murderer and my son is missing."

"Do you not think he needs you more than ever?"

Kimoko laughed sarcastically. "Needs me? Itachi, he would have much preferred you to bring him up!" She clenched her fists in frustration. "End it Itachi - NOW! END MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

"Stop being so dramatic."

"You're a jerk!"

"I know."

"I-Itachi," Kimoko's eyes began to brim over with tears again. "What's happened to you? You used to be so kind and caring and _nice _- what have you turned into?"

"You answered your own question," Itachi pointed out. "I'm a murderer and only deserving of this life I have now. I do not deserve you or Ashi, I have no chance to live a normal life now. I chose this fate, so I'll continue it without regrets."

"Without regrets?" Kimoko sniffed. "I wish. I have plenty of regrets. Why bother to live a life that hates you, Itachi? That's how I feel about my own existence. Do me a favour and euthanise me."

Itachi felt his eyes widen in suprise, he slowly turned his head to the female, his eyes trying to detect whether she was serious or not. Kimoko smiled sadly and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Please." She whispered. Itachi choked down his emotion and stood up, pulling the woman up with him.

"Wait," she said. "I have something to say before yo-... Before it ends. Listen Itachi... I want you and Sasuke _together _to find Ashi, and bring him up into a fine adult and save him from himself," she cupped her lover's face with shaking hands. "That's my last wish."


	15. When The Clouds Darken

**Alright I accomplised my goal. To upadte three times during the summer holidays before school started. And I did it! School starts tomorrow again :( I can't believe it! 6 Weeks has gone waaaay too fast!**

**But this is my last year of school before I go onto college. So I'm very scared but excited at the same time :) In the next year, I probably won't have as much time to update, due to exams and coursework. Plus, I have to practice my routine for my Taekwondo grading next Tuesday - wish me luck!**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Fifteen: When The Clouds Darken**

**-&-**

"Thankyou for a wonderful night." Sakura thanked her soon-to-be husband and giggled.

"It sure was," Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Especially since you totally scored with that guy-.." He dodged out of the way as Sakura swatted him, her cheeks burning from the earlier memory. They shared one long kiss goodnight, and separated into their rooms - Sasuke hadn't even bothered to bid them goodnight before storming to bed.

Sakura went to her room and threw on a large white tee and a pair of old yellow shorts. She let down her hair, folded her kimono neatly on her bed and slipped off the shoes that were killing all night. She went to the bathroom to have a quick wash and brush her teeth and then returned to her room and was in bed within minutes.

_I should have a really long shower tomorrow, before we go out again. Wait - it's dawn now, so don't I mean 'later'? I'm too tired to be confused. _She sat up to open the window for a little air and leaned her head out into the cool breeze. More than half of the village had now returned to their homes for a few hours of sleep before they came out once more. Despite the time, people were still wandering about in the streets below and laughing with each other. Sakura leaned her head to the left and she stopped. Kimoko's window seemed to be open as far as it would possibly go.

_Isn't she cold? _Sakura wondered. She shrugged it off and lay back down, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**-&-**

Sasuke yawned sleepily and tossed his formal attire across the room - he wasn't planning on ever wearing it again, anyway.

"I can't believe I told her," her muttered. "At least I have closure now though. I'll be glad to move on and leave all this behind." Of course that wasn't totally true. Sasuke knew he was in a little bit of denial and brushing of this embarrasing night to make himself feel better. Deep inside, he half expected Kimoko to reject him anyway - they were just too different, but yet so right together at the same time.

Suddenly realising he was thirsty, Sasuke pulled himself out of the thin sheets and silently padded through to the tiny kitchen. In the fridge, there only seemed to be two cans of coke - one of which, had a tiny little 'S' drawn on it. Sasuke knew what it was for, all too well. Naruto probably shook up the can and might have been planning to give it to him at a later date.

Sasuke smirked and quickly rubbed the letter off, which didn't prove hard since it was in marker. He placed the joke can back and took the safe one.

_Can't wait to see your reaction when it's all over your Naruto_. Sasuke thought smugly, taking a long sip of the chilled liquid. The sound of scratching caught his attention, and he glanced down to see Shu hurrying over to his feet. Sasuke tried to ignore the ferret and make his way back to his room, but Shu protesed by biting down hard on the boy's bare foot. Sasuke growled and chased the ferret all the way into Kimoko's room. It was only until he got the ferret in his hands, that he realised where he was and who was missing.

The sheets were rumpled so he could tell that someone was lying in them earlier on and a familiar bear figure and passes were left lonely on the pillow. Shu squeeked sadly and leaped onto the windowsill. It didn't take Sasuke very long to work out the whole situation.

"Dammit!" He cursed. Shu squealed again and jumped down to the street below, indicating that the Uchiha should follow. And so forgetting he had no shoes or a shirt on, Sasuke followed suit through many alley ways and streets, until the ferret stopped at a corner of the village wall and sniffed around.

"Stupid woman! What the fuck is she thinking?" Sasuke ignored the goose pimples appearing on his bare chest. He took off again as soon as Shu caught the correct scent and bounded up a nearby tower, to jump off and land outside the perimeter. Sasuke almost yelled his head off when he felt a few thorns sink into the soles of his feet. Now he was seirously regretting leaving the hotel without shoes. He was also having a hard time keeping up with the furball as it kepy disappearing behind tree branches and popping up somewhere else - it was aggravating him.

"Damn it - how much longer!" He didn't expect the ferret to answer. It glanced back and seemed to regard him with a cold glare before moving even _faster_.

"_What's your name?" Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall._

"_K-Kimoko." Kimoko replied, still a little frightened of the two strangers to say the very least._

"_That's a nice name," Naruto commented kindly. "We should explain why we're here. Me and Sasuke were assigned to a mission by our home village Konoha, there was also another member of our team with us called Sakura – who's actually my fiancé by the way, but we lost her after she ran off by herself," Naruto paused. "Our mission was to locate some kid in the Hidden Rain village who was causing a disturbance of some kind, but that's all we know of this mission – sucks, I know."_

_Kimoko's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Oh! Then I guessed you made it successfully – this is the Hidden Rain village."_

Sasuke cursed himself for letting the flashbacks take control of his mind. He didn't even know why he was so worried - Kimoko had only probably gone out for a walk or something to clear her head. He _had _shocked her after all. Still, why on earth would she just climb out of her window and not tell anyone? It just didn't make sense.

"_So you guys are hunting him, eh?" Kimoko blew hot air into her hands and huddled further underneath her cosy blanket. For the past hour, Sasuke had recollected the whole point of this mission to the woman in greater detail. Sasuke expected her to be shocked or begging them to not give chase to her only son, but Kimoko was relatively calm and even flashed a peaceful smile once or twice. It was one of those very smiles that make his heart break. He was yet to tell her about Itachi's betrayal._

"_Yes," the Uchiha replied. "Our Team Leader told us that he was causing quite a disturbance in the Rain village and that we were to go and check out the situation."_

_Kimoko nodded understandably. "I feel a little bad that you guys have come all this way for nothing. But honestly I'm also a little relieved, Ashi now has more time to stay hidden from those horrible Akatsuki people," Sasuke saw her gulp sadly as she remembered Itachi. She quickly changed the subject and flashed another smile. "Thank you for helping me out of that desert prison. I was meaning to ask this before but.. Well – would you think it would be too much trouble, if I tagged along with you lot, just until I clear my head and work out where I'm going to go next."_

"_It's too dangerous for you Kimoko," Sasuke disagreed at once. "You haven't had very much ninja training and I'm sure that you would not want to see us haul your son back to our village if needed. When we get to the Grass village tomorrow, you should stay there and start a new life for yourself or something. We're on a mission and we don't know what we'll befall."  
_

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered. "What agony and terror must she have been going through when she knew people were out to capture her son? The son that she loved very much and what the only evidence of her lover!"

Shu had disappeared again and Sasuke was going to keep on pressing forwards, until he spied the ferret down in a tiny clearing below. Sasuke landed with a painful "oomph". His feet were torn to shreds and bleeding. But from obtaining worse injuries in the past, Sasuke didn't mind too much.

"Hey furball - why did you stop? We need to hurry an-.." After Sasuke was done brushing himself off, he glanced up and was stopped midsentence.

Only a few feet away, a familiar heap was slouched next to an old rotten log. Shu was on his hind legs and whining pitifully like a dog. As soon as Sasuke recognised the long brunette hair and shabby clothes, it felt as if a hand enclosed around his throat and his blood ran cold.

"K-Kimoko!" He ignored the constant stabbing pain in his feet and rushed over to the woman and skidded on his knees.

_No, nonononononononono! _The words were like a mantra, repeating themselves over and over again around his head._ No! Not her - please not her!_

He grasped the woman's shoulders and turned her onto her back. Blank lifeless eyes glared up accusingly at him. Her skin was the same shade of paper except a tiny stream of blood emitting from her mouth. Sasuke felt the wetness in his eyes as he stared as the deep gash in her neck. The very same neck he was nuzzled into only a few hours ago during their dancing. No doubt her death had been quick and painless.

Sasuke let go of the body and narrowed his eyes. It was very faint, but he could feel strange chakra around the wound.

_Itachi was here._

The pieces clicked and Sasuke roared, sending the birds flying from the think trees above.

"Dammitdammitdammitdammit!" He cursed. His brother had yet again taken something precious and close to him, without much difficulty. Sasuke then began to blame himself and wish to the _gods _that he could go back in time to follow Kimoko after she disappeared from the festival.

But some wishes don't come true. He was taught that a very long time ago.

_I could have prevented this if I just kept an eye on her.. No - I shouldn't be blaming myself or anyone else. It was all down to that fucking son of a bitch! He's the reason my existence is overhshadowed._

"Kimoko," Sasuke's voice came out in a whisper as he leaned towards her, almost expecting her to listen. "I promise I'll avenge you. Itachi must pay for what he's done. I'll hunt him down to the ends of the earth and won't rest until I've killed him!" His voice began to strain with unshed emotion. "Remember that I-I love you and I'll never forget you. Goodbye."

Sasuke gently closed her eyelids and moved backwards, Shu following. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes muttering: "Fireball jutsu."

The flames engulfed Kimoko's empty shell. The hues of orange and yellow made short work of the obstacle as they licked at every inch of the heap. Sasuke found the rising smoke quite comforting as he imagined Kimoko's spirit floating gently up with it. Know that she was free now, calmed his anger a tiny bit. If he just left her here to rot, scavenger animals would come along and tear her to shreds and have their feast - she didn't deserve that, it wasn't fair. But then again, what about this situation _was _fair?

The small fire had died out and only charred leaves remained. Sasuke sniffed a few times, suddenly unnerved by the silence. He glanced down at Shu who'd been quiet the whole time, the ferret looked up sadly at him. As they made their way back to the village, the Uchiha kept wiping his eyes, but the tears kept coming.

Destiny was a bitch. The many twists and turns of fate had terrible consequences that were always garunteed to cause a lot of hurt and pain. As Sasuke had known all too well.

**-&-**

For once in a very long time, Sakura was having a nice dream. Too bad it ended and she was awakened to the sound of slamming doors and raised voices.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yep, it was one of those Naruto and Sasuke fights as she expected. She was mildly suprised that they hadn't run out of things to argue over just yet.

She attempted to fall back into her lovely slumber again but the yelling only seemed to get louder. Both boys stopped as she threw open her door amd glared at them, tousled haired and tired.

"Go. To. Bed." She hissed menacingly. "_Some _people are trying to sleep!"

"Get dressed," Sasuke commanded. "We're leaving."

Sakura glanced from his bleeding bare feet to the scratches on his naked torso. She moved more into the room and folded her arms stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Sasuke growled and clenched his fists. "I'll tell you - she's dead! Kimoko's dead alright? And there was nothing I could DO!"

Sakura's mouth opened in shock and she looked to Naruto's who nodded grimly. "H-How.. Wha-.."

"Fucking Itachi," Sasuke roared. "The bastard got the best of me AGAIN."

"Sasuke, you aren't making sens-.."

He seemed to snap. She could see it clearly in his eyes as he stepped over and seized her petite shoulders with all his might, shaking her so she could hardly see.

"Itachi killed her. Sensed his chakra. I cremated. Itachi must die." Sasuke growled again and thrust her backwards into the wall. She must have hit a glass ornament or something, because when she felt her hand throb, she glanced down to see it glossed in red.

Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way and bent down to examine the wound, his handsome face etched with worry. He suddenly snapped round and faced the Uchiha.

"I know you're fucking screwed up about Kimoko's death - we're all sorry. But that's not excuse for you to take things out with us - _take it up with him_. If you touch Sakura like that again, I'll kill you."

"Naruto, it's alright," Sakura whispered and clambered up. "He's just angry." For a few seconds, the only sounds were of Sasuke's heavy breathing.

"I'm going back to Konoha to declare this mission over," he said. "When we get home, the both of you can chose to continue without me or join up with another team or whatever, I'm going to hunt down and kill Itachi."

"We won't let you do this alone! You real-.."

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "I'm going it alone."

However Sakura still protested. "But Kimoko was our friend too Sasuke! Don't think that you're the only one who wants to avenge her!"

"Sakura listen," Naruto said gently. "Sasuke has other things and people to avenge too. We can't just take his victory."

She sighed, defeated but still worried. She knew where Naruto was coming from though. Sasuke was the one most affected in this mess and should be the one to whip the elder Uchiha's ass for it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," she spoke through the curtain of tears and encircled her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine - I'm alright. Don't worry about me before you wind up in hospital again for stress. You're annoying like that." She didn't mind the gentle knock on the head he gave her and if she didn't see his red-rimmed eyes and ghostly face, she would have totally believed his words. Not wanting to press the subject anymore, she plucked Shu up from the carpet.

"We'll have to take some of our new stuff back in order to have money to pay for this hotel room and some extra to keep, just in case," her tone was business like as she headed back to her room. "Sasuke, have a bath and take care of those wounds, ok?" The Uchiha nodded and walked into the bathroom while Naruto bundled up their fancy attire and went to return them.

Sakura threw on her clothes and somehow managed to drag a brush through her lanky hair. The cut Sasuke inflicted was healing fast and heardly stung at all. It was just as well that she didn't bother to wrap it in a bandage.

"What happened to the carefree side of me?" She wondered aloud and stared hard into the mirror Visions of her longer-haired and younger self came into mind, laughing and chatting with her friends. The vision began to smile sadly and walk away into the distance, leaving the older Sakura staring longingly after.

And here she was now, skinny and pale and lost in reality. In her world, no days were bright and sunny like a cartoon - but life wasn't a cartoon, as it sure as hell wasn't nice. Things grow and relish the chance of living, then their light is suddenlt taken in such a brutal manner. And that was undoubtedly life.

She sighed and packed the little belongings she had, plus new medical equipment, into her pouch and cleaned Shu's fur a little so it looked less scruffy. She then took one last fleeting glance around the room and went to clean out Kimoko's room.

Naruto didn't seem to be back yet and she heard faint sobbing noises coming from the bathroom. Rather than knocking to see if Sasuke was doing alright - which was the world's worst stupid question! She gathered their small backpacks by the door and leaned against the frame, waiting patiently.

"Man, that was tiring," Naruto narrowly missed hitting Sakura as he pounded through the door and bent down to stroke the seemingly silent ferret. "Because of the festival, hardly any shops were open so I had to trail around for ages and find a stall!"

"Bet you've never had so much excercise," Sakura muttered sarcastically. "After all the ramen boxes littered in your room, you need it! By the way, thanks for nearly killing me." She gestuered towards the door.

"Ah sorry I didn't see you there. Where's Sasuke?"

"Still in the bathroom," she replied. "I packed your stuff for you too, and Sasuke's. I know how you guys are really careless and stuff any old things in there."

"Aww Sakura's being mean today," Naruto howled dramatically. "Does this mean I won't get any tonight?" He laughed jokingly and avoided her half-hearted slap. She blushed and muttered something about 'being a pervert'.

"I've been thinking, how exactly are we going to get out of here Naruto? No one enters or exits the village during the festival, remember? They aren't just going to let us waltz out, even if we aren't local ninja. And they'll obviously ask questions to where Kimoko's is!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully and glanced over to where Sasuke had come out of the bathroom.

"Say the truth - she's dead," he said flatly and swayed a little as he swung his bag round his shoulder. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Team 7 hurried down to reception and paid the bill, before venturing out into the overcast sky.

The festival decorations were still hung up but their glow was lost in the daylight. Most people were sleeping in their houses while other still wandered about and enjoying themselves. Sasuke led the way past the more busier streets and down suspicious alleys that reeked of sake and tobacco. The overall walk didn't take too long and they found themselves standing outside the guard station, just as they did a few days ago.

"Well well well," a blonde guard tore his eyes away from his small TV in the open hut and turned to greet them. Naruto and Sasuke recognised him as the guard who was wearing a grey hat and jacket from their arrival. "It looks as if your friend got better then?" He smiled warmly at them. Or more towards - Sakura.

"We're going now." Sasuke slammed their passes onto the wooden table so hard that it rattled. The guard raised his sandy eyebrows.

"Eh? You know about the festival rules, right? If my boss saw me letting you guys out, I'd be in for some _trouble_," he let his eyes once again linger to Sakura and playfully winked. "However, I don't know what to do now, knowing there's such a cutie with you."

Sakura blushed and grasped onto Naruto's arm to stop him from pummeling the pervy guard. She sent her fiance a warning look and sauntered forward to the table.

"We're on ninja business," she said with more confidence then she felt. "It's very urgent and we regret not staying to see more of this beautiful festival. So please, won't you let us out?" She spoke politely and bowed, making sure to show a little clevage from her dark top.

They had never seen a human move so fast at that moment. The guard leapt out of his chair and knocked everything around him, down. Pressing a hidden switch, he smiled seductively and watched them hurry off through the newly opened gate.

"You shoudl have let me at that guy!" Naruto burst out when they turned onto a dirt path.

"Yes Naruto, you should have killed the damn man. And watch as we're arrested for manslaughter. I don't think Tsunade would have bailed us out of trouble again!" Despite her sarcastic words, she slipped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry - It's not as if I exactly _wanted _to. It was the only way I could think of to get him to open the gate."

"Sakura - I really don't like it when other guys look at you that way."

"So your answer is to what? Threaten every guy that so happens to look at me?" She huffed. "Besides, that wasn't what you said last night, when you dared me to get that guy's phone number."

"I was drunk," he growled. "Besides, if you hit on a guy or pretend to, he'll think he has a chance with you!"

"Sometimes it's _necessary_. Look, he let us out didn't he?"

"Because of your chest! He was staring down your top!"

"Who doesn't? Look, your staring now, Naruto!"

The blonde backed down in defeat - Sakura was right much to his displeasure, she always seemed to win.

'Girl power'. As they called it.


	16. When Destiny Intervenes

**Well here I am again! I should be really getting on with my maths homework as it's my last year of school and all... but MEH to school! That reminds me - Sunday night means double RE tomorrow! (Groan)#**

**Anyway It's been a little while - but please enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Sixteen: When Destiny Intervenes**

**-&-**

Ashi winced for the millionth time as he felt his leg twinge again. The wound on his thigh was starting to take its annoying toll on the boy . He suppressed a scream as more blood oozed out and trickled down his skinny pale leg, which was already coated in dirt and sweat.

Deidara and Sasori somehow managed to loose Itachi and come after _him_! Ashi wasn't that great of a ninja - even though he wouldn't admit it out loud - his stupid genjutsu was what made him so dangerous. It was why no one ever approached him to play 'ball' or dare call him their 'friend'.

More blood. Another scream.

Ashi didn't even know how exactly he got away from the clay bastard and the puppet rapest - it just happened. One second they were sawing off his legs, another moment they were sprawled on the ground.

And that's what he hated, not knowing _how the freaking hell_ his technique worked without him doing anything.

Ashi bit down on his lip and resisted the urge to cry as his torn pins finally gave way and sent him writhing to the woody floor.

"I'm pathetic," he murmured through a mouthful of leaves. "I disgust myself." He crawled over to a nearby tree trunk and leaned against it, his breath ragged.

He couldn't believe it had now come to this, _all because of the Uchiha_, all because he wanted to be recognised by Itachi more than anything. Ashi never really did like to reflect on his past experiences and feel sorry for himself, he usually dealt with it and moved on and was recognised as a 'freak' in his pitiful little village.

"I couldn't even trap them between the dimensions!" He cursed his abilities once again, wondering what his Uchiha ancestors would make of him. Nothing probably, he was just a stupid kid trying to achieve the unachieveable. A failure. Oh how he wished he could turn back the clock and relive his childhood again, just to see if it would change him.

Ashi now felt sleepy and his eyelids dropped further and further down. His broken limbs seemed to not bother him anymore as the pain began to fade and the roaring in his ears, silenced.. Wait, roaring?

_Damn._

Dark flames hurled in all directions at him, the coloured hues twisted around themselves and Ashi could spot the fire closing him into a clumsy trap. His eyes flew open and he gathered some lats minute strength, before leaping from the tree trunk and out of harm's way. He narrowed his dark eyes at the sound of clapping and glanced to the left. A tall raven-haired young man smirked as he banged his hands together, beside the male was another one, but blonde and stupid-looking. Clinging onto his arm was a shoter pink-haired woman who regarded him with fearful eyes.

"Sakura," Ashi greeted. "Been a while, huh?"

"Cut the crap," she spat and let go of Naruto to point an accusing finger. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

Ashi nodded. "Yes. I'm suprised you knew it was me though. Did I really give myself away too much in that little dream of yours?"

Sakura ignored Sasuke's questions of 'What dream?' And stared back at the young boy. He gingerly brushed the leaves and dirt of him and flashed a small smile. "Guess I'm not as skillful as I thought I was."

"Too right. All I see is some stupid kid."

"Indeed." To her suprise he yawned, stretching the skinny arms above his frail body and tiredly wiped his eyes. "Look, if you're going to kill me - kill me alright?"

"What's the catch!" Naruto demanded.

"No catch of course," a smirk spread widely across the boy's face, "But if you're willing, maybe a small something would suffice?" Sakura's eyes narrowed more and she clenched her fists. That damn kid really liked to play sick games didn't he? He really loved the 'hunt' and the satisfaction of knowing he was affecting the other person. He 's was child, for god's sake! Why was he like this?

"No more," Sasuke growled and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "I've had enough of this mission - let's end it now so I can go kill Itachi."

At his father's name, Ashi stopped smirking and glared at Sasuke. "Itachi?"

"Yes. Your father, my brother."

"That must make you such a proud uncle."

"Of course."

Sasuke resumed his slow pace to his nephew, playfully twirling his weapon in his torn fingers and enjoying the bewilederd look on Ashi's face. Sasuke leaned down and hissed quietly in his ear.

"You're losing your cool," he mocked. "You think you can keep playing 'God', don't you? You really think you can keep messing with people's lives so you can get what you want? Hm? Yeah, I know what you want alright - I know it all too well, you want to know why, _nephew_? Because when I was young - I wanted the exact same thing. I wanted to be recognised as a true Uchiha. But my bastard brother always got the damn first place all the time. My parents were only-.." His tone turned bitter, "My parents loved him more than me, that's the reality of it. But let me tell you now Ashi, all of the Uchiha are dead! Your dear old daddy killed them all, that's right." He smiled smugly and expected Ashi to cry 'Liar!' and kick and scream. What he didn't expect however, was for the teenager to snort and regard Sasuke with an amused glance.

"I'm not that stupid," he murmured. "You think I just messed about in school?"

"Did you not hear me? _Itachi _killed the whole clan!"

"And did you not hear _me_? I know that! You pathetic excuse for a human."

Sasuke gnashed his teeth together and Naruto had to restrain him from making a killer swipe to the boy. Ashi yawned pointedly and examined his nails. "I know all about your little 'learning' trip to the snake sannin, uncle Sasuke."

Team seven's eyes bulged. Sasuke was the first to scream: "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Secrets, secrets," Ashi sighed and began to pace in circles. "I've been well informed of most things. Pinky's and Foxy's betrayal, the movements of the Akatsuki, mother dying.. I even know about that overgrown rat there-.." His dark eyes landed on Shu, who had just scurried out from Sakura's bag, still groggy from his nap.

Sakura held the ferret protectively in her arms and stroked his tanned head. "Shu? He's a ferret - what's the big deal?" Shu's hackles rose when he caught sight of Ashi. The fur on his back was totally on end and his body rigid. Ashi smiled at the reaction and lazily waved his hand.

"Not just a ferret, it's a g-.." His sentence was cut short as Shu flew out of Sakura's grip and went straight for his target. Ashi was quick and narrowly avoided many of the bites and stratches, Shu was a blur and refused to give up damaging the boy. Naruto plucked up the animal by the tail and watched it dangle and writhe madly in the air and his sharp teeth bared.

"At least try and control your _pets_," Ashi muttered. "Let it near me again - and I'll stamp on i-.."

Sasuke cut in impatiently. "So? What were you going to say about Shu?"

"Forget it, I'm too tired to say now."

Sasuke was just about to step forward and wrangle Ashi's neck, until Sakura spoke up. "You said you were well informed," she said suspiciously. "But you didn't explain how."

Ashi shook his jet black messy hair. "I didn't, did I? Long story short - I had an accomplice."

"Who?"

"A friend, he never showed me his face though. He also told me about the Akatsuki coming to get me back at the Rain village. Half of the reason why I put up that desert barrier - didn't seem to do any good though."

"Who's this friend?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" Ashi mused. "I'm tired and injured. I'm in no condition to be questioned."

For the first time, they noticed his injuries and the way he was leaning akwardly on one leg. Sakura surveyed him closely. "Who gave you those injuries?"

"Deidara and Sasori." Ashi answered truthfully. "It seems they also wanted to know the identity of my accomplice. I wouldn't have been too worried until they told me his name - then they started attacking me!" He pretended to faint. "Imagine! Attacking a boy!"

"Too bad they didn't finish you off." Muttered Naruto.

Ashi glared. "Watch it foxy - they'll be after you soon. I _do _know their plans after all."

"What are they, then?"

"Too tired." Ashi stated simply. "Unfortunately for you, I'm also getting rather bored of just talking. Let's have some fun." A smile broke onto his features again as he let his eyes wander to each of them. They lingered the longest on Sakura and watched as she shuddered and narrowed her own eyes back at him. He looked away and gently flexed his arms - wondering if they'd hold out for a big battle.

"Why don't you make this easier for us?" Naruto cut into his thoughts. "Why don't you come quietly like a good boy? Look at you - you're finished anyway. A fight with us will only result in your death, kid."

Ashi smiled grimly. "Well then I have nothing to lose, do I?"

He let his coat slip from around his shoulders and fell to the ground, revealing the many weapons attatched to Ashi's belt. The boy selected a kunai and dangled it teasingly in front of their faces.

"Why don't you kill me now? I'll even give you this weapon."

_What the hell? _Sasuke's mind was in current overdrive as he struggled to make sense of the situation. _First he talks about Itachi and something about the ferret and then his 'informant'. I don't fucking understand where the hell he's going with all of this - it's so confusing! Alright alright.. Calm down Sasuke.. The kid must be good at playing mind games or something. He's too cocky for his own good though.. _He glanced at Naruto. _He's ready to fly off the handle.. Dammit - guess I had better do something._

"What makes you think you have to be so violent for Itachi to notcie you?" Sasuke said quietly. "There are other ways that don't involve innocent people."

"Why don't you think about things?" Ashi shot back. "I technically did not harm anyone. Your stupid village only _thinks _I could. Seriously, think about it. Now go and leave me alone would you?"

Sakura pitied the teenager. She couldn't begin to imagine how terrible it must be, to be some kid who was despised and feared because of something he was born with. And that boy; having to live with the fact that he had to protect himself from feeling sorry, and locking himself in a subconscious prison, where his emotions are held and not released - so as not to hurt him.

She understood a little more now about how he became so coy and irritating. He wasn't _twisted _but a little warped from the things he saw and endured. Taking a sideways glance to Naruto, she thought how alike he and Ashi really were. both were ridiculed because of something they did not ask for and not a lot of people really understood about it at all. And now here Ashi was, asking them to go away and leave him. Not because he was angry or dangerous.. Because he didn't like being so near and talking to people like this.

He was only a child.

Not knowing what he really wanted.

Prepared to kick and scream till he got it.

Sakura silently stepped forward to the sharp-tongued boy and bent slightly so they were eye to eye. She surveyed him and leaned towards his ear hidden under the jet black messy hair.

"You're lonely, aren't you? You don't want anyone to get close."

Ashi winced at her pitieous tone and placed his hands on her shoulders, shoving her roughly backwards away from him so she landed on the floor. Naruto and Sasuke did not hear what she said but both felt a surge of anger and were about to fly at the kid, if not for Sakura and her firm; "No!"

"You don't know me," Ashi whispered, his black eyes dangerous. "No one knows me. Don't start trying to learn now.. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

It was the first time they saw Ashi show any sort of emotion. He was breathing heavily and glaring hard at Sakura as a strange smile made its way onto his face. He threw his head back and laughed manically, causing team 7 to shudder a little from the volume. Ashi pointed a bony finger directly at the kunoichi who had just picked herself up. She stared back at him warily as he stepped closer.

Handsigns. Foreign handsigns.

"Illusion."


	17. The Darkness In His Heart

**Wowza. Been a month and two days since I uploaded ANYTHING :D I sincerly apologise and blame it on my stupid school and coursework once more ... (Seriously, I think I moan about it waaay too much, but you try handling it in Year 11!)**

**It's 10:54PM and i'm soooo tired! But at least it's Friday tomorrow, so it's all good :D**

**Enjoy and Ja ne!**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Darkness In His Heart**

_"Illusion."  
_

BAM.

Sakura's legs collapsed totally and the ground seemed to open up underneath her, revealing a great dark cavern. She tried to look up in horror at her friends, but the intense pressure from falling into darkness so fast, caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and hope for the best that her body wouldn't be crushed by huge rocks that seemed to be falling with her.

She screamed - voice lost to the endless surge of wind and seized to the rock closest to her. At the time she was too busy to notice that it was made up with thousands of strange red sparkling things inside and the whole thing glowed dully as the cavern mouth grew largely inside and swallowed both her and her rock friend. A great roaring filled her ears and threatened the burst the drums until she unwillingly let go of the rock and clapped her hands over her ears, still screaming till her lungs felt that they'd explode.

Finally the roaring ceased and everything seemed to grow lighter. Sakura opened her eyes to see that the cavern was coming to an end and the darkness was stretching back to reveal a hole at the bottom. Through the hole was a meadow filled with brightly coloured greenery but Sakura wasn't close enough to make anything in particular out. She had just realised that to get to the meadow, she'd have to fall through the hole and down through the sky.

Thus, the silent screaming began once again.

_This is it! This is how I'm gonna die! Naruto! Sasuke!_

Fresh air slapped her clean in the face as she swiftly exited the cavern and out into the air. She had to pull back her entangled hair to glance behind and see the floating cavern disappear into a fluffy cloud. She then turned her attention back to the fast approaching ground.

BAM. Part two.

"Owwie," at least the meadow of unlimited flowers gave a sort of soft landing. She nursed the bump on her head and glanced around properly. "Where the hell am I?"

For what seemed like miles, there was nothing _but _colour. It was like someone vomited up a rainbow and decided to paint everything with it, Sakura was nauseated at the very thought.

"Let's see," she murmured. "Sasuke, Naruto and I managed to catch up with Ashi and we talked for a while. And then I made him mad I think, after that everything is a blur."

No one seemed to be in the strange land. The flowers swayed gently in the low breeze and the sun shined brightly above. Everything seemed so.. _perfect_. It was exactly like she'd landed in the middle of a cartoon or something.

"Oh shit." With her words, she realised that nothing _was _indeedperfect. And that must mean that where she was, wasn't all that it seemed.

"He casted 'Illusion.' DAMMIT!" She yelled angrily and stomped on the flowers around her, leaving a very large dent.

She calmed down and forced herself to think rationally. She couldn't panic now! She had to work through this as she fairly doubted that neither Naruto nor Sasuke would come to her rescue - not that she wouldn't say no if the opportunity arose - but how on earth was she going to get out anyway?

"I could counter with my own genjutsu," she thought aloud. "But I haven't perfected it yet. Plus it's been years since I've used it, so that's out," she counted the many possible ideas on her fingers. "Damaging the surroundings? No. Shouting and cursing at Ashi? Uh no. Waiting? Yup, seems like the best idea."

So she explored and soon her fear and worry was replaced by boredom. The field of flowers ended long ago and now it looked as if she was on top of a mountain and viewing the long stretch of greenery and large hills in the distance. The air was calm too, the breeze died down and only fresh oxygen remained, so much so that it started to make her feel slightly dizzy

One thing she couldn't understand though, was why everything was.. Normal. If someone were to tell her the day before about getting trapped in Ashi's mind, she would have immediately pictured death and torture and loneliness.

_It just goes to show that Ashi is more normal than we all thought. I don't understand why he's so difficult to read. More than anything, I don't understand why he's like the way he is now._

She sighed and battled with her thoughts for a long while, just taking casual steps through the tall grass and admiring the area. It looked as if no one had ever been inhabited there before. Sure the grass and the leaves and the bushes still remained the same length and height, Sakura felt a little lonely though. Being there felt like she was caught in time - even though the clouds and the sky moved silently above. Still.. Being no one there must signify Ashi's loneliness.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the sight before her.

The beautiful film-like hills stopped abruptly and so did the grass. There was a very sharp line where nothing dared to grow across, a sharp line dividing the peacefulness, from a little black shack.

From the words 'black shack', it wasn't an understatement. The roof, the walls, the wooden door, the panelled windows - everything. Black.

It looked so ridiculously out of place, she wasn't sure if it was real or just some side-effect from the genjutsu. It scared her to the core but also sent a jolt of excitement through her, she _had _to know why it was there.

Sending a silent goodbye to the gorgeous scenery, she stepped cautiously over the line and paused, half expecting some kind of booby trap like a boulder or spikes to come flying at her. Nothing.

With relief, she continued walking and reached out a hand to touch the dark bricks. From the slightest touch, black dust briefly corroded from the brick and landed at the desolate floor below.

_Fragile. _She mused.

She figured she must have walked the entire perimeter around the shack at least a dozen times, before gathering up enough courage to venture through the front door.

And she stopped.

The air inside was much different to what she just came from. It was suffocating and deadly, even though it did no harm to her. The very tense feeling of the aura was inhaled through her nose and pressed down on her throat like a heavy weight - she couldn't breathe and fought the urge to run. Nethertheless, feeling more curious than ever, she ignored the choking feeling and continued down what looked like a rotten hallway.

Depressing pictures lined the walls and Sakura caught a glimpse of them as she stepped past. One was of a small child who was crying, at the edge of the picture was a wilting flower. When Sakura stopped to lean in closer, to her disgust, it wasn't a flower at all but another child. The child was sagged on a pole and giant droplets of blood fell and lined the bottom of the picture. Sakura grimaced and turned away, sickened and confused at who was creating such a disgusting thing.

She quickly put some distance between herself and the picture, until she came to a door. She was a little apprehensive to whether she should still explore. Curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself entering.

_**She was in a room. A cold, dark, damp room. Just the air in there made her feel trapped and desolate, there was a door but for some reason, she felt as if she couldn't being herself to reach for it. **_

Dizziness swept over the young woman as she squinted into the darkness. She had a distinct and nagging feeling that she'd been somewhere like this before. But annoyingly she couldn't remember.

Sakura coughed into her hands, her throat now seemed dry like sandpaper - it killed her to breathe.

Pieces of her memory were starting to fall back into place now. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the sudden darkness. When she could properly make things out again, oh how she wished she was blind.

_**The room was not very welcoming. It had drawings on the four grey enclosed walls which looked as if a child had drawn them. She edged closer to them. She was soon stopped dead in her tracks as the cute scribbles turned out to be a bloody massacre.**_

_**Some kind of war? Men were lying on the ground in their own pools of blood, spears, kunai and shuriken sticking out of various parts in their bodies. A group of particular people caught her eye. **_

_**A woman… Holding what looked like a newborn baby. The baby looked as if it was screaming its tiny little lungs out. They were situated both in the centre of a circle of ninja. They seemed to be torturing the poor woman. A sharp spear was pierced right through her stomach, her lips were parted but she wasn't crying. Dark crimson blood trickled down her legs, face and arms – almost a river of the think substance was at her sandled feet.**_

Oh shit.

Yes, she remembered more than ever now.

The dream. The sense of hopelessness. The scent of darkness.

"_**You, are in a place of my past. I, will be revealed to you soon, Sakura Haruno."**_

Ashi's past, his memories - all transformed into dark drawings and forever etched in his memory and heart. The things he'd seen and could never forget.

That's why back then, he trapped her in his genjutsu while she was sleeping. He wanted to show her, to warn her of what she was about to get herself into. And now he brought her back.

He brought her back to show her exactly what he felt to the very core of his being. And she thankfully understood everything now.

Because behind that tough exterior that acts as a protection barrier, Ashi was a caring and very gifted child. It must have killed him to be hated by everyone in his village, due to his general weirdness and technique. So he decided to conceal his emotions and shut off the world completely, not let anyone know what he was thinking, not even his mother who he cared for most. And now he knew she was dead, his shield must have cracked under the strain.

Ashi valued his mother, he wanted to make her proud of what he would become. So he set out to find Itachi Uchiha to gain strength. And protect those who were most important.

But Kimoko was killed by his own father.

And Ashi didn't know what to do anymore.

That's what this place, in which she was in, was all about. The black hut represented the darkness in his heart, inside was where all of his deepest secrets and fears were kept. She had a small feeling that the lonelier Ashi got, the more the black shack grew and covered the land.

Her stomach lurched and her legs carried her swiftly out of the room and through the shack, to the outside again. She removed the shaking hand from her mouth and vomited violently in a puddle at her feet. Again and again, she retched until there was nothing left to bring back up and she was left with a horrible taste on her tongue and a splitting headache.

Saying she felt bad was a terrible understatement. It _actually _felt as if in a few minutes, her organs would pass through her mouth and leave her with nothing at all. Sakura desperately tried to gather some - _any _chakra she could at all to make the sickness and pain just go away. No such luck however - it looked as if she couldn't use her own chakra in this sick genjutsu.

She sniffed pitifully and roughly wiped her wet eyes with a freezing arm. She wanted to cry loudly, she really did. Ashi could watch or laugh or mock - or whatever the hell else, she just didn't care. He wasn't bad and she knew it. He knew it.

"Ashi! Are you listening?" She screamed until her lungs were raw. "Release this genjustu! NOW!" Her sub-conscious found it very rare that Sakura herself would deliberately let her emotions out - especially on enemy territory. But she felt so broken, so confused and sad, it was now the point where she really didn't care who heard and what they thought.

As she half-expected Ashi didn't reply or indicate in any way that he was listening. Sakura inwardly cursed and many escape plans formed in her mind, each one of them dismissed.

She moved away from the puddle of her own bile and stumbled clumsily across the invisible line, and into the luscious grass. Her head was throbbing loudly and the only sounds she could possibly hear now, was the roar of the black shack growing in size and her own trembling heart beat. Ashi was giving into the darkness more with every second that painfully etched by. And here she was, unable to do anything.

_Damn, I need an idea - any idea! _Although her vision was growing dimmer, she scrabbled around in the greenery and pulled up the roots in a poor effort to drag herself upright. The roar was getting louder.

_Help. Help. Help. Help._

All around her, the grass and mountains and sky and every other peaceful element begun to disappear in a shimmery haze until she found herself rolling about uselessly in the .. Well, _nothing_. There was only darkness and a helluva lot of it.

The effort of thinking even the most simplest thoughts, seemed to be a challenge for her. A whole horde of cattle, enemy ninja and Narutos' could have done her in with less hassle!

The thought of Naruto made her throat run dry and her eyes to crease. There felt like a severe burning sensation within her heart, such as being ripped apart by flames that licked at her heart teasingly. The burning slowly revolved around the inside of her chest and soon it infiltrated every laboured breath she took. It hurt to take in oxygen and her lungs were threatening to collapse if she took even a few more.

_I can't die like this... No. I-I WON'T die like this!_

It took virtually everything she had to writhe in darkness and mechanically force her shaky legs to obey - after several miserable attempts. The burning in her body only got worse and her thoughts were beginning to grow cloudy. The dull thrumming of her heart was loud and clear as it rapidly pumped. She screamed in agony as small shreds of skin began to fall and disintegrate from various parts of her body. She felt a loud growl escape from her, followed by a roar that sounded more like that of a bear.

_What? _She opened her eyes and glared fearfully down at her hands. Red chakra. Again. It circulated around her clenched fist and abnormally long nails. It pulsed in time to her heartbeat and reacted exactly with her mind. If Sakura was livid, it was livid too. If Sakura was sad, and vice-versa.

_It's just like back then! _She panicked. _Back in my fight with Orochimaru, and even before when I fought Sasuke - it's exactly the same! Dammit I was hoping it had gone away by now! _She growled again. _A monster - IT'S TURNING ME INTO A MONSTER! NARUTO, SASUKE!_

Her thoughts faded into nothing and she no longer had control over her body, it did what it liked. The mini monster now was completely stripped off skin and had a strange hard scaled-surface instead. She sub-consciously admired the gleam they gave off and the individual shapes they were. She followed her torso and down to her feet, which were webbed and scaled again, which much scarier looking nails than her hands - or claws? She really didn't know what to call them or even know what the hell she'd turned into. Memories of her time which the Akatsuki entered her mind, but she did not fully register them at first.

**-&-**

"_Fafnir had suspicions as to why the demons suddenly turned good. He believed that they did not do it out of their own free will and were forced to. Something must have happened and the demons were more than happy to trot back to their old ways and terrorize yet more souls. He called it 'the age of Revenge'. Fafnir later caught a rare mysterious disease on his travels and was slowly and painfully dying alone in a forest. While waiting for death to come, he wrote a letter to a friend of his who was also on his travels. The letter described details about some kind of prophecy which involved a young, strong woman with the will of one thousand men, eyes filled with determination and hair to rival the earth's beauty itself. It went on to foretelling that this one woman would defeat all nine demons again and finally close the gap between the demon dimension and the human dimension forever. Thus returning the universe to its natural balance once again."_

_Hidan burst out laughing,_

"_Whoa… Please don't tell me you actually think…" His voice was lost to his croaky giggle._

_Itachi silently surveyed him through his cold obsidian eyes,_

"_Yes, I believe that. She fits the description."_

**-&-**_  
_

Ah yes, the self-proclaimed 'prophecy'. The very thing that was ruining her life. Every day she used to curse herself for listening into that damned conversation and not marching in there instead to kick Itachi's evil ass.

'The Age of Revenge'. Sakura had read way too many books and journals to know that everything was completely true. Fafnir _did _exist and now the nine tailed demons were still walking free, within the bodies of innocent people that didn't deserve the ridicule they received. Deep within herself, she knew that something definitely was not right and it _had _to be tied to the thing she'd experienced in the past year. It's not everyday that someone has a monster inside, right? The real problem was.. She refused with all her mind, body and soul to _shut up and believe_. It seemed waaay too fictional and stupid to be true. Sakura liked being a medic ninja, logic was practically her best friend.

Her sub-conscious was interrupted at the sound of rumbling. Her monster body was still roaming around the darkness, but something was different. The blackness around seemed to be shaking like she was in the middle of an earthquake. Instead of the ground splitting open and swallowing her whole, beams of bright light broke through the dark and shone in every direction.

_Oh, now what? _She thought sarcastically. _I've had enough. Don't tell me that a friggin' tsunami or a volcanic eruption is gonna come next?  
_

The beams of light danced around her body and filled every inch of black, until none remained. She felt her body lurch a few times, before shooting off faster than the speed of light, into what she thought was another probable stupid dimension.

"OWW!" She yelled as a hard layer of leaves and grass suddenly collided with her head. She rubbed it painfully and discovered that she was actually lying stretched across a rough surface. A forest floor to be exact.

She felt like leaping up and kissing it - truly glad to be back out in the fresh air again.

She moved a little and groaned, every ligament and muscle _ached_. Like someone was constantly beating her up with a giant hammer. Still, she was ecstatic that her body had returned to normal and she actually had skin again. The downside was that her body was covered in bruises and dark little droplets of blood. Sakura bit her lip and suppressed a yell as she forced herself upright.

"Welcome back."

She almost jumped at the sudden voice, her head shot up to the boy standing only inches away.

"I didn't think you'd make it out of my genjutsu. It's sunset already." He gestured up to the _real _sky and she followed his gaze, finding out that he was indeed right. She must've been out for a while.

"Sit tight; those two still might be able to beat your record." Ashi smirked and Sakura finally registered that she was flanked by two unmoving bodies. One had a mess of blonde hair and the other, a scowl.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" She croaked and desperately checked them over for signs of gushing blood and slashed wounds. She growled and glared at the teenager. "You better hope that they're alive."

"They're alive," he replied. "Just knocked out a little."

"_A little_?"

"Ok, a lot. They're out cold. Have been for almost as long as you."

"Bastard!" She snarled and attempted to drag her beaten body up, wincing at every miniscule movement. Ashi stared at her with fake pity and shook his head.

"No need to be so mean. You're all still alive."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She screeched. "_You _attacked us, you heartless son of a bitch! I don't give a flying _fuck _if you're my friend's nephew - YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Really now, Sakura? The language isn't needed here-.." Sakura crouched and leapt towards the boy; he dodged smartly to the side and reflected her punch with one of his own. She brought her leg around in a roundhouse kick, which resulted miserably in kicking her other leg and hitting the floor as hard as a rock. Ashi exhaled and shook his head mockingly.

"You aren't even trying are you?" He murmured and crouched down so she could see his face. "Now, let's talk about your great escape shall we? What exactly do you remember?"

"Fuck you." She spat angrily and writhed about in an attempt to start fighting again.

"I'm trying to help you here!" Ashi's voice had a hint of impatience behind it. She smiled inwardly; positively glad she was beginning to get to him. "Why don't you shut your pretty little pink head up and _answer my question_?"

"Then answer my _own_ question: How are you supposed to be helping me exactly? I'm sorry; I don't think I ordered a _death wish_."

"And _I_, didn't order a stupid, bratty little girl!" He shot back.

"Bratty? Little? You can't talk! How dare you - You're just a kid!"

"Whatever," he ignored the 'kid' remark. "Since this is getting no where, I'll tell you now that I know _exactly _what's going on inside you at the moment."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "What the hell. Shut up and make sense. No way would _you _understand anything about me-.."

"I was informed."

She bared her teeth and hissed at his short words. The kid seemed to have an answer to everything and annoyingly, none of it was making sense. Ashi knew about her and about the strange experiences she went through? How? Why? Ashi wasn't even there for almost everything. She just didn't get why the heck the kid would act so.. So mature and.. Wise.

"Start talking." She whispered behind a curtain of muddy tresses. Ashi nodded once and folded his legs on the forest floor. He inhaled slowly and spoke quietly.

"As you know, I'm Itachi's son - Sasuke's nephew. I wasn't always like this," he paused and flexed his knuckles. "I did know how to express emotion once, but my mother told me about my father, and I became curious and read up about the famous 'Uchiha'. Gradually, my emotions just.. Disappeared as I grew more and more involved into my clan's traditions and training - at the time, it didn't occur to me that I might end up being _obsessed _over the whole thing. That's when I learned about the dark spot in my heart, growing at an alarming pace. Pretty soon, I'll probably be eaten up by it-.."

"What! No-.."

He ignored her. "Around that time I was very scared and confused. And that's when _he _came along." Ashi paused and settled himself more comfortably. "We became friends quickly and he showed me the ropes of being a ninja. It was only basics really but I was still quite happy - he even told me more about the Uchiha."

"And you became more.. More determined to become a true Uchiha?"

"Yes. I'm technically half and half. I don't posses the Sharingan but I have Uchiha blood. When I caught you in an illusion when you were sleeping, do you remember my eyes then?"

Sakura thought hard before replying: "Yeah, you had sharingan eyes then!"

"As it was an illusion, what you saw was my desire. I wish I wasn't half and half to be honest."

"Right," Sakura pressed. "Go on with your story."

"This stranger left eventually and I was filled with the desire to go out and find 'my family', I felt that nothing was really going for me at home anyway, so I put a protective illusion around my village and left. I also knew that the Akatsuki were coming, as I said 'he' informed me. That's why my illusion was all set to trap any outsiders - didn't work very well," he sighed. "Unknown to my 'friend', I followed him for a little while and saw that he was part of the Akatsuki, himsel-.."

"Akatsuki!" The kunoichi shrieked. "Are you telling me that your 'informant' was _part of the Akatsuki?_"

"Yes. Unknown to them, he was sort of a double agent - worked outside their knowing and fulfilling his owns goals."

"Who was it?"

Again Ashi ignored her. "I saved him from Konoha's ANBU - we just barely escaped alive together and it took us a little while to recover. In that time, he told me a little of his story and his goals. One of them was to inform you of your 'demon situation.'"

Sakura's mouth fell open; she stared at Ashi as if he morphed into a book. "H-How.. Wha. EXACTLY _HOW _MANY PEOPLE KNOW?!"

Ashi closed his eyes and counted on his fingers. "Yourself, me, Naruto, the Akatsuki, uncle Sasuke and _him.. _Tobi."

* * *

**R&R**


	18. Back Home

**Ah I'm so sorry guys! I said that I'd probably finish this before christmas - but school has us working so damn hard and it was my 16th birthday yesterday - So there hasn't been a lot of time recently. But however, I DID manage to get this chappie done and up - so enjoy! Plus, it feels as if it's only the same people reviewing this story recently - So more reviewers would be nice please?**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "In the shadows" by The Rasmus**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Eighteen: Back Home**

**-&-**

Tobi

Tobi

TOBI

...

"You liar!" Sakura yelled. "He was killed - he was killed last year! The ANBU they.. They killed him!"

"No," Ashi kept his patience. "I told you - I followed his every movement and I_ saved him _from the ANBU."

Sakura sat motionless, her mouth gaping like a fish. She growled angrily and climbed to her feet. "A boy like _you,_" she scoffed. "Could never take on Konoha's ANBU and _live_."

"Wrong. All I did was a little defending and then caught them in an illusion, and BAM. Tobi and I escaped all free and merry. When we were a nice distance away, I released my genjutsu and those ANBU went back to their little village, tails between their legs." Ashi inspected his nails for a moment before standing up and stretching lazily. Unknown to him, Sakura was clenching her fists in anger and mulling over the situation in her head.

To be honest, she and Naruto had _escaped _before they could see what had happened to Tobi, and he'd never contacted them again! But on the other hand, why the hell should she believe a _kid_. A kid who very much liked to play endless mind games and warp her thoughts till the moment she doubted herself.

"Stop screwing with me right now," her voice was low and dangerous. A hint of red flashed in her pupils.

"Yo pinky. Hurry up and believe it, since I have to leave soon and find myself a new home," he scoffed. "Remember how mine is nothing but ashes now?"

"Shut up boy," she sneered. "You really had me going there," she broke into a high pitched laugh. "Oh kid - you've really gotta get your facts straight - Pahaha. No _way _Tobi could be involved."

Ashi was impatient. "Look - stop laughing, he's alive and I met him!"

"Sure he is," she turned and poked her teammates hard in the ribs. "Come on Naruto, Sasuke - hurry and wake up, let's go."

"But did you actually _see _him die?" Ashi persisted. "Do you have any evidence whatsoever of his death?"

Sakura stopped trying to rouse her unconscious friends and glared at the boy. "Why do you want to convince me so much? You and your bastard father are _evil_. Stop trying to fuck around with my head - I've had enough of you and your family!"

"Hey - I never exactly _asked_ to be an Uchiha! Why don't you get your big foot out of your even bigger mouth and accept fact; _Tobi is alive._"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sakura wailed and clapped her hands over her ears.

Ashi closed his mouth and stared. She looked.. Broken. Broken almost totally beyond repair and on the edge. Ashi sighed, Sakura reminded him terribly of his own mother.. _Mother. _Oh god, he wished he never realised that. Thinking of Kimoko made his steel heart stammer with anguish and also.. Regret. Regret for not making amends before she died or ever giving her a reassuring hug when she felt low or.. Even saying goodbye.

"Yep. You're exactly like her."

Sakura's eyes widened as Ashi stepped over and kneeled down next to the kunoichi. She let out a gasp at his watering eyes. _What's wrong with this kid? He gets all angry, then impatient, then furious, then regretful, and now sad! Talk about a personality change!  
_

"You're exactly like her," he repeated. My.. My mum - you and her. She was always afraid of the past too - never liked to look back and dwell on memories. And in the end.. Well it killed her didn't it?" He sniffed and gazed skyward, watching the clouds silently roll by. "You are afraid that your past might catch up to you, Sakura. Terrfified you might become weak and useless again. Afraid you'll disappear to nothing," he paused and grinned whole-heartedly. "You're strong, just don't look back."

And Sakura could hold back no longer. After seeing his tears and heart-wrenching smile, she threw an arm round the boy's shoulders and drew him close.

"There's a big difference between your mum and me," she whispered. "Your mother was a great woman."

And together they cried silently as the trees whispered carelessly in the breeze that blew throughout the forest.

**-&-**

When Naruto, Sasuke and Shu had regained consciousness later on that day, there was a long uncomfortable silence as Sakura and Ashi stood together, smiling and staring at them. The boys then felt like pelting thousands of questions at the girl. She had only said; "Ashi's coming with us." And that's it, no answers. So they were told to march along and to act _normal_. If not, Sakura would stop her conversation with Ashi and throw dirty glances over her shoulder, only then to resume talking.

It was only until one night, when they heard the breathing of a sleeping Ashi, that Naruto and Sasuke had even courage to question Sakura.

She looked sceptical. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Just exactly how that little brat has suddenly gone all nicey-nicey." Was the boys' immediate response.

"Sasuke, you of all people shouldn't say that about your own nephew!" She looked appalled. "And he is not a 'brat' as you so rudely put it - he's.. Well, special."

"Too right," Naruto snorted. "Special needs. That kid's not right in the head!"

"Well think about what he's been through - no child would be." Sakura snapped.

"Tell us the whole damn story, Haruno." Sasuke's voice was low and dangerous. Sakura bit her lip and threw a glance at the still sleeping form of Ashi, and beckoned her friends closer.

"While you were both knocked unconscious and rendered completely useless, (Naruto: Hey!) Ashi trapped me inside his 'special illusion' technique..." Keeping her voice low, Sakura told them about the 'black shack' that held his darkness and how she'd escaped yet again with the help of her weird red chakra. She explained in hushed tones about Ashi, his weird mixed up feelings and Kimoko. (She'd tactfully left out the part of when they cried). By the end, Sakura's mouth felt dry and she was in serious need of lip balm.

"I don't believe it." Naruto whispered.

"What's not to believe?" Sakura sighed. "We've been through enough to see that. Anyway, shut up - you guys were stupidly knocked out - you had the chance to see for yourselves but you missed it!" She added, secretly wondering if they would have reached the same peaceful conclusion if it not had just been Ashi and herself.

The three turned to watch the boy sleep. With every breath, his chest rose and fell along with the sleeping ferret on top of it. Sakura gently crouched forwards and swept the messy locks away from his face. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder.

"Itachi was probably watching him the whole time from afar then, huh?" He whispered as soon as Sasuke bid them goodnight and settled himself in a tree.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But what I really want to know is _why _he killed Kimoko! I can't forgive him for that."

"Well.. Maybe we'll never know."

So fuelled by the tempting feelings of nice warm showers and fluffy beds, team 7 - plus Ashi and Shu - powered on quickly towards home at last.

"Oh man! Never felt so good to be home!" Naruto punched his fist into the air in excitement. Ashi gave him a weird look and shuffled further away.

Sakura smiled. "You're right," she turned and faced Ashi. "Let's check in with Lady Tsunade and explain your situation to her, then."

"Great. You don't need me for that then - I'm going to change clothes." Sasuke nodded goodbye and left in the direction of their house. Naruto muttered something about "Having the door key" and went after him, Shu tailing behind.

So Sakura led Ashi through the bustling morning streets. The air smelt fresh and was littered with the cries of market offers and deals. Passers-by who recognised the young kunoichi from the hospital, greeted her politely and she waved cheerily back at them. When their eyes lingered to the uncomfortable looking teenager beside her, she quickly grasped Ashi's shoulder and chided him on towards the Hokage office.

"Konoha's lot are a nosey bunch," he could hear the smile in her voice. "By lunchtime, you'll be the main gossip of the town. The 'Mysterious dark-haired boy'. Haha - I don't envy you."

"Thanks," he said dryly. But then added. "Bring it on. I've dealt with rumours my whole life, it's practically second-nature now."

They arrived at the red building and stepped through the glass doors into a fully air-conditioned room.

"Good morning there, Sakura. Back already?" A smiley brunette receptionist said from behind her desk.

"Already, Saki? I swear we've been gone for _months_," giggled Sakura. "Is Tsunade in?"

"Yep - in her office, working I think," Saki raised an eyebrow. "At least that's the line she's been feeding poor Shizune for the past two hours."

"Great, I don't think she'll be roaring drunk just yet then. Thanks Saki." Sakura led the way up the long spiral staircase into an equally long hall. They stopped at a dark mahogany door with a gold plaque reading 'Hokage'. Knocking once, Sakura waited a moment and rolled her eyes at the sounds of clattering bottles, and then they entered.

"Well well Sakura. It's been a while." Tsunade smiled crookedly.

"_Too _long," Sakura agreed and opened the windows as far as they would go. "I expect my tray to be filled with paperwork, right? Anyway, did you get Naruto's mid mission-report?"

The blonde woman patted down her tangled hair. "I did - honestly, it took three of my best language experts to work out what on earth he wrote - he writes like a child!" She chuckled good-naturedly. "Well since it looks that Sasuke and Naruto bailed on you, perhaps you'd like to explain this young man here.."

Ashi stepped out from behind Sakura. "A-Ashi's Uchiha member." He babbled stupidly under the woman's intense stiff gaze.

"Ashi Uchiha - a member of Sasuke's family - his nephew to be exact," the younger kunoichi stepped in. "He was the kid that was 'supposedly' causing trouble over at the rain."

"I see - so why is he here?"

"It wasn't Ashi responsible entirely, it was Akatsuki," Sakura cast a dark look at her mentor. "When we got there, the entire village had been massacred not long before. They were after Ashi due to his special technique and decided to kill everyone else. Luckily for him, he ran away days before Pein's lot arrived." Sakura left out the part about Tobi tipping him off. She hoped to the Gods that her masked friend wasn't involved in the massacre. She could feel Ashi shifting from one foot to the other, beside her.

"However, at the rain, Naruto and Sasuke found Ashi's mother - Kimoko Tachibana who turned out to be Itachi Uchiha's secret lover. And while she was pregnant, he returned back here to slay the rest of the Uchiha. Kimoko was barely alive, so the boys healed her as best they could. "Again, Sakura left out parts. Tsunade would probably succumb her to the hospital if she knew of Sakura's brief mental breakdown.

"Plus I wasn't exactly being the model son," Ashi interjected. "I was so bent on revenge for my father's leaving that I used to torment the local children and scare them into getting the things I needed. I don't even know why I did it. Mum.. Dad.. The whole village - I hated them all." He clenched his fists and blushed in shame. "God, I'm an idiot."

Tsunade's chair creaked as she stood and perched on the side of her desk, eyebrows raised into her hair.

"You might have done some bad things in the past bid - I'm not gonna pry into it. The simple matter is why you're here and where are your parents now?"

"That's the thing," Sakura sighed and swept the lanky hair from her eyes. "Kimoko - his mother - was killed by Itachi himself and we have absolutely no idea why - we can only make guesses at this point. Itachi's whereabouts is totally unknown anyway."

"I see. No immediate family, no friends, no village. So you brought him here? Despite that he technically isn't our responsibility?"

"Well I couldn't just leave him, could I?" Sakura was shocked. "Excuse me for not dumping him at the nearest town. But however, I did make the decision without Naruto's and Sasuke's full consent - _fine_, so sue me or whatever. But maybe I thought that Ashi could stay with us until Sasuke's gets his own place sorted out, and Ashi goes with him. They are relatives after all!"

"And what if Itachi decides that he wants to play 'daddy' and comes back for him?" Tsunade challenged. "That could put the whole village in danger. You of all people, should know very how just how dangerous they can be!"

_Oh right, _she thought, glancing Ashi's curious eyes. _He doesn't know I worked with his dad for a while. I'm not sure if Tobi mentioned it to him or not._

"Kimoko said that Itachi was trying to protect Ashi from the rest of the Akatsuki. He won't come here." Sakura finished defiantly.

Tsunade sighed in defeat and he shoulders sagged. She had to admit that her student had a very valid point. She smiled and got up, clapping the teenager heavily on the collar bone.

"I'll have to take care of Ashi for a little while, there's a lot of paperwork that needs to be sorted out." She laughed in a high pitched and cackling way. Ashi sent the girl pleading looks as if to say "Oh god - don't leave me!"

Sakura nodded and yawned. The stress of the mission catching up to her. "I'll be at home - sleeping," she turned towards the door and stopped. "By the way - do you know where Kakashi is? I want to have a quick word with him?" _About the thing inside me_. She added silently.

Tsunade's smile faltered a bit and small creases appeared at the side of her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know." She replied cheerily. Almost too cheerily.

Sakura ignored this. "One more thing. Ashi isn't the only new thing in Konohagakure - there's the small matter of Shu too." And with that. She bolted from the office and cleared the building as fast as she could.

Tsunade turned to the poor unsuspecting Ashi.

"Shu? Who's Shu?"

"Oh damn you, Sakura..."


	19. Past, Present, Future

**My goodness - two updates in one day? :O I COULD have this done by christmas but there's like 2 or 3 chapters left so I doubt it. Maybe I should reset my goal for new year, eh? What are your new years resolutions, guys?**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Let go" by Frou Frou**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Nineteen: Past, Present, Future**

**-&-**

"... And you just left him like that? Oh man Sakura - she'll hit the roof!"

Sakura stepped out from the steamy bathroom in her king sized fluffy towel and grinned.

"Yeah I know. I'm bad aren't I?" She slipped out of the towel and climbed into the fresh clean clothes that were laid out beforehand. Naruto had enough sense to look away at this point and give her some privacy while she got dressed - he learned the hard way a long time ago. Not that it mattered anyway, how many times had they had sex now? Naruto leaped onto the plushy bed and lay on his stomach.

"You know how Lazy-.. Sorry _Lady _Tsunade feels about pets. She barely copes with Kakashi's dogs!"

Hearing her teacher's name led Sakura to question Tsunade's false happiness back in her office. Why on earth did she act that way when Sakura mentioned Kakashi's name? Shrugging it off, she began to plaster moisturiser on her face.

"I guess I'll make it up to Ashi late. Think of it as punishment for giving us so much trouble, or something." She grabbed a wad of tissue and dabbed her face.

"If he's still alive that is," Naruto muttered darkly. "Speaking of Shu - where is that little fur ball?"

"Downstairs annoying Sasuke. I saw when I came back."

Naruto just gave a simple "ah" as a response and turned over on his back, to gaze at the cream ceiling. He began to think deeply about his past, present and future - and what it all holds for him. He knew all too well on Sakura's flat views on 'destiny' and 'fate'. But what were his? He didn't really know - he thought it was a bit like religion really. But he was happy having his very own views on how the world works and time. One thing he was one hundred percent sure of, was that he _definitely _wanted Sakura involved. He wanted to be with her forever, and likewise.

"Oh yeah - did you mention the chakra to Tsunade yet?"

"No. And I won't for a while yet - well after the wedding and your birthday, anyway.."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Don't leave it too long then, Sakura. I've got a feeling that something might happen soon-.."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "And I've got a feeling that _someone _won't get _any _tonight, if they keep worrying," she took one last glance in the mirror and settled herself next to Naruto on the bed. "Relax wise mystic Naru - I'm not planning to disappear anytime soon. I'll get my answers."

"You better," he mumbled into the sheets. "Sometimes I can't help feeling like we're cursed."

Sakura sighed and raked a hand through her newly washed locks. "Tell me about it.. Put it this way though, everything we've been through has brought us closer together hasn't it? Come on Naruto - stop _worrying _that little blonde head of yours before I seriously start thinking that you're a _woman_."

"Maybe I am. And maybe you're a lesbian."

"And maybe Naruto would like to sleep downstairs on the nice sofa tonight?"

"Or maybe the lovebirds would like to stop with the mushiness?" They looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe, head cocked to the side.

"My god - don't you ever knock? You're lucky you didn't burst in on ... On something." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke waved off the comment. "I wouldn't have to have waited long would I?"

"Hey - what's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "ANBU just sent word that Ashi is on his way over here. Tsunade was going to come herself, but the ANBU said she had to stay at her office and be heavily sedated, apparently she was hysterical about something or other.."

Naruto caught Sakura's eye and they both grinned guiltily. She suppressed a giggle and bounded to the door, Shu following to scurry up her shoulder. "Right - I'm starving and in desperate need of food."

"Good I'm starving," Naruto got up and stretched. "What are we having? Ramen? Miso?"

"Whatever we have in the kitchen." Sakura smiled.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes."

"Ah - I'm not hungry anymore."

**-&-**

"I'm so so _so sorry _about this."

"Shizune - stop apologizing already, it's making me wish that I didn't come into work today." Sakura smiled as her friend looked as if she was about to cry of happiness. Shizune sprang forward and enveloped Sakura in a MEGA bear hug, which crushed her ribs till they were mush.

It was only two weeks ago since Team Seven (plus two) had arrived back to Konoha. Sakura was sick of lying about at home and decided to head into work that day after much arguing on Naruto's side. "You can't go to work!" He said that morning. "They'll stress you out there! You'll wind up in a hospital _bed _again!" Sakura calmly insisted she was fine and marched out of the door. Sasuke and Ashi were all set to move to a new apartment across the central district of Konoha, and she had to rush home later to help them move.

"So tell me again how you got into this mess?" Sakura grinned.

Shizune mopped her brow and stacked yet another load of documents on Sakura's desk. "Tsunade neglecting work. As per usual."

The younger woman laughed and clapped Shizune on the shoulder. "So what's new? She's always failing to sort through the paperwork."

"Y-Yes," Shizune smiled weakly. "She seems more.. More distracted lately and always staring out of her windows. Maybe she's waiting for something? I don't really know," she bit her lip. "It started around when you guys left for your mission. At first I thought she was worried about you guys - but I guess that means it was something else, otherwise she would have been herself again." She stopped and suddenly broke into a weary grin. "Sorry, I haven't had too much sleep - I'm just over-analyzing things as usual."

Sakura waved away her apology and made the woman promise to take care of herself more. As soon as Shizune finished piling the paperwork, gathered up Tonton and bid her goodbye, Sakura sank into her desk chair and gazed at the piles before her. Sending a silent goodbye, to sleep for a while.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura threw down her pen and stared up at the clock. Quarter to four - she's been there for three and a half hours already. Only a small fraction of paperwork was actually completed compared to the monster pile of the rest. She shook her tired hands and spun around aimlessly in her chair. Her mind began to wander again and she found herself pondering over Tsunade.

Whaton earth was the matter with her? Now she thought back to it, Tsunade hardly came out of her office these days. Poor Shizune had to run the show and rely on those such as Sakura who were qualified to oversee the important medical stuff. And where was Kakashi? She hadn't seen her lovable teacher in months.

**-&-**

"_I'm proud of all three of you," he said quietly. "You've all come so far in the amount of time I've known you," he paused to smile once more. "Even though we've had our ups and downs – and none of us are a perfect member of the team, we're more like family than ever."  
_

_And there it was. It glistened and disappeared as quickly as it had come. A tear._

"_Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" He laughed. Sasuke stepped forward and roughly shook his hand in farewell, and then took off toward the village as fast as he could. Naruto leaped at the man and entangled him in a 'manly' bear hug. Naruto let go and coughed uncomfortably. He then grinned and left to follow Sasuke's path._

_And then Sakura was left._

"_Make sure they don't fight all the time," Kakashi warned. "You know they act like genin most of the time."  
_

_She nodded silently, trying to shake the feeling that this seemed like a final goodbye. Remembering Kakashi's tear and state of body, she choked back her own tears and waved._

"_G-Goodbye Kakashi." Her voice was high with emotion, but she didn't stay to find out what his reply was. Only when leaping back through the trees later on, it occurred to her that he was almost as emotional as her. Thinking this, only made her wonder what in the world was going through his head – what was he thinking?_

**-&-**

"That was the last time we actually saw him," she wondered aloud. "He seemed so.." Sakura couldn't put it into words. It felt like a mixture of fear, anxiety, pain and regret all rolled into one.

She shook away these morbid thoughts and proceeded to sign some more documents. After a quarter of an hour more, she grabbed her bag and coat and left for home at last.

* * *

**Review please (:  
**

**Well I guess you could call this a sort of .. filler? I don't know but I do think it was neccessary (:  
**

**Anyway - If I do not upadte before christmas, then a merry christmas to each and every one of you and a very happy new year!  
**


	20. Hazy Hen Night

**Wowza - three updates in two days, I truely think that I'm on a roll here :O But I really should get back to FFXII now .. Which has now been on pause for the past two hours or so! Heh..**

**Not a really long chappie again - I think you guys must be sick of long chappies in this fic by now - plus I think that short ones tend to flow better (:**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Gay Bar" by Electric Six**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Twenty: Hazy Hen Night**

**-&-**

"_Next week?"_

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sakura's voice lessened to a squeak as she stared incredulously at the woman standing before her front door.

"I organised it myself didn't I? Just make sure you're _there_. We don't need any tantrums or runaway brides - that's why I'm giving a week to prepare yourself." A smirk played on Tsunade's lips. "Even Naruto didn't react this much, when I told him earlier.."

"Naruto knows?"

"Yeah, saw him over at the academy getting a pre-marriage pep talk from Iruka. Heh - poor kid."

Tsunade bid farewell and left whistling loudly. Sakura closed the door in a daze and in a strange and weary floating feeling. She wandered aimlessly into the living room and collapsed on the cream loveseat. A small ball of dread began to rise in her throat - nerves were starting to build and explode within her stomach.

_I'm getting married in under a week_. The thought took her breath away. _I'm going to be standing up in front of practically the whole village - saying my vows and hoping to the GODS that I don't screw up!_

Did she even have vows? Did she write them out? Sakura couldn't even remember - the past few months had been a total blur of paperwork, friends and worrying (mostly on Naruto's part).

She was very thankful that Tsunade had arranged everything though. From every specific beautiful and perfect detail from Sakura's long white, flowing kimono to the number of hair sticks in her hair. Everything was set and ready - not to mention the amount of guests preparing to celebrate with them. Sakura was very lucky to have such a fairytale wedding prepared.

Now all she had to do was turn up.

Sakura let out a cry of anger and punched the cushions half-heartedly. _Of course _she'd go to her own wedding! She didn't even want to bear to think what it would be like for poor Naruto stood there, waiting and waiting, only for her to not show..

Not at all thinking straight, she leaped off the sofa and darted across the room, seized the telephone extension and began to pummel in numbers, tapping her hands irritably on the desk beside her. Sakura was just about to hang up after about six rings, when a sleepy sounding voice answered.

"What?"

Sakura grinned. "Oh come on Ino, that's no way to greet someone."

"Oh, is that you Sakura?" There was a muffled sound of a yawn and Ino was speaking again. "It's _early_ - what do you want?"

"It's _eleven-thirty_ - why are you still in bed anyway?" Sakura rolled her eyes and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"Oh - well Shika and I tried something new last night and--.."

"I called you," Sakura said loudly, cutting her off. "Because I have a little proposition for you."

There was a short pause. "Proposition, eh?" Sakura inwardly smiled, Ino now sounded wide awake.

"Yes, I'm guessing Lady Tsunade already notified you on my wedding next week?" Her mouth dried slightly as she said this.

"Uh-huh - I'm your main bridesmaid."

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know." Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance. Apparently Ino missed the heavy sarcasm and began to describe her bridesmaid outfit in detail, until Sakura brought her back to the conversation.

"So yeah - my proposition. The night before - I was thinking about a hen night." No sooner had the words left her mouth; she had to hold the phone a little way away as Ino-sounding excited squeals filled the room.

"Say no more, Sakura. - I'm on it."

_Click._

Feeling only a little better, Sakura replaced the phone back on the surface and stared absentmindedly out of the living room glass doors, wondering if she'd made the right choice.

**-&-**

As if someone had magically realised Sakura's steadily increasing nerves and decided to press a button to make time go faster, the days flew by and it was now a sunny Thursday afternoon. Thankfully, the long heat wave was beginning to waver as autumn drew near and the skies cooled down - much to everyone's pleasure. People had approached Sakura in the streets and congratulated her on "nearly making it" and "I'll see you at the wedding then (wink wink)" - by the time Thursday came around, Sakura was hopelessly trying to duck out of the public eye and evade every single person she could.

The fact that Naruto wasn't there, didn't calm her down one bit. The night before; Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Ashi had seized Naruto under the armpits and dragged him back to one of their houses. She wouldn't see him again until the wedding. Still, at least she had a party to look forward to..

It was about half past five, when Sakura was feeding Shu, that there was a sound of the doorbell and then followed by the series of pounding knuckles about five seconds later. She rolled her eyes and wrenched the front door open to find a smiling Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari. Before Sakura could open her mouth, the girls crowded in and marched her upstairs to the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Sakura managed to gasp as Ino began pulling off her clothes and selecting the most shortest black dress from the wardrobe. "I'm not wearing _that_!"

Ino smiled sweetly. "You will if you'd like to actually make it to your wedding tomorrow. I said I'd take care of things - so here I am! Hey Temari - find some jewellery that will go with this, will you?"

"Hey Ino - these shoes are gorgeous - she _has _to wear them!"

"Oh wow - great find, Tenten!"

"Guys - please don't go through my stuf-.." Sakura's words were cut short as Hinata thrust a load of cosmetics into her arms and pushed her into the adjoined bathroom, soon followed by her underwear, slutty dress and way-too-high heels. Feeling extremely trapped, she sighed and heard the sound of something being dragged across her bedroom floor to barricade her in the bathroom.

"Sorry Sakura - you have twenty minutes to look your absolute _best_ - before we hit the town!" The muffled voice of Temari giggled. "We aren't taking any excuses and are more than willing to get you out there - naked, if you don't obey."

_That's what I get for letting Ino manage things. _The cherry blossom kunoichi sighed and began to slip into her clothes.

Her friends were true to their threat and burst in after a short while to retrieve the girl and pull her out of the house.

"Dammit Ino - look how short this dress is, you can nearly see my ass! And - oh god .. These heels are killing me already.."

Said girl rolled her eyes. "Oh put a sock in it Sakura - in an hour or so, you'll totally forget what you're wearing!" She giggled and linked arms with her best friend who regarded her with a dreading glance. "I might as well mention, while you're still sober anyway .. We're picking you up bright and early tomorrow morning to get you all ready for your big day!"

"Hmm," Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Just how much alcohol are you planning on making me drink tonight, Ino?" She never got a reply.

However, it looked as if the blonde was bang on with her theory - after a few rounds of vodka shots and sake, Sakura found herself loosening up and every ounce of worry, seem to slip away as fast as the drink sliding down her throat. The sky was dark but still warm, as the girls staggered out of the '_Drinkies Bar_' and decided on impulse to hit the local karaoke bar.

"The night.. is YOUNG!" Ino proclaimed and waved an empty sake bottle in the air. They had to walk sideways to enter the bar. It didn't occur to them to drop their linked arms..

They slid into a black vinyl-covered booth with low, swinging lights and two different menus situated on the table. A song menu and a drinks menu.

"Aww this isn't a host club!" Squealed Tenten. "Where's the 'guy' menu!"

"About a million miles north at the sound village," Temari chortled and slung an arm around a dazed Hinata. "Let's stay - there's a pretty good selection of guys in here." She leapt up and pretended to search.

"Well," Sakura laughed. "I'm not here looking for guys as you know-.. (Ino: Hear hear!) But as a little wedding gift to me - you guys have to get up on sing on the stage!" She pointed and smiled wickedly. "No take backs - you _have _to."

"Or face the consequences!" Ino added and winked. "By the way Sakura - as you said you were getting married - when you get home, chuck away that big stack of your secret 'Icha Icha' books, you filthy little minx-.." Sakura blushed crimson and the girls giggled uncontrollably.

"Nooo - not the 'Icha Icha!'" Tenten wailed dramatically. "I'll save those books!" She slid out from underneath the table and made for the stage. Luckily by then, most of the customers in the bar were already completely hammered like themselves and they didn't seem to be bothered by the young woman staggering into the spotlight. A young bar man handed the microphone to her and she whispered something in his ear and he returned the comment with a short smile, before returning to work. Tenten smiled and turned to the audience.

"Konoha!" She yelled. "Are you ready to rock! This little tune goes out to one of my bestest buds - Suh.. Sakura!" She slurred. There was only a moments applause before music filled the room.

"_You!_" She pointed out to Sakura. "_I wanna take you to a gar bar. I wanna take YOU, Sakura - to a gar bar - OH YEAH, gay bar, gay bar, GAY BAR!" _Tenten tossed the hair over her shoulders and jumped off the stage, sporting some kind of crazy dance routine that included spinning around and wiggling her backside.

"_Let's start a war, start a ninja war, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar... WOW!" _She screamed and danced around the tables, the customers clapped the cheered - especially the male ones - Tenten made her way over to the bar and perched on it, smirking at the cute bar worker from earlier.

"_Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money? I wanna spend all __your money__, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_!" She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and earned many wolf whistles from the crowd. She then waved her fingers at him and stood in front of Sakura's table.

"I've got something to put in you, I've got something to put in you, I've got something to put in you - OH YEAH, at the gay bar, gay bar, GAY BAR!" She giggled and started yet another crazy dance. She finished by landing on the nearest guy's lap and poking his nose.

"_You're a superstar, at the gay bar. You're a superstar, at the gay bar. Yeah! You're a superstar, at the gay bar. Superstar. Super, super, SUPERSTAR!" _She finished with a dramatic pose and blushed heavily as the audience clapped and demanded an encore (though some insisted with no clothes) Tenten thanked them, replaced the microphone on the stand and tottered back to the booth.

"Oh my god - I can't believe you done that!" Sakura exclaimed. "I think it made me sober again!"

"And so the remedy is to get you even more roaring drunk!" Tenten smiled and handed her another glass. "Drink up!"

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	21. The Wedding Of The Uzumaki

**Oh my god - this is the last chapter before the last! Onoes - I feel quite sad now :( But no matter, as soon as this fic is done (before new year) I'll start to upload Betrayal 3 (: It's boxing day now - so I hope you guys are having a great Christmas break!**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Iris" by "Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Wedding Of The Uzumaki**

"Ow."

Was the very first thing that came to mind when Sakura finally woke up the next morning. Actually she was surprised at waking up _at all_. If her killing headache was anything to go by, then she consumed a lot of drink the night before. She was just about to fall asleep again on her strangely soft bed, until it dawned on her.

_I'm getting married today_.

She groaned as all the nerves came flooding right back, plus the major dizziness mad every moment of her crazy hen party. She clutched her head and tried to snap her eyes open in an effort to get up.

By some miracle, she and her friends managed to find their way back to Ino's house, stagger up the long stairs and pile onto her king size bed. Sakura didn't know why - she half expected to wake up in some gutter or something - how on earth did they do it?

Her 'bed' moved and Sakura was forced to roll away as a messy blonde head popped up.

"Suhkra." 'It' said. Lipstick was plastered everywhere on 'its' face but somehow missed the lips entirely, eyeliner and shadow gave the 'lost panda' look and it was all topped off by a nice clean view of a female chest.

"God Ino - at least cover yourself up!" Sakura flinched at the volume of her voice and by the looks of it, so did Ino. The pair shared a glance and stared at the state of the room. It honestly looked as if a bomb had flown through the window and exploded it. High heels lay askew everywhere and as did bags and jackets. Sakura stumbled to her feet and picked her way through the mess, to the window and pushed it open, thankfully the muggy smell was soon replaced with fresh air.

"Man, we really _did _loose ourselves," Ino murmered and prodded a snoring Hinata, draped over the side of the bed. "And there was me thinking it was all a bad dream.."

Sakura smiled weakly, too tired and too nervous to say anything more and suddenly becoming very interested in her peeling purple nail varnish. Unfortunately, Ino noticed her change in attitude and shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders, ignoring her when she reeled back slightly at the alcohol smell radiating from Ino.

"You're fighting a losing battle," the blonde chuckled. "You smell exactly the same."

"Greeeeeat." Sakura replied sarcastically and shared a long glance with the girl beside her. A small smile made its way onto her face and she shook her head slowly, eyes glistening.

"I can't believe this is it, Ino! I really didn't think I'd ever be this lucky."

"Just be glad I won't be calling you _forehead _anymore, it'll be Mrs. Uzumaki now," Ino grinned at the childhood nickname. "Guess that means I have rights to kick Naruto's sorry ass - every time he makes you sad!"

Sakura stifled a giggle and quickly scanned the room to see if the others had awoken. "Oh Ino, he'd never hurt me. Besides - I've got enough fire-power as it is, he won't step out of line, pahaha!" Small tears began to cascade down her slightly red cheeks and drip onto her horribly crumpled black dress. "Oh god - my makeup will be a mess now!" She joked weakly.

Ino snatched up a wad of tissue from the nearby cream counter and handed them to Sakura. "Too late - your makeup is about as bad as mine right now - which is a change! I'm usually so impeccable-.."

"Except from when you've been drinking.."

"Exactly!" She threw a fist into the air and dabbed away Sakura's tears. "But seriously - we need to start getting you ready soon. Tsunade informed us that we need you completely done about late afternoon - you're getting married at sunset you see - _which means _... HOLY CRAP - is that the time? OI GIRLS! Get up already!" Ino was a blur as she leapt onto her feet looking as if she just had a bad electric shock (complete with her crazy hair, much to Sakura's amusement!) Ino then proceeded to kick the girls into consciousness and into another room, while Ino remained with Sakura.

Sakura was just about to follow suit when a pale hand caught her on the arm. She turned to see Ino surveying her with a very serious look. She was just about to ask why until she was caught in a major bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you," the lump next to her head whimpered. "I honestly can't think of a better match, then you and Naruto.."

"Oh Ino .. Hey - are you crying? C'mon, you're _supposed _to be the strong one here! I should be in floods of tears really-.."

Ino leaned back from the hug and shrugged. "It's just weird giving your best friend to some .. _guy_. Tch - they just don't seem to understand us 'walking boobs' as well as we do.."

"Yeah well, _men_!" Sakura huffed wisely. "We should have just become lesbians or something." They both doubled up in fits of laughter and glanced up as their friends leaned up against the doorway with amused looks.

"Get me in on that deal," Temari chuckled. "The sand guys look as if they should live under a bridge."

"Yes - we should just all be gay!" Tenten shouted triumphantly. "But seeing as at least _one _of us isn't - Sakura, you may proceed to the next room to be totally beautified for the next five hours or so."

"I hope that room has a chair," Sakura grumbled and picked her way over the rubbish on the floor, to the hallway. "No way am I standing.."

Ino fondly patted her head. "It also has no form of entertainment in there - sorry. But I thought that Tenten would like to give us another little rendition of 'Gay Bar'.."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared long and hard into the full-length mirror for what felt like eternity. He gulped uncertainly and re-adjusted the small white lily pinned to the front of his charcoal grey suit which to him, looked totally off-centre until Kiba marched straight back up to him _again_, and insisted it would look fine the way it was. But thankfully, the other males had left the room and returned to the downstairs of Shikamaru's posh apartment, to wait for Naruto to finish.

He bit his lip softly and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a pale hand - he never expected in his life, to feel this nervous. And he'd fought countless strong enemies for goodness' sake!

"It will all be over soon," he thought aloud. "Then I can concentrate on being a good husband and be with Sakura, forever."

_Husband _- it sounded so foreign on his lips. The word sounded too mature for what he was about to become, like a perfect image of a husband was some burly muscle man with piles of money in the bank and at least some form of facial hair. But Naruto stayed moderately toned and fit, an average salary and totally clean-shaven. Did he really deserve to be something so.. so important. A title that he could live up to?

"Come on!" He scolded himself. "If I can't make this marriage work - then how on earth can I be a good hokage?" The thought gave him about five full seconds of courage, before he had to re-adjust the damn flower yet again.

"Naaaaruto!" The hoarse voice of Kiba called from somewhere down below. "Hurry dude - we haven't got long till the ceremony starts - and Tsunade wants to threaten you first - heh, won't that be fun?"

The blonde paled and lifted a shaking hand to his forehead. He could only _imagine _what horrors would befall him if he should even place a _toe _out of line and cause Sakura pain. Come to think of it - half the women in town would want to threaten him wouldn't they?

"Naruto!"

"C-Coming!" It hurt for him to talk. A ball of congealed air and nerves seem to lodge directly in his throat and prevent speech. Oh god, he really hoped if would disappear by the time he had to read his vows. Tsunade was sure to skin him alive if he ruined this.

_So no pressure or anything, mate_. He chuckled inwardly. _This is it now, the real thing._

Concentrating hard on the happy thought of him and Sakura becoming one at last, he forced his iron-feeling legs to move and managed to wade down the stairs. The creaking of each step seemed to match that of his heart. _Sakura .. Sakura .. Sakura .. Sakura .._

"Well well well, here comes the bride - doesn't he look _pretty_?" Kiba cackled.

"_Groom_. And I would look better in a dress than you would - dog boy."

"Definitely," Kiba laughed once again. "I strongly agree with that. So what's up - Sakura wouldn't let you wear it?"

"No - it made my ass look too big," Naruto answered absentmindedly. "Hey Shika, are we walking to the mountain-top?"

"Definitely not running, we'd ruin our clothes before we even get there," the shadow-user replied and pulled his waistcoat down a little lower. "Walk or teleport maybe."

"Teleport it is then," Shino answered and emerged behind Kiba. "I expect Naruto would want to perfect his vows before the ceremony - the sooner we get there, the better."

Sasuke knocked on the front door once and entered. "I have the rings," he said. "Are we going now?"

"Nice outfit Sasuke." Naruto gave a thumbs up at his combo of dark blue and white. Naruto howled with laughter as Ashi appeared from behind his uncle, apparently sporting the same outfit.

He blushed and shuffled uncomfortably. "Sh-Shut up you." He mumbled.

"S-Sorry," Naruto spluttered. "It's just that you look like Sasuke's brother or something!" He immediately regretted that sentence and glanced awkwardly at Sasuke, remembering his actual murderer brother - Itachi and what he had done to the Uchiha family.

Sasuke remained unharmed however and breezily waved off the comment as if it had never been said. "We better get going then. The sooner this is all over, the sooner that Naruto can get lai-.."

* * *

"There we go," Tenten whispered proudly and placed something heavy atop of Sakura's curled hair. "Here." And she led Sakura to Ino's platinum bordered mirror.

Sakura felt a gasp catch within her throat. She felt a very strong urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. That really couldn't be her, could it? No, surely not.. A young beautiful looking girl however, was staring back out at her, wide-eyed and bleary. No trace whatsoever of leftover makeup from the night before and doused in sweet perfume. The only way Sakura knew that it must be her, was by her cherry blossom locks, curled and held up in place by a single silver hair clasp at the base of her neck and as she saw, Tenten had just carefully placed a sparkling small diamond tiara on it. She smiled, not at all daring to touch her head in case her beautifully done hair would come magically undone. She moved done to her face where her absolutely perfect eye shadow and lip-gloss shined back out at her (no doubt the work of Ino!). But it was probably the dress that most of all, dazzled Sakura into new dizzying heights of euphoria. It was strapless and hung snugly on her milky white breasts, the bodice containing ivory lace and tiny beads stitched into an impossible pattern. The dress widened out into a silky gown at her hidden thighs and ended at her feet, where soft white pumps were slipped onto her pedicured feet.

A fairytale princess. Yes, that's what she reminded herself of, at that moment - a true princess off to meet her prince. Where they would live in their castle for eternity. Like something straight out of a book.

"Are you happy?" Ino finally questioned as she and the girls stood eagerly by the door, feeling rather smug and proud of their good work. Sakura turned round and flashed each one of them amazing smiles.

"I love it," she whispered and returned her gaze to the mirror. "I hardly recognise myself."

"Ah, that's what comes out of five hours," Hinata giggled. "I'm really pleased you like it though - you look great!"

"Amazing," Temari agreed. "I totally dislike you for being so gorgeous right now!"

Sakura laughed until the rows of her pearly white teeth showed. "It's all down to you guys! Honestly - it really should be you lot walking up the aisle - not me!"

"Can you imagine that though? Temari, Hinata, Tenten and I standing up at the alter - and Naruto's dumbstruck face! Haha - oh man, I'd so love to get a picture of that!" Ino clapped her hands in excitement and glanced at the silver watch on her wrist. "Oh darn - we better get going in a second. Hinata - could you do me a favour and get the bouquet? It's downstairs in the kitchen..." She began to direct everyone. "Temari - could you get the portable make up case in the bathroom? Sakura may need touching up, later.. Oh Tenten - the veil! It's in my room!" The girls scrambled out and Ino smiled warmly and stepped forwards.

"Here," she murmured and rifled around in one of the draws and pulled out a black velvet box. "This - is for you."

"Gosh Ino, you aren't going to ask me to marry you, are you?" Sakura chortled and Ino shook her head.

"Nah - but you'll like it!" She crossed the room back to her friend and handed her the small box. Sakura took it gingerly and carefully popped it open. She gasped. Inside, lay a small and dainty silver necklace with minuscule jewels lining it to the tiniest detail, from the clasp to the tiny angel with her outspread wings and golden harp. Sakura felt her eyes water as she took out the necklace and faced Ino with a look of absolute gratefulness.

"Read the box."

Sakura's eyes moved to the small inscription inside the lid. It was written in silver swirly lettering. It read; _'To the bestest friend anyone could have asked for. I know I shouldn't have bought it but I just had to. This angel is to guide and protect through the wonderful marriage you are about to commit yourself to. I wish you a long and happy life. I love you very much, Ino.'_

"It's true," Ino was fighting a losing battle in trying to conceal her tears. "Every word I meant with my heart and.. - oh god, you have _me _crying now! Gosh.."

"I-I don't know what to say Ino. Oh my god - it's just.. it's just so _perfect_." Sakura gently unclasped it and fastened it around her pearly white neck, where it hung and caught the light as the small jewels reflected happily.

"Just say that you're happy and will get me an equally expensive present for _my _wedding!" Ino laughed and wiped the moisture from her face, careful not to smudge her makeup.

Sakura laughed. "Alright - I'm happy. And of course I'll get you something equally special and unique."

Tenten, Hinata and Temari returned to fix on the veil, hand Sakura the carnation of white lilies and tulips and quickly take a few photos on Tenten's phone. Before leaving, they quickly huddled into a small circle and held each others hands, uttering words of confidence of courage to the bride. They all hugged briefly and gathered at the front door.

"Ready?" Temari shot her a smile.

"Ready," answered Sakura at once. "Let's get me hitched."

* * *

Naruto could hear the crowd pass the little booth in which he was sat in, and make their way to the many seats lain out for them. Luckily, it had been good weather (as expected of a heat wave) and it looked as if no one would get soaked on top of the hokage faces. Hearing the chattering guests in their own little world made Naruto feel uncomfortable and eager to have someone to talk to, just to take his mind of things. However as soon as they arrived, his friends made their way to their places and Naruto was left with Tsunade and her eagle penetrating eyes. He came out of her 'pep-talk' feeling barely alive and positively terrified of screwing up.

_That's harsh_, he mused. _If you screw up, you can grab Sakura and leap off the mountain or something and disappear into the village. _He could not stop himself thinking the next part however; _Escape route._

A wave of guilt washed over him and he stood up so abruptly that he knocked the velvet-covered chair to the ground. Returning it upright again, he cracked his knuckles and slowly paced the length of the booth, over and over again until the sounds of the crowd began to die out, signalling that everyone had arrived and were now seated. He took a long deep breath. _Inhale. Exhale. _He stopped when a rustling of the purple drapes caught his attention, and Sasuke's head poked through them.

"Alright, it's show time. Ready?"

"Born ready." Naruto inwardly cursed - it didn't sound so cheesy in his head! Sasuke let it slide and led Naruto though a winding passageway, to a small cavern where beams of light illuminated the rocky floor, giving them the illusion that they were made most purely of reached the exit first and quickly stopped to clap his hand on Naruto's shoulder and give him a short look of reassurance. The blonde nodded confidently and the two walked into the open air.

The sky was a handsome shade of yellowy-orangey and gave the surroundings an amazing glow. Even the guests, who had risen from their seats to watch him walk to the front, had a mystical look about him. Rather than worrying about all the eyes that were upon him, Naruto was breath taken by the sheer beauty of the scenery and instead stared around in awe.

He finally reached the front where Tsunade was stood, clutching a black book and smiling like a proud mother. She gave Naruto a nod of satisfaction that he at least made it this far, without a hitch. For the first time, Naruto stared into the crowd and saw all his friends in the front rows and their families. Seeing him glance at them, every single one of them gave him a 'thumbs up' and mouthed 'believe it!' before bursting into hysterical fits of silent laughter. He even heard a snort from Sasuke, stood next to him. Looking into the crowd once more, Naruto managed to pick out Jiraiya quickly scribbling on what looked like a new book draft, Iruka fiddling with his bow tie - clearly not used to donning his tuxedo and Shizune with Tonton settled on her lap, wearing robes of lilac. He hadn't caught sight of Kakashi yet in the hundreds present.

"He's here somewhere," Sasuke shuffled closer next to him and whispered. "I don't think he'd miss this."

"He better be," Naruto replied from the corner of his mouth. "And I hope to god that Sakura doesn't notice - she'd be annoyed if he missed it."

"Probably. Don't draw attention to it though. Do you have your vows?"

"Remembered them - don't look at me like that Sasuke! I can perfectly remember them well, thank you! God, you really think I'd purposely screw this up?"

"No," Sasuke mused and nodded his head towards Tsunade. "She does though."

"Yeah well," Naruto strained to keep his voice low. "She acts like a mother hen."

"True - but she really cares about you both."

"Yeah." Naruto couldn't find another word to say, so he kept his eyes trained to the front and wondered what he'd be doing now, if Sasuke chose Sakura. _Sasuke would probably have been up here instead of me_, Naruto thought - secretly smug that he managed to get the girl in the end, instead of the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto was torn from his thoughts as Sasuke nudged him hard in the side. The blonde looked questionably at him and Sasuke indicated to the back of the ceremony. Naruto turned his glance towards the end of the aisle, and his heart stopped.

The crowd had risen again, all broken into smiles and admirating looks at the person emerging from the cavern that Naruto had earlier entered from. Music had begun to play from a group of musicians from somewhere to the right of him - he didn't care. All that mattered was that one person. And that one person only. He could hear whispered compliments and she drew closer. Annoyingly, he hadn't caught sight of her yet - the crowd had fat heads.

"Wow." Came the murmur from Sasuke. As if by magic, the audience parted and there she was.

She glowed brighter than any other in the orange light and gave off an angelic look. She moved slowly, barely wrinkling her princess gown and her ballet type slippers stepping silently on the red velvet carpet beneath her. Everyone else seemed to fade away with their awed expressions and teary smiles. It was just her and Naruto now, never breaking eye contact and never looking away - soon to be taking their lifelong promise. She 'floated' closer and he could see the small twinkle coming from the small angel clasped around her neck - a fitting finishing touch, he mused, half expecting to see feathered wings sprouting from her back any second now. She gulped a little and stared at her friends either side of the aisle - they stared back with shining eyes and tissue-wad clasped hands (the girls, anyway). Sakura had finally reached the end of her entrance and hoisted herself onto the tiny platform. She winked shyly at Naruto and he took her hand, leading them closer to Tsunade. She took a moment of silence and cleared her throat loudly.

"Here we stand," she began and placed both hands on their shoulders. "To honour and celebrate the union, of possibly the most fitting couple that this village has seen yet," she smiled. "Today, we participate in a most joyous occasion, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, by acknowledging the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

The silence was pressing down on Sakura. She half glanced sideways to see Naruto looking back. She flashed an encouraging grin and tried to steady the dull thump of her heart - it was so loud, she was sure that everyone else could hear it! She could feel her whole body shaking in a mix of nerves and excitement, very glad that her anxious twitching legs were hidden by the dress. She concentrated on nothing else but Tsunade, who had now turned to Naruto, the little black book open in her hands.

"It's time for the vows!" She announced. "Naruto, please proceed."

He nodded mutely and took both of Sakura's dainty hands, in his. She faced him with a look of utter devotion and radiance. He took a deep breath and began to recite. "Sakura, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." He laughed inwardly as a few 'Awwws' sprouted from the guests. He felt that he secretly deserved it though, those vows had been difficult to write, seeing as he wasn't exactly a _poet_.

Sakura bit her lip to stop her from throwing her arms around him. She took a few moments and said her vows. "I-I come here today, Naruto, to join my life to yours before these good people. Our friends and our family. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years.  
Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. I love you - you _are _my life now."

"Can I have the rings, please?" Tsunade turned to Sasuke and outstretched her hand, to which Sasuke placed two sparkling silver bands in. She gave one each to the bride and groom and in turn, they slipped them onto each others fingers.

"I give you this ring in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share with my constant faith and abiding love." They spoke together, never breaking eye contact and slowly caressing hands. Sakura could feel the tears gather at the side of her eyes, threatening to fall. Naruto's eyes looked strangely shiny too in the dimming sunlight.

"Alright, Naruto Ichi Uzumaki, do you take Sakura Hoku Haruno, to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, and protect her? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep her in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to her forevermore? Till death parts you?"

"I do." Naruto put every ounce of confidence he could into his answer and swallowed his fear. Somewhere from behind, he _was sure _Kiba was silently cackling to himself.

"And Sakura Hoku Haruno, do you take Naruto Ichi Uzumaki, to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honour, and protect him? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep him in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to him forevermore? Till death parts you?"

"I do." Sakura replied.

"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony," Tsunade began to address them once again. "May you strive to always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife," then she added. "Go on Naruto and kiss her, we know you've been dying to." Laughter rang out and everyone leapt off their seats to begin clapping. Naruto leaned in and softly placed his lips onto her warm ones. He had to exert some self control and pull back slightly. He'd have plenty of time later for stuff like that.

"I've never seen so many girls cry, today," he whispered into her ear. "Wow - I can't believe we made it!"

"I know!" She smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. "It was beautiful and all - but thank god! My face feels heavy with all this stuff on-.."

"Hurry up and bathe in the compliments of everyone," Tsunade butted in and smirked. "You leave for your honeymoon in the morning - so don't go too rough on her tonight, Naruto..."


	22. Fate In Motion

**OMGSHOMGSHOMGSH - THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER :O I guess you are all applausing out of relief that is fic is finally over! I of course WOULD be joining you, but I have to start writing Betrayal 3 now (: Pahaha sucks for meee.**

"..Blah.." Speech

_"..Blah.." _Thoughts

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Awakening" by Mae**

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Danger Rising**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fate In Motion**

The next week in the Leaf was a complete blur - everyone seemed to be busy and up to something. As soon as their wedding and reception was over, Naruto and Sakura were whisked home for some sleep (not in their case) so they'd awake bright-eyed and bushy tailed the next morning, when they were escorted to the village gate - handed honeymoon spa tickets and on their way to the best holiday they ever had.

However, when Sakura returned a week later on a misty Monday morning, she stared at her work tray in awe. Piles and piles of documents to sign, proof and resend out to be exported, stared her daringly in the face. She sighed and opened her office door into the quiet hospital corridor.

"Ino!" She shrieked. "Get out here!"

Just across from her office, a blonde peeked peeked out from her own room and waved cheerily. "Oh hey Sakura - welcome back! Did you have a good honeymoon?"

"Don't give me that rubbish!" Sakura snarled. "Have you _seen _how much work I have to get through?"

Ino shrugged. "Don't you just hate working late nights?"

"INO!"

"Alright alright!" The blonde put her hands up as if to wade off the pink-haired girl's anger. "You know when I promised that I had everything covered and totally under control, before you left?"

"Yes I vaguely remember that. Is that my honeymoon gift - gee wiz, thanks!" Sakura spat sarcastically.

"Whoa hold on, forehead! A group of Jounin got injured pretty badly on their mission and it's been totally crazy here!" She waved her hands about. "We had to dispatch a team to collect them and then we had to organise a range of complicated surgeries back here - so they could be returned to health!"

Sakura frown relaxed and was replaced by a look of sympathy. "Oh Ino, why didn't you just call me back - I could have done half those procedures!"

"You were on your _honeymoon_!" Ino protested. "Come on Sakura, I wasn't going to spoil your happiness, was I?"

Sakura heaved out a sigh and shook her head. "You really worry too much sometimes, Ino. But thanks I guess."

"You're very welcome. So what's got your knickers in a twist then? It seems like a little more than just boring old papers to take care of." Ino was spot on and smiled sadly as Sakura's face fell.

"It's Naruto's birthday on Wednesday. Since we've been busy lately - I've had no time to organise anything, so I was hoping to scuttle on home tonight and start planning something."

"Naruto's birthday!" Ino yelped and suddenly checked around to see if anyone was listening. "That's easy - surprise party!"

"Surprise party?"

"Yup!" The blonde said triumphantly. "Economical and fun for everyone."

Sakura bit her lip anxiously, but she was pretty keen on the idea herself. "The thing is Ino-pig, that means I only have about two days to invite guests and somehow find a way to get Naruto out of the house long enough to set up decorations and get everyone inside - I just don't think I have the time."

"Then ask someone else to do it," Ino suggested. Seeing Sakura's curious look, she quickly added. "But not me, I have a lot of work to do too and Tsunade expects a five thousand report on 'Toad Poison' by tomorrow. But someone else could either organise the party or do your work for you."

"Darn," Sakura cursed. "Naruto obviously can't plan it, Temari is back at the sand village, Neji is at the academy giving lectures, Shika's out on a mission, you're busy Ino, Sasuke's still doing up his apartment.. That leaves Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Hinata and .."

"And what?"

"And .. _Ashi_," Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Ashi - I don't think he's doing anything and he's a pretty ambitious kid! He wouldn't mind doing paperwork!"

"And why?" Ino's eyebrows rose. "Because kids just _love _to sit in a stuffy office all day and sign documents don't they?"

Sakura glared. "Shush, I doubt he has anything better to do. Plus, I'll let him take Shu into my office to keep him company."

"Whoa SCORE!" Ino pumped her arm enthusiastically, waved goodbye and returned back to her enormously long report. Sakura rolled her eyes and returned back inside to snatch up the phone and start begging.

After much persuasion and bribing, Ashi was now sat comfortably in her office chair and taking care of her work, while Shu scampered energetically on the floor and pawed a ball of sticky tape. Sakura was free to roam around the hospital once every hour for her routine checks and call up her friends at the same time to plan. When the lunch period arrived, Sakura briefly returned to her office to relieve Ashi of his post for a little while, while she popped out quickly for a snack.

A small tea shop right across from the hospital, practically beckoned her inside. She'd only been in there once before but had recently gone under new management. Sakura pushed open the glass door and found herself in a crimson room with plushy armchairs and exotic plants. She made her way over to the counter and smiled at the young girl behind it.

"Hey, I'll have a pork miso ramen and a double choca mocha to go, please."

The pretty waitress smiled and went off to collect the order. Upon returning, she caught a glimpse of Sakura's name badge and her eyes opened in wonder. "Wow - you're the hokage's apprentice!" Her voice was in awe. "I bet you get a lot of work though."

"It's no easy job," Sakura admitted. "And there's quite a workload.." _Especially since the damn hokage can't be bothered to do the work herself_, she mentally added. She thanked the waitress and took her order, when a small hand was placed on her arm. She glanced back to see the girl looking sadly at her.

"Please," she said. "I heard that a group of Jounin came back seriously injured. Please, pass on that I should hope your teacher gets well soon."

"My teacher?" Sakura was confused and was about to ask more, until a huge group of office workers crowded in and the waitress had to rush off and take their orders. Sakura forgot about the comment and wound her way round the busy room, to the doors. Stepping out of the shop, she scuttled back to the hospital and barely had time to gulp her lunch down in peace, when an intern pulled her into a patient's room.

_Jeez, everybody's so highly-strung today, _Sakura 'tch'ed and rolled her eyes.

"Fractures, breaks, bruises, cuts.." The intern boredly read the injuries off the chart. "Can you take him for a bit? I need to help out with Miss Imbermen in the other room-.."

"Miss Imbermen? Has she not stopped complaining about the damn heating, yet?"

"Apparently not. And she's trying to get up and hobble home, to recover her portable heat blower," the intern handed Sakura the chart and pointed to a huddled shape under the covers of the bed in the corner. "Anyway, this guy refuses to show me his face - maybe you can _persuade _him to resurface long enough to take his temperature."

The intern left hurriedly with a small wave and Sakura tossed her half-eaten lunch in the nearest bin. She rounded up to the bed and moodily poked the huddled covers with the chart.

"Get up then," she said. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

The huddle moaned and tried to retreat further under the sheets. Sakura gave him two short silent moments, before she seized the linen and yanked with all her strength. She heard his muffled cry as he tried desperately to cling on for dear life.

"Please!" His voice sounded strangely like rough sex. "I can't - my face... It's.. It's hideous - no! Please.."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she murmured and started to scribble on the chart. "It's looks as if one or maybe more, of your chakra channels have broken down and are interfering with the blood stream," she pointed the tip of the pen at him. "That's why your face looks a little different - anyway, with a quick procedure we should be able to correct it, just fine-.."

"Oooh - you're Miss Haruno, aren't you?" She smiled and glanced up at the swollen eye peeping at her from under the sheets.

"Yeah. Now about your procedur-.."

"I'm sorry."

She was cut off and stared at him, surprised. "Sorry - what?"

"Jounin. Your friend - teacher. Sorry."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully with the pen. "You know - you're the second person to say that to me today. Just what exactly is everyone going on about?" Annoyingly, she had no answers as the intern returned and mention something about 'Miss Imbermen sedated' before taking the chart from her and kicking her out of the room. Sakura's brows furrowed as she walked slowly along the neatly polished hospital floors. She wondered about the strange day she was having.

_Makes an interesting first day back, _she supposed. _I have a bad feeling though - dammit, Ino would have gone home by now - I can't ask her anything. _She found herself making her way to her office to relieve Ashi, collect her things and go home, making silent and guilty promises of 'finishing off work' tomorrow.

The next two days were absolutely packed and Sakura rarely found any time for herself or Naruto (who was rather busy himself and helping out at the academy). Sakura never let it get her down however, she knew that soon - they'd find some time together. _Plus _as it was a shining Wednesday morning, Naruto's surprise party was later scheduled and the friends attending, were fully looking forward to letting their hair down and partying. _It's any excuse to get drunk, for them_, Sakura mused and shifted the heavy boxes of hurriedly finished paperwork, and stacked them by the door to be collected and exported.

By now, it was clearly apparent to Sakura that the injured group of jounin was the main gossip topic of the town and she found herself constantly stopped to confirm that 'Every one of their limbs are dropping off'. Sakura laughed this off and insisted they were fine. Of course, she didn't know that _exactly _- she wasn't assigned to the surgeries or procedures for them anyway. She also hadn't forgotten the strange behaviour of those strangers she met at the beginning of the week, but just dismissed it as 'coincidental' and 'plain stupid' and then refused to look into it any further.

"Yo," Kiba walked through her door and grinned crookedly. "The hokage asked me to move some work out, or something."

Sakura pointed to the stacks of boxes she had just placed there. "All of that is now yours. Have fun."

"Oh man, I'll break my back!" He huffed and hauled up the nearest box. "So err - everything still on for tonight?"

She smiled. "Yep - Chouji's gonna take him out for ramen for a bit, later. Which means we can all sneak into my house, set up the decorations and wait till he comes back - if all is a big success.. Well, it'll be great!"

"I'm sure it will." Kiba said politely and continued moving the boxes from her room to the hallway. When he was done, he mopped his sweating brow and grinned triumphantly. "Aha! Now I have to get these all out of here," his smile slipped a little. Spying something hidden under a purple armchair, he bent down and retrieved a slip of paper. "This doesn't look as if it's been signed," and he handed it to her. "Want me to wait for a moment, while you take care of it?"

"No thanks, that's alright - I have to get down to reception for something anyway. I'll drop it off with the hokage later on," she took the paper and absent mindedly tossed it onto her desk, not bothering to read. "Ok - so I'll see you later then."

* * *

It was raining. Huge chunks of it splattered loudly on the extremely dusty window and dripped their way down to the peeling sill. Still, it provided a little source of light for the man hunched up in the corner. He had grown long tired of the rain and every single splatter seemed about a thousand times magnified. He made no effort to try and distract himself from it and continued to sit in silence. He had lost track of how many days he'd been holed up in his tiny room - always with the lights off. He considered darkness as a familiar friend now. It _was _where he belonged, after all.

"Itachi," the man glanced up from his stupor and saw Deidara peeking through the door. "Itachi - everything's a mess. Pein's been _killed_ - so has Konan by the sound of it. We managed to take a few of those jounin out - but.. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Go away Deidara." Itachi said simply and returned to his slouch. Her inwardly cursed and the blonde entered and crouched down beside him.

"You had to do it," he murmured. "You caused her pain - be happy it was _you _who ended it. If anyone else had found out between you and her - things would have been much worse, _believe me_."

Itachi remained indifferent. "If hadn't of met her in the first place, she wouldn't be dead now-.."

"Nor would she have had a son - who she loved! Kimoko wouldn't have wanted you to sit here and.." Deidara gulped. "_Sulked_. Yeah yeah - so you and her had a thing going on back in the day - so what? It isn't against the law - but the thing is, you're sitting here now, cursing yourself like a child and insulting her memory by not moving on!"

"That's not the point!" Itachi's voice rose a little and he glared at his comrade. "I've made some of the worst choices in my life. One of the best things that I came across -Is now _dead_. Ashi will soon be _dead_. Akatsuki will soon be _dead_."

"No. It's true that Kimoko is dead - yes. But word is, that your son was taken back to Konoha and is now living with your little brother, he has the ultimate care of the hokage, Naruto and Sakura - even _if _Akatsuki pursued him, they would not let him go without a fight! And does this organisation was a fight? NO - because the two main members are GONE-.."

"Oh I see." Itachi muttered. "You're looking to me for leadership now?"

"Yes," Deidara admitted, a strained look appeared on his face. "I know you're going through I tough time Itachi. But the world doesn't stop moving for someone's death - it keeps on going. Which means, you need to, too," he finished gently. "We are all in the same boat here. If we have to die and be hunted down like Pein and Konan - fine. But Itachi we need you, to guide us now. This organisation is all we have left in the world and we've dedicated our lives to it."

"It's not a job - it's a lifelong contract," Itachi recalled the oath he took, upon joining. "Right."

"So.. What are our order, leader?" Deidara smiled and stood up, extending a hand downwards and pulling up his friend. Itachi took the contact a bit seriously and stepped back. He stared out of the pattering wind and rain and then turned to look back at Deidara.

"We have to finish our original goal," he ordered. "I can't guarantee we'll all survive though. So we'll die trying."

* * *

"... We'll die trying."

Sakura was yanked out of her small daydream and stared blankly at her blonde friend who had just been yakking away and waving her arms about.

Ino shot her a glare. "_I saiiid - _that we HAVE to make this party a big success - or we'll die trying!"

"Y-Yeah, I totally agree with you there."

"Sakura," Ino raised her eyebrow and perched gingerly at the edge of the desk. "You feeling ok? All day you've been kind off .. I dunno - out of it."

"No, I'm alright - work stress I guess!" Sakura let out a loud high-pitched laugh that could _not _have suited her less. Ino smiled and put two sarcastic thumbs up. She walked out of her office, shouting something like 'I'll come back to collect you - need my coat!' But again, Sakura's concentration was elsewhere. She pinched herself wide awake on the arm and stood up, grabbing her bag and coat. She stopped and caught sight of the stray paper from earlier, still on her desk.

_Kiba'll get into trouble if I don't hand it in to the hokage today_. She thoughts guiltily and groped around for a pen. She snatched one up from behind her photo frame and quickly skimmed through the paper. Just about to sign, she was caught by a particular sentence; _A fatal loss to all of the Leaf village and a huge shock for us all. _Undoubtedly curious, she brought the paper closer to her face and began to read.

_Lady Tsunade, _it read._ I don't know if you have been contacted yet on our situation but I thought it would indeed be more proper if I send this note ahead of us - before we somehow manage to stumble back. We tried very hard on the mission you set us and thankfully managed to bring down the most important and dangerous members of the organisation 'Akatsuki'. Their names were Pein and Konan and we'll provide a detailed description when we return. But that's only the good news._

_Where do I even begin? To complete our mission, meant the sacrifices of some of our most influential members on our team. One of these members was Kakashi Hatake - who's life was brutally taken protecting the life of Gai. It is indeed a fatal loss to all of the Leaf village and a huge shock for us all. But all we can do is bring his body home to be respected and missed the way it should be._

_We are currently to the north-east and most of our survivors are injured. Those like me, who can manage to stand up, cannot possibly carry them back to the village. Please - we urgently request that you dispatch a team to come to our aid._

_-Yamato._

Sakura immediately dropped the note as if it had burned her as soon as a series of knocks came at her door.

"Sakura!" Ino called. "Come out here and let's go! We need to start setting up the party!"

"C-Coming!" Sakura left the note on the floor and grabbed her belongings, hurrying from the room. She was eternally grateful that it was raining heavily outside. Rain can hide tears perfectly.

_To Be Continued._


End file.
